La propuesta
by Star2
Summary: El hombre con mas experiencia de la ciudad y su mejor amiga virgen... ¿Que pasa cuando tu amiga quiere que seas el primero en su vida?
1. La propuesta

**La propuesta**

_El hombre con más experiencia de la ciudad y su mejor amiga virgen… ¿Qué pasa cuando tú mejor amiga, y confidente quiere que seas el primero en su vida sexual?_

**Capitulo. La propuesta **

- No lo haré. No cuentes conmigo para esta locura.

¿Locura? ¿Acaso Shaoran Li le estaba negando su propuesta porque le parecía una locura? El estaba loco, ella no. Siempre el había sido el loco, no ella.

- Shaoran acéptalo es la mejor decisión que he tomado en toda mi vida.

- ¿En serio? Una vez decidiste irte a Estados Unidos a estudiar, esa fue una gran decisión no como este estupido capricho de niña adolescente, si no lo hiciste en la adolescencia, ya cásate y resuelve tu problema, tu sola – Gruño al final como signo de poder.

Tomo una gran bocadana de aire, se levanto de la silla y salio de aquel estupido restaurante. No tenia ganas de seguir viéndole la cara a su mejor amigo. Esta enojada, no eso era poco. Estaba irremediablemente hecha una furia. ¿Quién en su santo juicio y con la larga lista de mujeres que tiene su mejor amigo, rechazaría aquella propuesta? Solo un idiota, y sin querer, se olvido de que el idiota numero uno del país, era su mejor amigo.

Sintió como la tomaban de los hombros, y bien sabia quien era. No lo iba a mirar, ni siquiera se detendría e intento caminar pero no pudo. Miro a su alrededor la gente les miraba, pero eso nunca le había importancia, Shaoran era así de impulsivo y poco delicado.

- Lo siento – Escucho en un suspiro.

- ¿Entonces aceptas?

- No, nunca lo haría.

- ¿Por qué no? – Se giro para mirarle con sus ojos.

Y eso la dejo boquiabierta.

Tenía una expresión triste, como si estuviera sufriendo. ¿Por qué? Ella no le pedía que se quitara la vida, o que se casara con ella solo le pedía que fuera su primer hombre, que la hiciera mujer, que la transportara al mundo sexual donde el era todo un maestro, donde el estaba casi todas las semanas, mientras que ella se la pasaba viendo películas.

- Es tu primera vez, no podría hacerlo – Me susurro mientras me abrazaba. Mi cabeza se apoyo en su bien formado torso, y le rodeo con mis pequeños brazos por su cintura.

- Pero Shaoran…

- No he tocado una virgen desde la secundaria, y no lo he hecho porque comprendí que la primera vez para una mujer debe ser especial, debe estar enamorada de ese hombre que la llevara de la mano a ese mundo sexual pero sobre todo, debe ser una persona que tenga a esa mujer en un pedestal desde el día que la conoció... – Me miro con dulzura – No te quitare ese momento tan especial.

No supo que decir en ese momento. Se quedo en shock ante sus palabras, solo mirando esa mirada dulce que despedían esos ojos que poseia su amigo.

POV Shaoran

Llego con rapidez, y a pesar de eso tarde a su cita con Sakura. ¿Pero es que como negarse al placer sexual de una fría mañana con una sexy modelo? No, no podría. Cuando llego la vio allí sentada a su virginal mejor amiga. ¿Quién lo creería? El hombre mas experimentado de la ciudad era el mejor amigo, y confidente de una virgen. Nadie, esa es la verdad.

Estaba sentada con su largo pelo castaño atado en una media cola, con una banda por delante. Una bufanda morada encima de ese sexy vestido blanco que le llegaba a las caderas, dejando ver sus largas piernas. Muy sexy, demasiado a decir verdad.

Siempre se había preguntado porque aun era virgen pero ella siempre le daba la misma respuesta.

_Me gusta ser virgen, cuando no quiera serlo te aviso._

No era la mejor respuesta para su pequeño cerebro, pero al menos lo entendía, o eso creía. Se sentó frente a ella, después de darle un beso en la mejilla. Ella tomo un sorbo de café, y me miro seria. OH, OH. Estaba en problemas.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunte mientras dejaba mi saco en el respaldo de la silla.

- Soy virgen.

- Eso lo sabía de antemano ¿Algo más? – Inquirí con curiosidad mientras tomaba un sorbo de su latte.

- No te bebas mi latte, pide el tuyo – Dijo ella tomando de mis manos su latte.

- Aburrida.

- Olvídate. Necesito perder la virginidad, tengo 24 años.

- ¿Necesitas? ¿Por qué tanta presión?

- Mi consuelo era una chica de 30 años que era virgen, pero ayer fue a mi consultorio y me dijo que había perdido la virginidad ¿Puedes creerlo?

- Te quedan 6 años – Bromee.

- Shaoran, de verdad necesito este favor.

- ¿Me perdí de algo? No escuche cuando pediste el favor ¿o lo vas a pedir ahora?

- Quiero perder mi virginidad – Repitió.

Me confundí aun más. No entendía nada.

- Explícate mejor – Rogué mientras pedía mi latte.

- Quiero perder la virginidad – Y suspiro – Contigo.

- ¿Conmigo?

- Si.

- ¡Que mala broma, Sakura! – Rió hasta mas no poder, pero entonces fije la mirada en ella y estaba seria, eso quería decir que no bromeaba - ¿En serio?

- Si.

No sabia que decir, es decir, si sabia que decir pero estaba demasiado sorprendido para aceptarlo, o rechazarlo. Era su mejor amiga, su confidente, su alumna, su alma gemela. Ella estaba allí sentada frente con su hermoso y angelical rostro mirándole serio, en suspenso esperando una respuesta. No podía, ni loco haría eso.

- No lo haré. No cuentes conmigo para esa locura.

_**Hola ¡!**_

_**Este es el prologo de esta nueva historia, es mi historia numero 5, y la primera historia que escribo de Sakura. Espero les guste, porque de ustedes depende que continue. Nos vemos, por favor dejen sus comentarios porque ese es el sueldo de un escritor hahahah :D**_

_**Nos vemos pronto.**_


	2. Un trato

_**En el capitulo anterior… **_

_Me confundí aun más. No entendía nada._

_- Explícate mejor – Rogué mientras pedía mi latte._

_- Quiero perder la virginidad – Y suspiro – Contigo._

_- ¿Conmigo?_

_- Si._

_- ¡Que mala broma, Sakura! – Rió hasta mas no poder, pero entonces fije la mirada en ella y estaba seria, eso quería decir que no bromeaba - ¿En serio?_

_- Si._

_No sabia que decir, es decir, si sabia que decir pero estaba demasiado sorprendido para aceptarlo, o rechazarlo. Era su mejor amiga, su confidente, su alumna, su alma gemela. Ella estaba allí sentada frente con su hermoso y angelical rostro mirándole serio, en suspenso esperando una respuesta. No podía, ni loco haría eso._

_- No lo haré. No cuentes conmigo para esa locura._

**Capitulo II. Un trato.**

Lo vio entrar con su aire despreocupado mientras se quitaba el saco negro que hoy usaba como parte del traje, se revolvía su pelo chocolate por el estrés de la semana tan atareada que se vivía en la empresa. Toda su familia se dedicaba a negocios, pero a el como el único heredero hombre de la familia Li, le habían dejado los negocios mas complicados.

- Hola, Sakura – Saludo mientras tomaba asiento en su asiento al otro lado del escritorio.

- ¿Te puedo secuestrar?

- Como lo deseo.

- Lo se – Le sonreí, y el me dio una mueca – Debes tomar un descanso, no me canso de repetírtelo.

- Y yo no me canso de oírlo, pero sabes que no puedo tengo una gran responsabilidad desde que tengo memoria.

- Odio las responsabilidades, sobre todo cuando todas recaen sobre una persona tan delicada como tu – Murmuro mientras se ponía detrás de el para darle un suave masaje en sus hombros.

- Te quiero por eso.

- Lo se.

Mientras masajeaba los grandes hombros de su amigo sintió como se relajaba, nunca entendía como sabia cuando Shaoran la necesitaba pero ella siempre estaba allí en su oficina esperándolo cuando el estaba mas estresado, era como una conexión mental. Al igual que al se le ocurría visitarla cuando ella necesitaba de compañía, por eso Tomoyo siempre decía que ellos serian la pareja perfecta, pero eso no era posible.

- ¿Sabes? Pensé en tu propuesta.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, y aunque es una locura, podría aceptar.

- ¿Podrías? ¿Todavía no te decides?  
- No – Susurro pero yo escuche perfectamente.

- ¿Qué necesito hacer para convencerte? – sonreí mientras me sentaba sobre su escritorio, y le miraba de frente.

Sus ojos de color chocolate me encantaban al igual que su pelo eran perfectos. A Shaoran todo le quedaba bien pero sus ojos representaban tantas cosas, pero a la vez callaban tantas cosas. Observe como se desato un poco la corbata roja que traía en ese momento, y me miro sonriente.

- Muchas cosas, todas igual de difíciles.

- ¿Y cada una de ellas intentara convencerme de que es una estupida decisión? – Curiosee.

- Sin duda alguna.

Lo mire ceñuda. Consciente de quien era Shaoran, y como estaba de preparado para cualquier tipo de seducción femenina, me sentí nerviosa. Quería que Shaoran fuera mi primer hombre no porque estaba enamorada de el, aunque lo quería mucho y le tenia mucha confianza, sino que porque ese hombre que ahora era mi mejor amiga es el mejor amante según muchas de sus ex, y además fue mi primer amor.

Se alzo para adelante juntando nuestras frentes en el movimiento, sentía tu aliento en mi boca. ¿Me iba a besar?

- Dame seis meses, déjame demostrarte que puedes convertir tu virginidad en un momento increíble sin tener que decidir que sea yo el primero porque sientes la necesidad, por favor.

¿Seis meses? Eso era demasiado tiempo, aunque seguiría teniendo veinte y cuatro años pero vuelvo a repetir, conociéndolo había mucha posibilidad que se convenciera en el camino, y no se si quiero cambiar mi decisión. Con el seria especial sin duda alguna, estoy segura de mi decisión me arriesgare, pero tendré precaución.

- ¿Y si no logras hacerme cambiar de decisión?

- Entonces tendremos sexo – Tomo aire, y volvió a mirarme - ¿Es un trato?

- De acuerdo – Le brinde la mano, y el la tomo – Seis meses – Advertí.

- Seis meses – Consintió.

En la puerta sonaron toques, me parece del escritorio separando nuestros rostros en el movimiento y me senté a su lado en un pequeño sillón que estaba en la otra pared. Cuando me vio sentada sonrío.

- Pase.

- Señor Li, el joven Eriol quiere verlo.

- Claro dile que entre.

Cerro la puerta tras si, entonces me reí.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Inquirió mientras yo seguía riendo.

- Viene a darte la noticia.

- ¡Shaoran me voy a casar! – Exclamo el pelinegro que recién entraba en la oficina con una sonrisa grande llena de felicidad.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¡Claro! OH Sakura estas aquí, ya seguro le has dicho – Murmuro decepcionado al verme.

- No, ni siquiera me ha hablado de eso estoy simplemente sorprendido, sabia que vivían juntos pero… ¿casarse?

- Eriol estas hablando con el mujeriego numero uno de Japón, no puedes esperar que se alegre de la noticia de saber que perderá a su mejor amigo.

- No me perderás, Shaoran – Dijo el chico sonriendo.

- Lo se, lo se – Entonces sonrío – Felicidades, amigo.

- Gracias, no sabes que feliz soy.

- Bueno yo me voy, felicidades Eriol me saludas a Tomoyo, Shaoran te cuidas.

- ¿Iras esta noche a mi casa? – Cuestiono el castaño mirándome.

- Claro, nos vemos.

Después de despedirme salí de la oficina con pasos lentos la verdad tenia muchas cosas que hacer pero nada se antepone ante la salud mental de mi mejor amigo. Esta noche iré a dormir a su casa, su hermana pasara en la ciudad tres días y como el no la soporta el solo, siempre me llama para que lo acompañe en su ¨desgracia¨.

Salí del edificio para encontrarme con el bullicio de un típico día en la ciudad de Tokio, todos iban de un lado a otro sin importar quien estaba delante o atrás, al principio cuando llego a la ciudad se había asustado con este estilo de vida, es decir, ella era de un suburbio donde todo era tranquilo, la gente no era tan ocupada.

Camino durante quince minutos entre la gente, y alcanzo a vislumbrar su consultorio psiquiátrico. Si, era una psicóloga familiar. El ultimo caso que había finalizado había sido el de unos padres desesperados porque su hija de treinta años le temía a casarse con su prometido, porque según ella su prometido era experimentado y ella era una virgen, allí estaba la causa de todo.

Se comenzó a preguntar a si misma si ella le temía al sexo, si tenia el mismo problema psicológico que esa chica y si alcanzaría la vejez en ese estado paralizada, entonces se le ocurrió la idea de perder la virginidad con su mejor amigo, hasta que había caído en un trato sucio en el cual su amigo utilizaría todas las armas contra ella, pero ella estaba segura de su decisión.

Entro al consultorio. Las paredes eran de un color amarillo acogedor, el piso de caoba. Un pequeño bar a la izquierda para aquel que quisiera un poco de café o agua, y en una esquina el escritorio de su secretaria mientras que al fondo estaba la puerta hacia al baño, y al lado la puerta a su consultorio. Fue directamente a su recepcionista.

- Hola, Srita. Kinomoto.

- Hola Himiko ¿Qué hay para esta tarde? – Curioseo mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio.

- Dos pacientes, el resto de la tarde libre.

- ¡Perfecto! Ya me siento mejor, mientras menos trabajo tenga mejor para mi no tengo la cabeza del todo en este mundo terrenal.

- ¿La puedo ayudar en algo?

- Cuando sepas como convencer a mi mejor amigo de acostarse conmigo, llámame – Guiño el ojo mientras entraba a su oficina.

Un mueble color azul mar en la esquina de la oficina de paredes azul cielo, mientras en el centro pegado a la pared había un delicado escritorio de cristal y atrás de este, había un sillón enorme pero muy acogedor color azul mar. Todo perfectamente decorado, entonces tomo asiento después de admirar una vez su oficina.

- Que rico – Susurro mientras sentía como el sillón la relajaba. Entonces el comunicador hizo sonar la voz de su secretaria, diciéndole que el primer paciente iba a entrar.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió recibiendo a su primer paciente, con sus grandes problemas mientras ella tenia que ingeniárselas para darle solución cuando ni siquiera tenia a los suyos, suspiro. _Te odio Shaoran Li_, pensó.

Shaoran POV

En la puerta se hicieron sonar toques entonces sentí como ella se separaba de mi rostro para caminar hasta el pequeño sillón que tenia en la otra pared, le sonreí en disculpa.

- Pase.

- Señor Li, el joven Eriol quiere verlo – Entro mi vieja secretario.

- Claro dile que entre.

Cerro la puerta tras su ancha figura entonces escuche la risa de mi mejor amiga, y la mire ceñudo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunte.

- Viene a darte la noticia.

- ¡Shaoran me voy a casar! – Exclamo el pelinegro que recién entraba en la oficina con una sonrisa grande llena de felicidad.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¡Claro! OH Sakura estas aquí, ya seguro le has dicho – Murmuro decepcionado al ver a la chica de ojos verdes.

- No, ni siquiera me ha hablado de eso estoy simplemente sorprendido, sabia que vivían juntos pero… ¿casarse?

- Eriol estas hablando con el mujeriego numero uno de Japón, no puedes esperar que se alegre de la noticia de saber que perderá a su mejor amigo – _No era del otro mentira_, pensé.

- No me perderás, Shaoran – Dijo el chico sonriendo.

- Lo se, lo se – sonreí – Felicidades, amigo.

- Gracias, no sabes que feliz soy – _Me doy cuenta_, pensé para mi mismo.

- Bueno yo me voy, felicidades Eriol me saludas a Tomoyo, Shaoran te cuidas – La mire confundido, no quería que se fuera no después de nuestra anterior conversación.

- ¿Iras esta noche a mi casa? – Inquirí pero mas bien recordándole.

- Claro, nos vemos.

Se despidió y salio de la oficina, dejándome ver su ancha cadera y sus piernas. No sabía porque Sakura tenía que vestirse con esos vestidos formales, pero sensuales que dejaban admirar sus bien formadas piernas. Estaba cansada lo pude notar en sus lentos pasos, estos días todo el mundo estaba cansado. Era navidad, y todo el mundo estaba en la calle.

Yo tenia mas trabajo que nunca debido a la demanda de productos para el consumidor, y ella tenia mas trabajo que nunca porque las familias viven estresadas y corren hacia ella, en busca de consejos.

- ¿Y dime que tanto piensas?

- ¿Yo? – Reaccione mirando a mi amigo confundido.

- Si, desde que se fue Sakura te has quedado mirando la puerta como pensativo, y yo diría, que hasta atraído – Rió entre dientes.

- ¿atraído? Estas loco, tu siempre con eso.

- Desde la secundaria, y desde que te conozco se que te gusta Sakura aunque ni tu mismo lo creas.

- Sakura es importante para mí, mas nada.

- Como digas.

- ¿Entonces para cuando es la boda?

- Dentro de dos meses, no queremos parecer apresurados – Explico mirando una revista de mi escritorio, seguro la había traído Sakura – Pero tengo una pregunta.

- ¿Cuál?  
- ¿Por qué Sakura va para tu casa esta noche?

- Mi hermana me visita y sabes que no soporto estar con ella solo, es insoportable así que le pido siempre que ella viene a Sakura que duerma en mi casa, hasta en mi casa hay una habitación decorada para Sakura desde que compre el apartamento – Le explique mientras organizaba unos papeles.

- Hasta ahora me entero.

- Que raro, Tomoyo lo sabe desde hace un tiempo.

- Bueno – Acepto.

En ese momento comenzó a ayudarme a organizar los papeles del área de contabilidad de la empresa, entonces comencé a pensar. El trato que había hecho con Sakura era lo mas seguro para mi cordura, y para la propia seguridad de Sakura. Tenia unas cuantas cosas planeadas para convencerla de echarse para atrás, aunque le doliera Sakura iba a conocer a diferentes hombres, saldría más… La convencería de lo contrario.

Entonces le carcomió la duda ¿y si no lograba hacerlo? Tendría que acostarse con Sakura, quitarle su pureza para al otro día volver a verle la cara como un cretino. Tenia que convencerla no podía perderla, no podía. Sin ella, el no podría vivir.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¡Estoy tan feliz! 22 reviews, 8 favoritos y 15 alertas. Estoy encantadoramente feliz, no sabes lo bien que me siento con que les guste esta idea loca de mi cabecita, aquí esta el segundo capitulo. Trabaje mucho en el, porque quise agregar sus ideas, mezclarlas todas junto con las mías, sigan dándome todo su apoyo y entre todas crearemos una gran historia. **_

_**¡Nos vemos! ¡Y las adoro! **_


	3. El primo de Eriol

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

_- ¿Entonces para cuando es la boda?_

_- Dentro de dos meses, no queremos parecer apresurados – Explico mirando una revista de mi escritorio, seguro la había traído Sakura – Pero tengo una pregunta._

_- ¿Cuál?  
- ¿Por qué Sakura va para tu casa esta noche?_

_- Mi hermana me visita y sabes que no soporto estar con ella solo, es insoportable así que le pido siempre que ella viene a Sakura que duerma en mi casa, hasta en mi casa hay una habitación decorada para Sakura desde que compre el apartamento – Le explique mientras organizaba unos papeles._

_- Hasta ahora me entero._

_- Que raro, Tomoyo lo sabe desde hace un tiempo._

_- Bueno – Acepto._

_En ese momento comenzó a ayudarme a organizar los papeles del área de contabilidad de la empresa, entonces comencé a pensar. El trato que había hecho con Sakura era lo mas seguro para mi cordura, y para la propia seguridad de Sakura. Tenia unas cuantas cosas planeadas para convencerla de echarse para atrás, aunque le doliera Sakura iba a conocer a diferentes hombres, saldría más… La convencería de lo contrario._

_Entonces le carcomió la duda ¿y si no lograba hacerlo? Tendría que acostarse con Sakura, quitarle su pureza para al otro día volver a verle la cara como un cretino. Tenia que convencerla no podía perderla, no podía. Sin ella, el no podría vivir._

**Capitulo III. El primo de Eriol.**

Estaban sentados en la cafetería como todos los días solo que ambos esta vez estaban sonrojados, una pequeña anciana se les había acercado anteriormente afirmando que ellos eran una pareja adorable, de esas de novelas. No sabia si mirarla o no, ambos estaban demasiados avergonzados por la comparación.

Y la miro.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse hace mucho tiempo no veía a Sakura sonrojada frente a el, y se le hacia extraño. Parecía tan inocente, tan frágil… Tan tierna. Su Sakura era una muchacha muy tierna escondida en el cuerpo de una mujer. Quería protegerla de todo al verla de esa manera tan avergonzada.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro – Conteste mientras dejaba el dinero en la mesa.

Salimos de la cafetería con prisa, en realidad no teníamos ganas de seguir allí donde todo el mundo se preguntaba lo mismo, la causa de nuestro diario encuentro si en realidad no somos pareja como la mayoría pensaba. Deje a Sakura en su consultorio, y seguí hasta el parque, en realidad hoy no tenia ganas de trabajar.

Me senté en un banco frente a unos chicos que jugaban con la pelota, al parecer se divertían mucho. Nunca jugué así, siempre estaba siendo entrenado para ser quien soy. Xiao Lang Li, único heredero de la legendaria familia Li.

Sakura Kinomoto… ¿Mi mejor amiga?

- ¿Me puedo sentar?

El chico que pregunto era muy bien parecido, y me provoco un sonrojo por su sincera sonrisa. Era como un ángel, demasiado puro, amigable para ser verdad. Era un chico con un rostro demasiado simpático para ser verdad.

- Claro.

- Perdona que me meta pero… ¿Te gusta, no?

- ¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?

- Hace un momento antes de sacarte de tus pensamientos parecías muy concentrado, y por tu cara puedo afirmar que pensabas en una chica.

- Pues… Si.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Sakura Kinomoto, no se ni porque te estoy diciendo esto.

- Soy un extraño puedes contarme lo que sea, y nadie sabrá lo que dijiste – Tomo aire, y volvió a sonreírme – Soy como un sacerdote, pero con mas confianza de que no diré nada.

No sabia si podía confiar en el pero algo me decía que el chico estaba diciendo la verdad, no tenia manera de decir nada pues no conocía a Sakura, ni a mí. A nadie cercano a mí. _No se oye tan mal la idea_, pensé.

- Conocí a Sakura en cuarto de primaria, era la primera vez que venia a Japón, y en realidad solo me iba a quedar dos años así que no tenia interés en hacer amigos para luego tener que dejarlos pero desde que la vi olvide por completo mi plan, y solo me fije en convertirme en la persona mas importante para ella, hasta por un momento odie a su hermano porque el podía estar con ella veinte cuatro horas al día, todos los días de la semana y yo no podía hacerlo, me tenia que conformar con verla en la escuela.

_Esperaba afuera que el profesor le indicara que podía entrar en aquel salón de clases de primaria que le pertenecería por los próximos dos años, en realidad no tenia mucho interés. Si solo iba a durar dos años allí, no tenia interés en hacer amigos que luego estarían lejos._

_- Anda entra al salón._

_Entonces entro con cautela, y entonces sin querer su mirada se poso en una castaña de ojos verdes que era muy bonita, y parecía extrañada. Sentía que la había visto antes, pero no sabia de donde. No le pudo quitar la mirada. ¿Quién era?_

_- Su nombre es Li Shaoran, el viene de Hong Kong. Espero que todos sean buenos amigos con el, veamos donde será tu asiento ¡Ah! Es verdad detrás de Kinomoto no hay nadie._

_Camine cuando el profesor me señalo detrás de la chica que había estado viendo, entonces cuando pase por su lado me detuve a observarla necesitaba saber de donde la conocía, no quería ser maleducado e ignorarla conociéndola._

_Sentía que la intimidaba, ella me miraba de reojo. Entonces una compañera de piel pálida, y cabello negro como la noche pidió mi atención._

_- Ese es tu asiento, pasa._

_Me senté pero no dejaba de mirarla. No lograba recordarla._

- Eso quiere decir que te gusta desde entonces.

- ¿Me dejas terminar? – Gruñí.

- Claro.

- Los años fueron pasando y cuando vine a ver ya ni me interesaba volver a Hong Kong, es decir, mi vida junto a Sakura era demasiado perfecta como para irme por estar con mis molestas hermanas, y mi estricta madre – Tome aire – Así que le dije a mi madre que me quedaría en Japón con los negocios de la familia, que olvidara su estupido plan de casarme con mi prima segunda, Mei Ling, y que me dejara ser yo junto a Sakura.

_Estaba con Sakura y Tomoyo en la sala de estar de su apartamento, era la primera visita que recibía desde que se había mudado al país, todo estaba bien hasta sintió que la puerta principal se abría entonces miro su peor pesadilla._

_- ¡Hola a todos! – Era Mei ling… Mi prima._

_Mei ling era muy bonita con sus largas coletas negras, y sus ojos rojos expresivos pero sobre todo delgada, y atractiva. Se considera mi prometida por una promesa que le hice cuando era mas pequeña, y no le refutaba todavía no me interesaba ninguna chica en particular._

_- ¡Shaoran tenia ganas de verte! _

_Se le vino encima en menos de dos segundos. Allí estaba abrazandolo hasta casi asfixiarlo además tenia visitas, no podía hacerles esas muestras de cariño. Que vergüenza._

_- ¡Mei Ling, espera un momento… Mei Ling! – Me aleje un poco de ella - ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?_

_- Hola ¿Tienes visitas? – Pregunto cuando se fijo en mis acompañantes – Pero si es la camisa que le compre con mucho cariño a Shaoran… ¿Por qué la traes puesta, niña? – Cuestiono a Sakura con mala cara._

_- Bueno… Lo que pasa… es que… - Se rió nerviosa._

_- ¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO? ¡¿POR QUE SE LA DISTE A OTRA NIÑA? – Me estaba acorralando con sus gritos, como los odiaba._

_- No, déjame explicarte… _

_- ¡Que cruel eres! _

- ¿Quieres bolas de arroz? Tengo un par aquí.

Lo mire ceñudo. ¿Quién era ese tipo tan raro?

- No, gracias. Acabo de desayunar.

- ¡OH que bien! Mas para mi – Sonrío para si mismo.

- Sakura todavía no sabia que había decidido quedarme en Japón así que se me declaro días antes de que terminara el quinto de primaria, no supe que hacer en ese momento. Sakura me gustaba, pero todavía tenia en planes a mi prima eso había quedado en duda en la conversación con mi madre, y como no quería herir a Sakura mas de lo que hubiera podido evitar, la rechacé; Le dije que solo quería amistad con ella, y ella contenta acepto, aunque durante unos meses no vi aquella sonrisa genuina de Sakura – Apreté mi puño con mi mano al recordar ese día tan desagradable.

- Debe ser una chica adorable.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? No la conoces.

- Por como hablas de ella, tu cara se ilumina cuando hablas de ella, y se estrujo del dolor cuando comentaste el día en que la rechazaste.

- No quería hacerlo – Murmure enojado conmigo mismo.

- Puedo ver eso con claridad.

- Yo…

- ¿La amas? – Cuestiono sonriente.

Ahí estaba la pregunta. Me gustaba, si. La querida, si. ¿La amaba? ¿La quería como mi esposa, y la madre de mis hijos? ¿La quería como mi pareja para toda la vida? No lo sabia, ni quería saberlo. Eso cambiaria mis planes con ella, eso haría que yo dejara la vida vacía que llevaba.

- Yo…

- Escucha, sígueme contando tu historia tu mismo te darás la respuesta a mi pregunta.

- Eso espero – Le dejo de mirar sus ojos azules, y se fijo en los niños que jugaban – Cuando Sakura volvió a sonreír genuino casi muero de la alegría, sentía que había perdido a Sakura por mi estupido rechazo pero entonces comprendí que era mas importante tener a Sakura a mi lado como amiga a meterla en mi vida tan complicada.

- La estabas protegiendo de tu complicada vida.

- Exacto; como soy el heredero de una legendaria familia las tradiciones son la base de mi familia, y Sakura es tan abierta, tan expresiva que no me imaginaba privándola de todo eso.

- Tu estas aquí con ella, creo que eso es suficiente.

- Si, eso lo comprendí luego pero ya era demasiado tarde; ya yo vivía en un mundo llenas de aventuras de una noche, y me fui acostumbrando a eso, me gustaba esa vida donde no tenía compromisos con nadie, pero hace unos días ella me propuso que le quitara su virginidad.

- Y tú volviste a rechazarla.

- Exacto solo que esta vez la rechacé por una verdadera tontería.

- ¿No crees que será una prueba para saber si te gusta ella?

- No, Sakura no es de esas.

- ¿Y entonces que esperas para decirle lo que sientes, y que quieres estar con ella?

- Le cambiaria la vida, no se si seré un buen novio… Nunca he tenido una relación duradera.

- Inténtalo con ella, con tu mejor amiga.

- Le pedí seis meses.

- ¿Para que?

- Para convencerla de no tener sexo conmigo.

De repente el se levanto del asiento, se limpio las migajas que tenia en su ropa de las bolas de arroz, y me sonrío.

- Que bella esta la tarde, ¿no? – Suspiro.

- Yo… - Tartamudee. Ese tipo comenzaba a asustarme.

- Bueno me voy, y recuerda tienes seis meses para convencer a Sakura de que la amas lo suficiente para hacerla feliz, de que estas arrepentido de haberla rechazado aquella vez, y que no quieres sexo con ella, sino toda tu vida dedicársela a ella.

Y se fue. Con su pelo plateado, y sus ojos azules junto con su piel pálida caminaron bajo la luz fuerte del sol del medio día. ¿Quién era? Nunca lo sabría, pero sonrío recordando que le sirvió más que cualquier psiquiatría. Quería mas de lo que imaginaba a Sakura, pero todavía no estaba convencido de si estar con el era lo mejor para ella. Se la pasan bien juntos pero… ¿seria suficiente para una relación?

POV Sakura.

Shaoran me dejo en el consultorio, donde al entrar salude a mi secretaria y comencé a atender mis clientes, al tener la hora del medio día libre pensé en llamar a Shaoran pero no iba a ser buena idea, seguro estaba muy ocupado en la oficina últimamente andaba muy pensativo, y no le contaba nada eso le estaba comenzando a preocupar.

¿Qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza a Shaoran? Pocas cosas lograban mantenerlo tan distraído, tenia que preguntárselo esta noche antes de irse a dormir. No podía dormir de esa manera.

- Sakura.

Entonces gire y ahí estaba. El primo de Eriol que había conocido hace una semana en los preparativos de la boda, el se encargaría de la cocina, pues era un gran chef de un restaurante famoso, además de ser muy guapo. Con su pelo plateado, y sus ojos azules llenaban a uno de felicidad, tenía un aura, una personalidad tan increíble.

- Hola, Yukito.

- Venia del parque, y como me dijiste que trabajas aquí pensé en saludarte, y traerte estas bolas de arroz que tengo por aquí.

- ¡OH! Muchas gracias, no debiste molestarte.

- Conocí a un amigo tuyo.

- ¿En serio, a quien? – Pregunte confundida.

- No se su nombre, simplemente se que para el eres muy especial me dijo cosas muy bonitas de ti.

- ¿OH si? Entonces debe ser una persona que me quiere mucho.

- No tengo duda de eso – Me sonrío.

Le invite a tomarse un te conmigo allí en mi consultorio después, al rato de que conversamos un montón se excuso saliendo de mi consultorio según el porque tenia que reunirse con Tomoyo para el menú de la boda, así que nos despedimos.

Cuando me halle sola, me comencé a preguntar quien seria ese amigo que conocería Yukito, y que habrá dicho sobre mi, gracias a Dios fueron cosas buenas. Shaoran no era porque el estaba en la oficina trabajando, y cuando pensó en el llamo a su oficina.

- El señor Li acaba de entrar a una reunión.

- Gracias, Tsuki.

- Que pase buen día, Srita. Kinomoto.

Estaba claro que Shaoran llegaría tarde a la casa esta noche siempre que entraba en una reunión a estas horas, siempre salía después de las seis. Cada día le gustaba menos ese trabajo de Shaoran, aunque era el dueño lo explotaban como si fuera un esclavo.

Suspiro mientras recibía a su primer cliente de la tarde.

**Continuara…**

_**¡Hola a todas! Cuanto tiempo, siento mucho la tardanza pero hace unos días intente publicas pero tuve un error en la pagina cuando subi el documento, entonces me atrapo la semana de examenes en la universidad, y andaba media nerviosa de un lado a otro.**_

_**Aquí esta el capitulo, aquí por fin Shaoran se dio cuenta de que Sakura no es solo su mejor amiga, pero todavía falta de que se convenza que el es lo mejor para Sakura, además de que en el proximo capitulo veremos un poquito de juego de seduccion por parte de Sakura, porque en el proximo capitulo titulado ¨Una noche contigo¨ ocurriran muchas cositas interesantes.**_

_**¡Gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Nos vemos pronto!**_


	4. Una noche contigo

**Capitulo IV. Juego Peligroso**

- Son 350 yenes.

- Tome – Dije pasándole el dinero mientras tomaba las bolsas del supermercado encaminándome a la salida.

Compre algunas cosas que había podido observar no estaban disponibles en el refrigerador de Shaoran, tal vez se molestaría no le gustaba que gastara en cosas que al final se las quedaría el, pero a mi me gustaba de vez en cuando darle algo para el, además esto que había comprado era para la cena de esta noche.

Al salir vi para el cielo. El sol ni siquiera podía ser admirado, pues las nubes del invierno lo escondían tras ellas. Llovería pronto, de eso no había duda. El cielo azul tenía días que no aparecía en la inmensa ciudad de Tokio, y hacia mucho frío, en ese momento una ráfaga de viento se vino hacia mí causándome un escalofrío.

Corrí con las bolsas hacia mi auto, necesitaba calor. Me estaba congelando, al llegar a mi descapotable rojo; lo abrí mientras entraba las bolsas rápidamente en el asiento del copiloto, le había puesto la capota para entrar en el supermercado, últimamente la delincuencia estaba muy fuerte. Cuando pude cerrar la puerta, y encender la calefacción me detuve un momento de mis acciones quería calentarme antes de comenzar a conducir por la inmensa ciudad atestada de gente de un lado para otro. Familias, padres, hijos, tíos, amigos, novios, etc.

Un rato después mi móvil empezó a sonar con la típica música de Shaoran, así que lo tome sin ni siquiera mirar la pantalla.

- ¿Sakura?

- Si, soy yo Shaoran ¿Qué pasa? – Dije mientras comenzaba a salir del parqueo donde estaba ubicada.

- Tomoyo quiere vernos ahora, en su casa.

- ¿Ahora? – Gruñí. No estaba de ánimos, quería preparar una rica cena.

- Si, ahora. Estoy de camino, nos vemos allí.

En ese momento colgó. Ubique el móvil en el asiento del copiloto junto con las bolsas que había adquirido unos minutos antes, cambie de dirección a la que debería tomar. Tendría que ir donde Tomoyo y salir lo mas rápido que pueda de allí, antes de que Shaoran se de cuenta de mi macabro plan.

Esta noche será mi primera vez, es decir, me voy a acostar con Shaoran esta noche. El no sabe todavía pero eso que importaba, lo iba a seducir; tenía días practicando esta noche. Nada podría arruinarme mi plan, de eso nada. Entre en la gran fila de autos que se ubicaban en la avenida que iba en dirección a la inmensa casa de Tomoyo, suspire.

Hoy era la noche de navidad, por eso tanto alboroto en la gran ciudad.

_Entonces gire y ahí estaba. El primo de Eriol que había conocido hace una semana en los preparativos de la boda, el se encargaría de la cocina, pues era un gran chef de un restaurante famoso, además de ser muy guapo. Con su pelo plateado, y sus ojos azules llenaban a uno de felicidad, tenía un aura, una personalidad tan increíble._

_- Hola, Yukito.  
- Venia del parque, y como me dijiste que trabajas aquí pensé en saludarte, y traerte estas bolas de arroz que tengo por aquí.  
- ¡OH! Muchas gracias, no debiste molestarte.  
- Conocí a un amigo tuyo.  
- ¿En serio, a quien? – Pregunte confundida.  
- No se su nombre, simplemente se que para el eres muy especial me dijo cosas muy bonitas de ti.  
- ¿OH si? Entonces debe ser una persona que me quiere mucho.  
- No tengo duda de eso – Me sonrío._

Anoche no pude evitar preguntarme muchas veces quien seria esa persona, en realidad lo que dijo Yukito no fue nada del otro mundo, pero algo me decía que se me estaba escapando algo. Tomoyo no era porque el había dicho un amigo de genero masculino, tampoco Eriol pues el estaba fuera de la ciudad ayer, y Shaoran estaba en una reunión… _¿Quién es?_, masculle.

Logre divisar la calle de Tomoyo después de media hora en aquel complicado tráfico que albergaba la ciudad. Las calles estaban rodeadas de nieve por las aceras, si que había nevado mucho anoche. No se había dado ni cuenta, anoche llego muy cansada del trabajo que ni siquiera ceno, sino que entro directamente a acostarse.

_- Buenas noches, Sakura.  
- ¡Hola, Sakura! – Saludo la hermana de Shaoran, Shiefa._

_Yo no podía evitar sorprenderme de la belleza de aquella chica. Con su pelo chocolatado pero mas claro que el de Shaoran, y obviamente mas largo. Sus ojos verdes no tan verdes como los míos, pero si tenían un verde precioso. Eran cuatro hermanas, y no podía decidir quien de las cuatro era más hermosa, pero sin duda alguna Shaoran fue el único varón, y el más guapo de la familia._

_- Buenas noches, Shiefa, Shaoran – Salude mientras me dirigía por el pasillo sin fijarme en ambas personas, estaba muy cansada._

No tenia cinco minutos tirada sobre mi cama con toda la ropa, y hasta los zapatos cuando Shaoran se sentó a mi lado pasando su mano por mi espalda, que bien me sentía pensé en ese momento. Las manos de Shaoran sobre mi cuerpo me hacían reaccionar siempre había sido así desde que tengo memoria, aunque esto Shaoran no lo sabia.

_- ¿Qué has hecho que estas tan cansada? – Me pregunto mientras me quitaba los zapatos, y todo aquello que tuviera a mí alrededor en la cama.  
- En la mañana desayune contigo, luego trabaje con seis pacientes durante la mañana, a la hora de la comida el primo de Eriol, Yukito me hizo la visita me comento sobre un amigo que se había encontrado, y en la tarde salí con tu hermana, volví al consultorio y atendí a dos pacientes mas pero la ultima era un total desastre, yo ella ya me habría suicidado.  
- Nunca digas eso._

Sabía que le molestaba que hablara de algo malo para ella misma, aunque sea una broma. Se giro para quedar de frente a el cuando sintió que le pasaba por encima para acostarse a su lado, y entonces se encontró con su mirada chocolate que tenia unos extraños brillos ámbares que le encantaban.

_Sus pechos chocaban en el torso de su mejor amigo, pero eso no importaba. El cansancio de repente desapareció, y solo estaba fijada en esa mirada tan ardiente que le estaba dedicando su mejor amigo, entonces le tomo del rostro con sus manos pero en ese momento interrumpió, su hermana con una llamada, y cuando el regreso ya ella estaba dormida, porque se había levantado con la ropa de pijama puesta._

_Que noche_, pensó mientras aparcaba frente a la casa de Tomoyo. Se bajo del auto al mismo tiempo que otro auto que podía reconocer perfectamente se ubicaba detrás del suyo en la acera, así que espero que el conductor bajara para entrar juntos.

- ¿Trafico? – Pregunte mientras el me saludaba con un beso en la mejilla, y una mano en la cintura.

- No, venia de las afueras de Tokio – Me sonrío colocando bien el gorro que traia puesto.  
- Sobre anoche…  
- Ni me lo recuerdes, estuve a punto de caer – Me interrumpió apartándose de mi para caminar hacia la puerta principal de la casa conmigo pisándole los talones.  
- Shaoran, por favor, no me hagas seducirte.

Lo escuche reírse con ganas luego de oír mis palabras. Me llene de rabia. Puse mis manos en sus hombros que se movían al compás de su risa, entonces el se giro y mis manos terminaron en su fuerte y amplio torso. Me miro con esos ojos con mucha gracia en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Seducirme? Sakura te quiero, por eso no lo haré contigo.

Quise defenderme diciéndole que era un favor a su mejor amiga, que no le pedía amarme ni enseñarme todos sus trucos, solo quería dejar de ser virgen, pero entonces en ese momento Eriol abrió la puerta con una sonrisa para nosotros.

- Shaoran, Sakura – Nos saludo, y nosotros respondimos olvidando nuestra conversación de hace unos segundos.

Entramos por la puerta principal que conducía a una hermosa sala de estar donde estaban sentados Yukito, Yue, mi hermano Touya, Nakuru y unas chicas que eran mis amigas en la primaria. ¿Qué hacían todo aquí? Nos preguntamos Shaoran y yo en una mirada rápida.

- Llego el monstruo, y el mocoso – Anuncio nuestra llegada mi hermano con su tonto saludo de siempre.

/ POV Shaoran /

Ese tipo. El que estaba al lado de Touya, y el otro raro, era el que estaba en el parque la mañana pasada. Estaba jodido. Ya sabía el motivo de esta reunión, Tomoyo como buena casamentera se ha enterado e intentara unirnos a mí y a Sakura en este preciso instante delante de todos. ¿En que maldito segundo decidió decirle sus cosas a un extraño?

Eriol nos hizo la señal de que tomáramos asiento al lado de las amigas de Sakura; si no mal recuerdo son Chiharu, Naoko y Rika. Eso no le preocupa en realidad estaba muerto de miedo, es decir, si sabia que le gustaba Sakura, también que la quería pero no estaba preparado para decirlo. Comencé a ver el salón donde nos encontrábamos aunque tantas veces habíamos venido allí.

Todo era un color amarillo pastel, con grandes ventanas al frente que daban camino al patio trasero de la casa, los muebles era de un color verde con una pequeña mesa marrón en el centro que todos rodeábamos esperando que comenzara Tomoyo a decir el motivo de mi muerte. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento.

- Les voy a presentar a los desconocidos, son Yukito y Yue, primos de Eriol y encargados de nuestra boda.

Yukito, era exactamente, como había descrito exageradamente simpático, pero tan simpático que lograba agradarte sino estuvieras en mi situación de que había contado todo lo que habías dicho la mañana pasada. Lo iba a matar, pero entonces me fije en el tal Yue.

Raro, esa era su descripción. No tenia ninguna expresión en su rostro, era muy serio todo lo contrario a Yukito, con su largo pelo de un color plateado y sus ojos azules, casi pálidos, pero eso no le quitaba lo guapo porque todas las chicas del salón lo miraban con admiración. _Ni un actor que fuera_, gruñí para mis adentros al mirar a Sakura sonrojada mientras le miraba.

- ¿De que quiere hablarnos, Tomoyo? – Cuestione fastidiado. Quería sacar a Sakura de los ojos de ese maldito rápidamente.  
- ¿Saben bailar?  
- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Sakura saliendo de su ensoñación por el modelo aquel.  
- Todos los aquí presentes tenemos que saber bailar para el día de nuestra boda, por tanto Yue nos enseñara.  
- No dije eso – Comento el tipo de repente atrayendo nuevamente las miradas enamoradas de todas las chicas, hasta de Tomoyo. _Hasta su voz les gusta_, pensé enojado.  
- No lo escuchen es un tanto orgulloso, pero estará encantado de ayudarte Tomoyo – Lo defendió mi chismoso personal.  
- Yo se bailar, si quieren le enseño a Sakura – Sugerí. _Mientras mas lejos este de ese tipo mejor_, pensé para mis adentros.  
- Yo también se bailar, Shaoran.  
- Mejor todavía nos vamos, un placer – Intente levantarme pero Tomoyo no me dio tiempo.  
- Ustedes no los traje para que aprendan a bailar, se que saben bailar lo que me preocupa es su situación actual, los necesito mas unidos que nunca para mi boda por tanto, Yukito se encargara de ustedes – Rió mientras mi sangre bajaba a mis pies.  
- ¿Nuestra situación actual? Suena como si fuéramos una pareja.  
- ¿Verdad que si? Yo pensé lo mismo anoche, que bueno seria que lo fueran. Ahora vayan con Yukito al patio trasero para que arreglen su situación mientras nosotros aprendemos a bailar con Yue.  
- ¿No puedo quedarme aquí? – Quiso rogar mi mejor amiga, pero la tome suavemente del codo llevándola conmigo para el patio trasero donde estaría colgado del cuello dispuesto a morir.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente hasta que me tomo todo el resto de la tarde salir de aquella casa. Sakura se había escapado diciendo que tenia un importante cliente y que no podía cancelarlo, así que me he quedado solo mientras todas las mujeres esperan que Yue les enseñe a bailar personalmente. No podía entenderlo, ¿Qué le veían?

Me encamine a mi auto, luego de un rato lleno de despedidas. Entre en la amplia avenida, gracias a Dios a esta hora debido a la cena de Navidad no había mucha gente en la calle, por tanto no había trafico. Llegue a mi apartamento en menos de diez minutos, ya quería ver a Sakura.

Al entrar al apartamento me bajo la sangre del rostro, a los pies. Allí estaba Sakura preparando la mesa para cenar; esta noche mi hermana no estaría con nosotros por cuestiones de noviazgo con un japonés, pero eso no importaba sino lo sensual que se veía el cuerpo de Sakura en esa ligera tela negra, que dejaba admirar sus largas piernas y el aumento de piel en el inicio de su trasero tan bien formado, entonces ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me sonrío, pude ver sus perfectos senos escondidos bajo la tela negra pero no lo suficiente para dejar de admirarlos, abajo de estos habían unos diamantes parte de la decoración de aquel vestuario que caía en cascada por el plano estomago de su mejor amiga, entonces subió a su pecho nuevamente; tirantes llevaban hasta su espalda que dejo admirar en ese momento cuando se giro para ir a la cocina, que podía verse perfectamente desde la puerta principal… _Que bella_, pensé para mis adentros.

- ¿Te quedaras ahí parado sin hacer nada? – Entonces fijo su mirada verde en mi, y se acerco con preocupación - ¿Estas bien? Te noto algo pálido.

¿Qué le decía? Tenia sus manos en mi rostro, podía besarla en este momento y hacerla MIA, terminando por fin con este sacrificio tan grande que estaba haciendo. _¡Dios! _Tenia casi dos semanas sin sexo, y Sakura se me acercaba de esta manera. Respire profundo, la tome de los hombros con toda la dificultad del mundo, y la separe un poco de mi.

- Estoy bien, solo me quede pensando.

Pase a su lado caminando hasta mi habitación, cuando llegue cerré la puerta tras de mi, apoyándome en ella al instante. _¡Gracias a Dios, Sakura no se dio cuenta! _Mi querido ¨amigo¨ de allá abajo estaba encendiéndose ante la imagen que estaba creando en mi cabeza, no podía darme ese lujo, no ahora. Sakura Kinomoto estaba cumpliendo su promesa de esta tarde, me estaba seduciendo, y yo no era mas que un idiota por estar cumpliendo sus expectativas. Tome aire, me quite el saco que cargaba encima lo tire en aquella amplia en la que podríamos perfectamente cumplir nuestras fantasías, Sakura y yo. _¡Idiota! _No podía pensar ese tipo de cosas en este momento, así que salí de la habitación, y me senté en la mesa esperando que Sakura terminara de servir.

- Te ves mejor, ya me estaba preocupando – Murmuraba mientras se sentaba en la mesa con una pierna encima de la otra dejándome admirar su trasero _¡Cuenta desde cien hacia atrás!  
_- Eres una chica muy sensible, solo estaba pensando – La volví a mirar esta vez a su rostro - ¿Duermes con… eso?  
- ¡OH si! Me lo compre anoche, es tan cómoda me siento como si estuviera… - Se quedo pensando, y me miro sonriente – Desnuda.  
- ¿Desnuda? Buena palabra – Puntualicé mientras tomaba un poco de vino de un solo sorbo.

Asintió ante mi respuesta, y se dispuso a cenar al igual que yo pero mientras esperaba no pude evitar ver el movimiento de su cuerpo al irse sirviendo, y no pude evitar preguntarme mientras abría un par de botones de mi camisa verde ¿Cómo seria sus movimientos, conmigo sobre ella? _¡Basta!_

- Shaoran – Mire ante el llamado, su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío, podía sentir su respiración mi rostro, sus labios estaban tan cerca de los míos que podía sentir su sabor desde esta distancia - ¿Shaoran? – Volvió a llamar, y reaccione.  
- ¿Si?  
- ¿Estas bien? Te has tomado tres copas de vino en menos de cinco minutos.  
- Estoy perfectamente, algunos problemas en la empresa, nada mas – Comente mientras giraba mi rostro al frente para servirme un poco de almejas a la italiana, la cena que había preparado MI Sakura _¡NO es tuya! _

Sentí su mirada sobre mí, y volví a preguntarme como seria ser observado desde abajo por esos ojos verdes que tanto me gustaban; Entonces sentí la molestia entre mis piernas, estaba perdido. Tenía un enorme problema con mi amigo de allá abajo, y Sakura estaba endemoniadamente sensual para mis ojos, y para la propia satisfacción de mi problema. Comía sin saborear realmente, sabia que Sakura me estaba hablando sobre lo extraño que me estaba comportando esta noche pero en realidad, solo necesitaba una ducha bien fría.

- ¿Y que dices si terminamos esta noche con broche de oro?

No pude evitar mirarla cuando escuche esa pregunta con ese tono tan sensual de entre sus labios. ¿Broche de oro? ¿Noche? ¿Terminamos? Esas palabras revoloteaban por mi mente cada segundo como si fuera una grabadora que las estuviera repitiendo, no sabia que expresión tenía en el rostro pero parecía que le satisfacía enormemente a mi mejor amiga; Entonces me reí, y a ella se le desapareció la satisfacción de su hermoso rostro.

- Es la noche de Navidad, cenamos una rica cena italiana con un vino de los años ochenta, creo que esta noche no pudo ser mejor.  
- Yo si se como hacerla mejor – Ronroneo, e increíblemente eso me gusto.  
- Yo… - La mire y no pude seguir hablando.

El silencio invadió por un momento el espacio. La contemple mientras colocaba mis manos alrededor de sus perfumados cabellos castaños levantando despacio su rostro porque era mas alto que ella, la cercanía era inminente, ojos con ojos, busque su mirada hasta quedar perfectamente reconocido en el mas ansiado Deja vu; Me acerque hasta rozar sus tibios labios cerrando nuestros ojos ante el contacto mas suave, labios con labios, sin prisa, despacio. Nuestros alientos se mezclaron hasta formar un nuevo sabor jamás probado, con una de mis manos la acerque mas a mi, quería sentir su cuerpo contra el mío a pesar del espacio que nos separaba, ella me respondió rodeando mi cuello con sus pequeños brazos, nos estábamos complaciéndonos mutuamente jugando con nuestro paladar, subiendo la intensidad de esa unión tan personal, y sin llegar a mas nuestros labios se separaron quedando nuestras respiraciones mas agitadas que nunca.

Era nuestro segundo beso, y debo admitir, que el mejor que he tenido. Nos quedamos allí mirándonos mientras escuchábamos los fuegos artificiales de la ciudad, explotando por el lago, eso no nos importaba. Yo solo pensaba en lo delicioso de ese beso, y en el peligroso juego que me encontraba en este momento, entonces ella me sonrío.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**_

_**Mucho tiempo, no? .. EHmmm aquí les dejo este capitulote 3, 140 palabras.. ¡! No se pierdan en sus pensamientos para el proximo capitulo, de verdad no lo hagan ¡! No exageren, esta historia va para largo (no mas de 18, porque no me gustan las historias tan largas xD)**_

_**¡Espero les guste! Agregue de todo un poquito, aparecieron Touya y Yue, en la proxima trataremos mas con ellos, Shaoran demostro que es mas hombre que amigo xD, hubo mas accion en nuestros personajes queridos (celos, beso xD), Sakura uso su cuerpo para seducir (no fue una seduccion fuerte, porque la chica es virgen y las vírgenes no servimos pa' eso!), y el pobre Shaoran se dio cuenta del problema de su confesion a Yukito lol.**_

PD: Comentarios a criticas ¡Las amo!  
Cainat06: ¡Grax! Tal vez no es como esperabas, pero necesito de alguna forma que sea asi para que la historia quede genial ¿comprendes? .. Si te das cuenta intento unir todas las ideas pero tranquilizate, que por eso no se le hara mas facil el plan a Sakura, ni tampoco la vida mas facil a Shaoran xD

¡y mi mejor critica! LMUndine: ¿He mejorado, cariño? Intento cumplir tus expectativas, y trate de corregir mis errores, espero tu respuesta y que te guste el capitulo :D

_**¡Gracias a todas, y todos por sus comentarios!**_


	5. Frustrante Navidad

**Capitulo V. Visitas, frustrante situación.**

_Ding, Dong._

¡Fantástico! Rápidamente fui a la habitación mientras intentaba ocultar mi gran problema, cuando pude llegar a mi habitación entonces respire profundo por el dolor que me estaba causando mi gran amigo, me baje los pantalones llevándome con ellos los boxers, encendí la ducha para llenarla de agua fría, y me entre cuando estuve completamente desnudo ya que no quería mojar la camisa, en unos minutos estaría listo para volver a salir.

_¿Shaoran? ¡No puedo salir con este… vestido!_

Lo sabia pero yo tampoco podía recibir visitas con mi problema en acción, me detuve un momento a pensar en que podían hacer.

- Ponte un pantalón, y un abrigo ¡Pero yo no puedo salir! – Exclame tan alto que ella lo escuchara, la escuche maldecirme.

Todo era culpa de ella, que se había propuesto violarme prácticamente. Eso se llamaba una mujer desesperada, pero una mujer desesperada muy bonita demasiado para su propio gusto, y mientras pensaba en lo bella que era Sakura mi problema iba desapareciendo, me sentía tranquilo y no me causaba más dolor. La verdad es que Sakura esa noche casi lo iba a lograr, sino hubiera ocurrido esa fantástica interrupción, no debía permitirme estar a solas con Sakura nuevamente en un lugar privado.

Salí de la ducha, vistiéndome nuevamente y se miro al espejo. Todavía mis labios estaban rojos del beso anterior, y al recordarlo me mordí los labios suavemente, no sabia porque pero hubiera que siempre pudiera besar a su mejor amiga.

_¡Eso es lo que ocurre cuando un hombre tiene una mejor amiga, termina enamorándose!_

Mire para todos lados buscando aquella voz tan chillona que conocía tan bien, era la voz de mi prima Mei Ling, pero no vi a nadie. Solo mi habitación de baño, y más para afuera mi propia habitación entonces ¿Por qué la acabo de escuchar? ¿Seria mi imaginación?

- Te voy a decir algo, Shaoran – Se puso a mi lado mi castaña favorita, estaba enojada.

- ¿Si? – Me gire hacia ella con una sonrisa.

Ella se quedo muda, embobada. ¿Con que? Entonces mire hacia donde miraba, mi torso, había olvidado que tenia la camisa desabotonada, me reí silenciosamente mientras la tomaba de los hombros encaminándola hacia la salida de mi habitación.

- Te… iba a decir algo.

- ¿Lo recuerdas?

- No, ni idea.

- Es algo normal en las mujeres, claro que siempre que sucede algo así es con un hombre con quien no han tratado tan cerca como tu de mi, así que diría que es una reacción extraña.

- ¿Qué tanto?

- Rarísima – La bese en la frente cuando llegamos a la sala donde mi hermana, y su nuevo novio.

Ella se levanto rápidamente del sofá mientras me abrazaba con mucha energía, gracias a Dios aparte a Sakura a tiempo porque sino nos hubiéramos ahogado. Le correspondí el abrazo por menos de dos segundos, porque intente quitármela de encima luego de ese tiempo recorrido.

- ¡OH Shaoran! ¿Por qué te escondes a mi llegada?

- Es que tenia urgencia de ir al baño – Mentí para mi propia satisfacción.

- ¡Feliz Navidad, Shaoran! Estaba preocupada de que tu y Sakura la pasaran solos en Navidad así que vinimos a darle compañía – Explico ella.

- Hoy es la primera vez en que me agrada tu inesperada visita – Sentí la incesante mirada de una castaña a mi lado, sabia que me estaba odiando en este momento.

Caminamos hasta el sofá, la mesa aun estaba servida pero ninguno al parecer estábamos interesados en comer, la castaña se sentó a mi lado y pude ver como bostezaba. Eran casi las doce de la noche, y anoche no fue su mejor día, quizás seria mejor deshacerme de mis visitas para poder darle la privacidad para irse a dormir.

- Yo…

- ¿Y Shaoran que hicieron aparte de la rica cena? – Pregunto mi hermana interrumpiéndome.

- Pues en realidad eso nada mas, yo había llegado de los ensayos de la boda de nuestra amiga Tomoyo, y pues ya la cena estaba servida así que comenzamos a cenar, y luego llegaste tú.

- Si, y casi terminamos con broche de oro – Asentí nervioso al entender el segundo sentido.

- Que pena que no sean pareja porque sino terminarían la noche en la cama, como mi querido y yo – Rió mi hermana.

- No digas eso, amor.

- Pero es cierto, no temas… Shaoran es un mujeriego, y Sakura… ¿Sigues siendo virgen?

- Si, estoy esperando a que me violen – Sonrió ella mirándome mas yo le sonreí devuelta, esta sonrisa se estaba haciendo una pintura en mi rostro.

- ¡OH! Querida tienes 24, no debes seguir esperando… Eso del amor de tu vida, no creas nada de eso… A la persona indicada no le importara sino eres virgen, es mas le encantara que no lo seas.

- Si, es cierto pero es mejor que espere al indicado, no pierde nada con ello.

- Cierto, ¿sabes que, Sakura? Deberías hacerlo con Shaoran, es un profesional en el tema y es tu mejor amigo – Aconsejo mi ''querida'' hermana.

Sakura estaba sorprendida al igual que yo. ¿Cómo dos personas podían pensar la misma cosa? Esa idea era una locura, es decir, tal vez en alguna dimensión extraña podría ser pero no en esta dimensión en que vivo con Sakura, aquí eso se considera una locura. Entonces me levante y busque en el bar una botella de vino del 75, mi vino mas añejo así que tome cuatro copas y las lleve a la mesa que estaba ubicada en el centro de la sala. Todos me miraban extrañados, ¿Quién no? Ni siquiera he respondido a tremenda locura, pero no caeré en este juego. Serví las cuatro copas, y tome un sorbo de la mía sintiendo el rico sabor añejo en mis pupilas gustativas.

- ¿Qué piensas de eso, Shaoran? – Me pregunto mi hermana.

- Es una locura.

- Tú no tendrías problemas con eso, es mas me hallo extraño que no estés en la cama de alguna extraña esta noche.

- No tengo la necesidad, además siempre paso la navidad con Sakura.

- ¿Saben que? Necesito aire fresco – Murmuro la ojiverde caminando hasta la puerta saliendo de mi apartamento.

- Gracias, hermana – Le gruñí por ella se había encargado de haberle arruinado la navidad de Sakura.

Camine con ambas copas, la mía y la de Sakura en las manos, hasta llegar al ascensor donde estaba esperando Sakura que llegara. Le sonreí mientras le invitaba con la copa un sorbo de ese delicioso vino, ella la tomo para luego ambos entrar en el ascensor.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando teníamos trece años, y el ascensor de la torre de Tokio se detuvo?

Ella asintió sonriendo.

- Ese día me llamaste por primera vez por mi nombre, nunca lo olvidare.

- Si, y en la noche me llamaste para preguntarme si podías tutearme también.

- Si – Rió.

Salimos del ascensor hasta quedar en la entrada del edificio donde había un gran jardín, y la luna brillaba más que nunca. La mire. El rostro de Sakura parecía hecho para ser el reflejo de la luz de la luna, sus ojos adquirían un brillo especial, su piel se tornaba pálida pero brillante, y sus cabellos era de un color oscuro. Me encantaba esa imagen.

- Mira.

Mire hacia el cielo, y vi que nevaba. Sonreí, a Sakura le gustaba mucho la nieve. Eso la alegraría.

/ POV Sakura /

Tome un sorbo de vino del que Shaoran me había dado, estaba riquísimo. Sabia que estaba preocupado por mi ánimo, pero no estaba triste simplemente estaba como decían los profesionales, frustrada. Cuando había llegado la hermana de Shaoran estaba excitada, quería terminar, quería sentir a Shaoran más cerca que nunca de mí. Reí silenciosamente, y al parecer Shaoran no se dio cuenta sino que siguió mirando la nieve.

- ¿Recuerdas la navidad que pasamos mientras aprendíamos a esquiar?

- Como olvidarla, aprendiste muy rápido.

- Tu también, sino hubiera sido por Eriol te hubieras dado un golpe muy feo con ese árbol – Rei al recordarlo.

- Ese es un recuerdo reprimido – Rio el.

Un momento de silencio que fue arruinado por un ligero carraspeo a nuestro lado, para fijarnos en la visita de mi hermano y aquel chico tan lindo que había visto en la reunión de la casa de Tomoyo, Yue.

- ¡Hola hermano, Yue! – Salude colocándome frente a ese chico.

- Monstruo, mocoso.

- Buenas noches – Respondió Yue, _que linda su voz_.

- ¡No soy un monstruo! ¿Cómo estas el día de hoy, Yue?

- Bien, gracias. Te hemos traido esto.

- ¡OH Gracias! – Dije tomando en mis manos aquel precioso regalo - ¿Lo compraste tu? – Cuestione ilusionada.

- Es de mi parte, Monstruo.

- Gracias, hermano – Agradecí.

- ¿Yue tienes novia? – Pregunto Shaoran, y le mire emocionado al parecer había entendido que quería saber eso.

- No.

- ¿Tienes sida?

- No.

- ¿Te gustan los hombres?

- No.

- ¿Eres alcohólico?

- No.

- ¡Bien! Pasemos al apartamento, ¿si? – Reí nerviosamente tomando bruscamente del brazo de mi mejor amigo - ¿Qué tipo de preguntas son esas Shaoran?

- Ese tipo no me cae, Sakura – Me susurro.

- No es a ti a quien debe caerte, es a mi quien debe gustarme.

- No me gusta para ti.

- Tengo 24 años, Shaoran. Se elegir a mis parejas – Susurre enojada.

- Perfecto, entonces – También estaba enojado.

Caminamos hasta entrar en el ascensor, así que entramos cada uno en parejas. Entonces me fije en que faltaba una persona.

- Hermano ¿Y Yukito? – Sentí como Shaoran temblaba ¿pero de que?  
- Tuvo algunas cosas que hacer, y no pudo venir por eso Yue me acompaña.

- Comprendo.

Llegamos al piso de Shaoran, para luego entrar en su apartamento donde estaba la hermana de Shaoran probando un poco de la cena que había hecho para navidad, ella nos saludo con alegría cuando nos vio llegar con mas visitas.

- ¡Que alegría! Ya ves que todos nos preocupamos por la soledad de sus navidades, chicos – Rió ella saludando con mucha energía a los chicos, sobre todo a Yue – Por cierto llamo Tomoyo, dicen que vienen de camino.

- ¿En serio?

- Si.

Shaoran y yo nos miramos trágicamente, de repente el enojo había pasado a segundo lugar. ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en venir esta navidad al apartamento de Shaoran?

- ¿Te dijo algún motivo? – Cuestiono Shaoran.

- Si, me dijo que no quería que Sakura y tu pasaran la navidad solos.

- Que linda ella – Dijo con sarcasmo Shaoran mientras se bebía una copa de vino de un sorbo.

Me senté al lado de Shaoran nuevamente solo que esta vez el sillón se compartía con Yue, ese chico era tan callado. Tan misterioso no podía dejar de mirarlo de reojo cada vez que se me presentaba la oportunidad, sus ojos azules parecían ocultar algo como si fuera un ser mágico, era hermoso. Lo único que sabia de el era que era hermano de Yukito, pero no lo podía creer. Ambos eran tan diferentes, Yukito siempre sonríe, y Yue ni siquiera le he visto una mueca en su perfecto rostro.

_¡Perfecto!_

Pensaba para mis adentros mientras veía como comía unos pastelitos que le había traído la hermana de Shaoran, hasta comiendo su perfecto rostro seguía siendo perfecto _¡OH Dios! _Pensé cuando le vi lamerse sus labios con su lengua, cuanta perfección en una sola persona escuchaba a lo lejos los murmullos, y risas de las personas que me rodeaban pero ¿Qué mujer en su santo juicio podía estar pendiente a una conversación mientras esta al lado de semejante hombre?

- ¡Sakura! ¡Yue!

- Tomoyo – Respondí mientras salía de mi ensoñación.

Entonces sentí un aura enojada a mi lado, Shaoran. ¿Por qué estaría enojado? ¿Por lo de hace un rato? ¡Por Dios! Era algo estupido por lo que peleamos, ya debía habérsele pasado entonces ¿Por qué estaba enojado? Se sentó a mi lado nuevamente pero esta vez de forma brusca como si lo hiciera para proteger su territorio, y miraba a Yue con rabia ¿Qué le pasaba?

Me levante del sofá para caminar hacia la cocina donde se encontraban las chicas ¿Cómo era posible que pensaran preparar algo a las 2 de la mañana? Entonces allí las vi reírse, y me detuve en la puerta para escuchar un poco de su conversación.

_¿Viste a Xiao Lang? ¡Pobrecito! _

_¡Si! Y Sakura la muy despistada embobada por Yue, de verdad fue una escena graciosa._

_Si, pero eso demuestra que entre esos dos hay algo mas…_

_Te confesare algo, nuestra querida Sakura le pidió a Shaoran que tuviera sexo con ella._

_¿Hablas enserio? ¡Les propuse eso a ellos hace unas horas! ¡Que coincidencia!_

Entre rápidamente, y entonces ellas se quedaron mudas ante mi expresión de confusión. No entendía nada.

- ¿Puedo saber de que hablan?

- Simplemente estábamos hablando de… - Estaba mintiendo ¿Por qué?

- Al parecer a Shaoran se le ha presentado una gran dificultad, y ya sabes como es Shaoran no tiene mucha paciencia – Me sonrió Tomoyo.

- ¿Qué dificultad?

- Yue, al parecer a Shaoran no le cae bien.

- Si, eso me dijo pero no se por que… - Me quede pensativa mientras tomaba asiento en una silla que había para el comedero – Yue no es un mal tipo.

- Pero esta llamando la atención del ser mas preciado para Shaoran – Agrego Tomoyo a mi suposición.

- ¿El ser mas preciado para Shaoran? - _¿Shaoran esta enamorado?_, me pregunte a mis adentros.

- ¡Chicas, jugaremos un juego vengan para la sala! – Escuchamos gritar a Eriol.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hola ¡! Aquí esta el quinto capitulo de esta fabulosa historia que entre todas estamos formando, espero les guste. Yue no esta haciendo nada, y Shaoran le estaba cojiendo odio por su ser mas preciado, y la pobre Sakura no ha dejado lo despistada con el tiempo.**_

_**Aquí nos dimos un poco mas de cuenta de los celos de Shaoran, con sus ''incesantes preguntas'' al pobre Yue xD **_

_**¡Espero les guste! ¡Nos vamos pronto! ¡Dejen sus comentarios, y aportes por favor! ¡Ese es mi sueldo recuerden! :D **_


	6. 6 Meses

_**¡OH, lo siento! Pero inspiración decidió irse de vacaciones, dejándome abandonada en la triste soledad XD Ósea, sequía mental.**_

_**¡Les tengo una buena noticia!**_

_**De ahora en adelante publicare los miércoles en la noche, aquí en mi país. Todos los miércoles pueden ver su capitulo de esta historia por este medio, Fanfiction, y si por sia caso no puedo publicar, les estaré informando por mi Twitter (así que seria bueno que me sigan, yo les sigo también) **_

_**¡Espero les guste el capitulo! ¡Nos vemos el próximo miércoles 8, por el mismo canal! **_

**Capitulo VI. Tomoeda**

-¿Y esa cara? – Fue lo primero que escuche de mi amigo cuando me senté en la mesa de todas las mañanas.

- No me siento bien, creo que me dará un resfriado – Le conteste mientras pedía un café a la chica que atendía.

Entonces le mire aquella mañana se le notaba lo poco que había dormido la noche anterior, su cabello estaba algo desordenado pero eso me gustaba, y me hacia pensar en cosas que hacer con ese pelo en un momento mas intimo sin embargo, por el camino que iba nunca sucedería nada de eso, suspire.

- ¿Algo te ocurre Sakura?

Nuevamente volví a mirarle sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, sabia que le estaba ocultando algo que en realidad no era ningún secreto quería que el me hiciera mujer, y el no quería eso no era un secreto, pero si es un secreto que me tiene frustrada. Entonces tome el café que me entregaba la camarera ignorando olímpicamente la mirada ámbar de mi mejor amigo.

- ¿No me responderás? – Cuestiono apoyándose contra la mesa en busca de acercarse mas a mi.

- ¿Me puedes repetir la razón por la cual no quieres tener sexo conmigo?

- Claro – Entonces se giro para mirar a la mesera que estaba a mi lado, sentí como la sangre agolpaba en mis mejillas, que vergüenza – Sakura eres virgen, tu primera vez debe ser especial y no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo yo, porque tu y yo solo somos amigos, a menos que eso cambie.

Lo último lo dijo en un susurro pero aun así lo escuche; ¿Podría ser posible…? No, para nada. Nunca, es simplemente imposible. Así que sacudí la cabeza para sacarme esa idea de la cabeza que era totalmente ridícula, tome un sorbo de mi café para luego volver a mirarle.

- Entonces consígueme un amigo tuyo para que me haga este favor – Solté sin pensarlo, pero sin embargo la expresión de Shaoran de total terror en ese momento, no tenia precio quise reírme pero la oculte lo mejor que pude.

- Tenia una suposición de que te habías golpeado la cabeza, y durante unos días tuviste este tonto capricho pero… - Tomo una pausa – No fue un golpe, sino que has perdido la cabeza.

- Shaoran ¿Por qué tanto problema por una simple virginidad? Si yo no le doy la importancia que debe, según tu, tener, ¿Por qué se la das tu?

Sentí como se tensaba en su asiento, su camisa verde oscuro había comenzado a arrugarse por los bruscos movimientos que había hecho en los últimos minutos que hemos conversado, estaba comenzando a enojarse lo sabia, pero eso no me importaba porque yo creía merecer la razón de tanta preocupación de repente por mis relaciones con un hombre.

- ¿Qué fue eso de ayer?

- ¿Qué?

- Lo del beso con ese tipo – Gruño.

_- Sakura tienes que besar a Yue – Me impuso como reto Tomoyo, mi expresión seguro no tenia precio porque muchos se estaban por reír. Si, era guapo pero recién le conocía, entonces suspire y con mis mejillas sonrojadas, lo sabia camine pasando por detrás de Shaoran hasta quedarme en frente de Yue._

_No sabia que hacer, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Nunca había besado un extraño, y no pensaba comenzar ahora pero ya había aceptado el reto, entonces sentí como la tensión en el ambiente se hacia presente, no sabia porque y algo me decía que no mirara hacia atrás. En ese momento mi cuerpo iba a girarse a pesar de mis propias advertencias, pero sentí como las manos grandes de un hombre se encerraban en mi rostro y me hacia mirar aquel perfecto rostro._

_Entonces me di cuenta de que este chico, Yue era más bonito de cerca. Sus ojos azules brillaban con más intensidad, y vio como se acercaba lentamente. ¡Me iba a besar! Comencé a respirar agitadamente ante los nervios de ser besada por el, no sabia porque pero era una situación muy excitante a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía._

_Siempre supe que seria espectacular besar a un hombre tan guapo como este, y lo era; Aunque le correspondía en su apasionado beso no podía entender por que extraña razón pensaba en Shaoran y en la forma tan tierna que me beso hace unas horas, como si yo fuera delicada, como si fuera a romperme entonces Yue se separo de mi respirando con dificultad y yo hacia lo mismo mientras regresaba a mi puesto al lado de Shaoran, y volví a sentir aquella tensión y pude sentir como la emanaba Shaoran, luego le preguntaría por que cuando entendiera por que no pude querer el beso de un chico tan guapo como Yue._

- No podía hacer nada, tenia que besarle.

- Pero no tenias que corresponderle con tanta pasión – Volvió a gruñirme mientras encerraba en su puño una servilleta.

- ¡Ay Shaoran! No fue nada, fue simplemente un beso – _Vacío_, pensé para mi misma.

- ¿Te gusto?

Lo mire con la sorpresa pintada en la cara, entonces me di cuenta de que su rostro estaba endurecido por la rabia, nunca había visto tan enojado a Shaoran, parecía que le hubieran contado algo sumamente terrible, parecía herido.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? No he hecho nada malo.

Mire como se volvía a recargar en la mesa para mirarme de cerca, podía sentir su aliento cerca del mío, y sentí confusión por los remolinos de emoción que me abundaban en momentos como este que antes no me hacían ninguna reacción ahora simplemente me siento como una adolescente enamorada.

- ¿Te gusto? – Susurro siendo su aliento quien llegara a mi rostro.

- Si, mucho – Confesé y luego pensé que debí mentirle pero no tenia que hacerlo, Shaoran no podía reclamarme.

- Permiso.

Lo mire mientras caminaba hasta los baños, estaba muy enojado y yo estaba muy confundida esa mañana no entendía las reacciones de Shaoran ante mis comentarios, ese momento fue interrumpido por un murmullo sobre que al parecer Shaoran y yo estábamos sufriendo problemas de pareja, como dije antes, todos piensan que somos pareja.

- ¿Desea comer algo?

- No, no tengo hambre pero trae una hamburguesa para Shaoran, por favor.

- De acuerdo.

Entonces sonreí; sabía que era un acto de locos, sonreír solo pero de alguna manera extraña me gustaba que Shaoran reaccionara así, era como si estuviera…

- Celoso – Susurre para mi misma antes de tomarme otro sorbo de café.

_Era nuestro tercer año de secundaria, teníamos una pequeña reunión por el cumpleaños de Eriol entonces en ese momento observe como Tomoyo se levantaba del asiento para caminar hasta donde estaba su gavetero, de allí saco una pequeña botella que puso en el medio de nosotros pidiéndonos que bajáramos al suelo. Mire a Shaoran en busca de alguna respuesta sobre que trataba el juego, y lo vi sonrojado._

_- Este juego se llama ¨El juego de la botella¨ ¿Les explico las reglas? – Al entender nuestro silencio nos explico sonriente – Girare la botella entonces la botella señalara a dos personas, entonces cuando se les señale tienen que tomar un vaso de vodka cada uno, y luego deben besarse y según vaya ocurriendo la misma pareja, el beso tiene que ser apasionado._

_- ¿Qué? – Gritamos Shaoran y yo sonrojados, muy sonrojados._

_- Yo entendía que debías responder con la verdad cualquier pregunta que te hicieran, entonces si no lo hacías debías… besarte con la otra persona – Explico Shaoran._

_- Creo que tengo una idea._

_Todos miramos directamente a Eriol, cuando se le ocurrían ideas eran buenas ideas pero, mas mortificantes. Entonces el nos sonrío con esa simpatía tan malvada que le caracterizaba, era de esos tipos que con solo sonreírte de esa manera te dan el mal presentimiento de que vas a morir en los siguientes cinco minutos._

_- El juego puede tornarse mas interesante, si en vez de preguntas sobre cosas que la mayoría de nosotros sabe sobre el otro, lo jugamos con castigo o prenda, la botella señala una persona entonces se le impone un castigo, y sino lo hace entonces se quita una prenda ¿Estamos en confianza, no? _

_- ¡OH me encanta! ¡Comencemos! _

_No pude emitir ningún sonido antes de que el juego comenzara, suspire pensando en que existía la minima esperanza en que los castigos no fueran tan difíciles._

_- ¡OH! _

_Entonces fije mi mirada en todos, y en la botella. Me quede de piedra. ¡Soy la primera!_

_- ¿Castigo o prenda? _

_- Castigo – Tartamudee._

_- Dale un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja a Li._

_¡NO! _

_No se como me acerque a Shaoran, y pegue nuestras mejillas. Comencé a respirar dificultosamente entonces me acerque a su lóbulo, suspire y lo bese tiernamente en esa parte, luego cuando sentí que mi rostro no ardía tanto me atreví a mirarle. Sus tiernos ojos ámbares brillaban más que nunca, esos ojos que tanto me encantaban ahora me gustaban mas con ese extraño brillo. Sonreí a pesar de la vergonzosa situación alejándome de su rostro para sentarme a frente._

Fue la primera vez que me di cuenta lo guapo que era Shaoran. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento entonces Shaoran toco mi mano devolviendo a la realidad, a su frente en aquel restaurante. No se lo que es vivir sin Shaoran desde la primaria, y no tengo ganas de empezar a saberlo.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – Inquirió tocándome la frente, seguro estaba sonrojada.

- No, solo recordaba la primera vez que jugué… - Me interrumpió riéndose.

- ¡Estabas súper roja todo el juego!

- No te quedabas atrás, créeme – Reí con el, me sentí feliz de saber que se le había pasado un poco el enojo – Lo siento.

Me miro detenidamente mientras dejaba de reír hasta que lanzo un suspiro al vacío, tomo una de mis manos entre las suyas y la acaricio, me gusto esa caricia fue tan delicada, últimamente este tipo de cosas me comenzaban a sorprender.

- No te disculpes, yo lo lamento – Respiro profundo – No debí tener esa reacción, es solo que me molesta ese tipo.

- Shaoran ¿ya no sales de noche? – Cambie el tema, no quería seguir peleando.

- Últimamente no lo he hecho, aunque quede de verme con una de ellas el 27, no se para que pero me dijo que yo lo sabia así que le hice creer que si, se llama Emily, creo – Rió mientras se comía la hamburguesa que le había ordenado.

- OH.

- ¿Te gusto?

- ¿Vuelves con la misma pregunta?

- No, esta vez te pregunto si te gusto mi beso.

Sentí la sangre concentrarse en mis mejillas pero medio sonreí.

- ¿Cuál de los tres?

- El ultimo.

_Entonces gire la cabeza hacia el juego, habían comenzado con la hermana de Shaoran y… ¡OH por Dios! Le toco Eriol, pero ella decidió quitarse el chaleco de lentejuelas que traía encima. Entonces la botella volvió a girar quedando Shaoran en el punto de disparo, entonces me pregunte que haría ¿prenda o castigo? Mordí mi labio en medio de la desesperación pues Shaoran se había quedado pensando que haría._

_- Castigo – Sonrío orgulloso mientras se mordía los labios. Me pareció un acto tan sensual._

_- Eso pensaba por eso tu hermana te pondrá el castigo – Informo Tomoyo para luego mirarme de una forma que no entendí, pero si me dio un presentimiento extraño._

_- Quiero que beses de manera apasionada a Sakura._

_No pude entender lo que paso hasta que sentí los labios de Shaoran sobre los míos, eran como los recordaba desde hace unas horas; Dulces, suaves tenia los ojos cerrados pero yo no, entonces los cerré para corresponder su beso entonces sentí como se separo un poco de mi pero unió nuestras frentes, y volvió a unir nuestros pero esta vez no con tanta suavidad sentí como me pedía permiso para entrar, así que abrí un poco mi poco y su lengua entro en la mía primero de forma intermitente y lenta, y luego fue subiendo a un tono largo y profundo. Su mano se coloco entre el cuello y mi cabello, eso me pareció apasionado así que coloque mis manos en su pecho, estaba hincada el frente mío lo sentía pero no me importaba solo quería seguir besándole hasta que me faltara el aire, si solo eso quería._

_Entonces sentí como separaba sus calidos labios de los míos lentamente dejándome pequeños besos en los míos, como tratando de calmar el ardor que sentía en esos momentos por la pasión entregada de hace unos minutos._

- ¿A sinceridad? ¿No te enojaras? – Vi como fruncía el ceño pero asintió de mala gana.

- Me encanto, se nota que eres un profesional en el tema de las mujeres.

- Lo se – Sonrío orgulloso - ¿Nos vamos? – Asentí mientras me levantaba del asiento.

- Odio viajar ¿sabias?

- Todas las navidades y veranos dices lo mismo, creo que me había enterado – Dijo mientras me colocaba una mano en la cintura para encaminarnos hacia la salida.

Al salir sentí como la fría navidad nos enviaba su viento, me frote los brazos ante la repentina ventisca, y Shaoran comenzó a frotármelos el también, me sonroje… _Que imponente se ve_, pensé mientras Shaoran me abría la puerta de su auto para entrar en el asiento del copiloto, para luego dar la vuelta y entrar para arrancar rápidamente hacia la salida de la ciudad de Tokio. Íbamos a visitar a mi papa, como regalo de Navidad siempre lo hacíamos era una costumbre que no me perdía, a pesar de que odiara viajar.

POV Shaoran

Me sentía frustrado a pesar de que Sakura había afirmado que le había gustado mi beso, no puedo creer que fuera capaz de besarse con ese muñeco de Yue, era simplemente impensable cuando les vi besarse inmediatamente me enoje simplemente no podía concebirlo, ella era MIA.

Mientras iba conduciendo por las atascadas calles de Tokio me pregunte si algún día Sakura se enamoraría y se alejaría de mi, seguro que si me respondí en mi mente pero el dolor no dejaba siquiera que pensara en ese momento, era inevitable lo sabia pero no por eso debía ser pronto, yo me encargaría de alargarlo lo mas posible. Nadie la alejarla de mi, entonces en ese instante me di cuenta del sentimiento de posesión que estaba sintiendo sobre Sakura, o mejor dicho, reconocí el sentimiento porque de una manera u otra lo había tenido siempre en mi.

- ¿Crees que mi papa se sienta solo?

Gire la cabeza hacia ella cuando me detuve en un semáforo en rojo, ella estaba mirando a la ventana con distracción pero sabia que estaba preocupada por mi respuesta ante esa pregunta.

- Algunas veces si, pero eso no quiere decir nada, todos alguna vez nos sentimos solos pero no por eso quiere decir que siempre lo hacemos.

- Estoy preocupada, hace tanto tiempo que mama murió así que hemos sido la única compañía de mi padre, y ahora que Touya se decidió a venir a la ciudad, estará solo.

- Tu padre es un hombre muy sabio, sabrá no sentirse excluido – Le dije mientras comenzaba mi conducción nuevamente en unos veinte minutos llegaríamos a la casa de Sakura, en la vieja Tomoeda.

- Eso lo se.

- ¿Entonces que te preocupa?

- ¿Te imaginas que un día se enferme, y no nos diga nada?

Sonreí ante el dramatismo de Sakura, aunque la entendía porque siempre me preocupaba por la salud de mi madre a pesar de que mis hermanas vivan con ella todavía, eso era normal, y como siempre, uno pensaba lo peor de las situaciones más simples.

- No creo que haga eso.

- Pues yo si lo creo, el tiende a callar sus sentimientos por solo no arruinar nuestra felicidad.

- Sakura eso era cuando eran unos niños, ya no hará ese tipo de cosas – Rió viendo de reojo como Sakura inflaba los cachetes como una niña.

- Te creo, pero como quiera se lo advertiré – Sonrió ante sus palabras.

El silencio se hizo presente entre nosotros, escuchaba la música que Sakura había puesto en la radio del auto, era nuestra música de viaje según ella, aunque nunca he logrado entender por que pero aun así me gustaba porque de una manera extraña Sakura se había incluido en mi vida, y hasta en mis costumbres, esa era nuestra vida.

- ¡Shaoran mira! – Entonces baje la velocidad del auto, hasta detenerlo frente a una casa de aspecto elegante pero antiguo, sonreí cuando la reconocí.

- La casa de Eriol.

- ¡Si! Sigue muy bonita, ¿verdad?

- Si, como siempre Eriol es muy cuidadoso.

- ¿Quién pensaría que íbamos a hacer amigos el día en que tu entraste nuevo, y luego entro Eriol?

- Nadie – Comente riendo, de solo pensarlo sabia que había sido un milagro.

- Lo extraño.

- Todos lo hacemos, pero hay que seguir adelante.

- Han pasado tres semanas – Comento cuando nos acercábamos a su casa.

- ¿De que?

- Te quedan cinco meses y una semana, Shaoran ¿recuerdas el trato que hicimos en tu oficina?

_Los masajes de Sakura siempre le relajaban y lo estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo, que pronto estaría mejor, que todo este ajetreo de navidad terminaría y el podría con Sakura a solas._

_- ¿Sabes? Pensé en tu propuesta.  
- ¿En serio?  
- Si, y aunque es una locura, podría aceptar.  
- ¿Podrías? ¿Todavía no te decides?  
- No – Susurre.  
- ¿Qué necesito hacer para convencerte? – Sonrió mientras se sentaba a mí, frente al escritorio, ella no sabia lo que podía hacerse desde esa posición._

_Sus ojos color esmeralda esperaban mi respuesta con impaciencia, y emoción entonces me sentí estresado nuevamente pero me relaje al saber lo que le propondría. Me desate un poco la corbata, me estaba ahogando pero le sonreí._

_- Muchas cosas, todas igual de difíciles.  
- ¿Y cada una de ellas intentara convencerme de que es una estupida decisión? – Curioseo.  
- Sin duda alguna._

_Me miro ceñuda, sabia que estaba pensando si le convenía o no. Me levante para adelante juntando nuestras frentes en el movimiento, sentía su aliento en mi boca, pero no era lo importante en este momento._

_- Dame seis meses, déjame demostrarte que puedes convertir tu virginidad en un momento increíble sin tener que decidir que sea yo el primero porque sientes la necesidad, por favor.  
- ¿Y si no logras hacerme cambiar de decisión?  
- Entonces tendremos sexo – Tome aire, y volví a mirarla - ¿Es un trato?  
- De acuerdo – Tome su mano cuando me la brindo – Seis meses – Advirtió.  
- Seis meses – Consentí divertido._

¡Diablos! Se me había olvidado por completo.

- Creo que tu trato esta perdiendo tiempo.

Esa Sakura malvada, y despiadada en sus comentarios me fascinaba de una forma extraordinaria. Directa, sin timidez, esa Sakura era parte de mi Sakura, pero entonces entendí que si llevaba a cabo mi plan tendría que involucrar de alguna manera a Sakura con un tipo, y hasta hace unos momentos entendí que eso seria alejarla de mí. Estaba perdido.

Detuve el auto frente a la casa de Sakura, y ella salio disparada hacia su casa con una sonrisa en su rostro por la emoción de volver a ver a su padre, mire hacia el frente aun en mi asiento del auto digiriendo lentamente que perdía a Sakura, un día ella conocería a una persona que le agradaría entonces solo me vería como veían a Tomoyo, de vez en cuando.

Me bajo del auto cuando Sakura me llamo, al cerrar la puerta recordé que allí en ese pequeño pueblo había conocido a Sakura tiempo atrás, cuando ella tenía doce años, habían pasado doce años de ese día. Sonreí mientras caminaba hacia la entrada principal de la casa.

Mire aquella gran casa amarilla en la que de una manera u otra, tenia miles de recuerdos de el. La primera vez que la vio triste, enferma, en fin… son tantos recuerdos.

- ¿Qué haces, Shaoran?

La vi allí parada mientras se frotaba los brazos a pesar del inmenso abrigo rojo que cargaba esa mañana era de cuero pero aun así estaba haciendo mucho mas frío del normal en la ciudad de Tomoeda.

- Nada – Conteste mientras caminaba con ella hacia la casa.  
- ¿Qué pedirás de año nuevo, Shaoran? ¿Más mujeres?  
- Es posible – Sonreí ante ese pensamiento - ¿Y tu?  
- Que un día tenga la oportunidad de encontrarte borracho llegando a tu casa, me desnude ante ti y tú me hagas el amor durante toda la noche.

La sola imagen de un momento como ese con Sakura me impacto como la bola de una grúa de demolición, como un ariete. No existe imagen lo bastante fuerte para expresar la fuerza de lo que me sucedió en ese momento. En aquel instante, no hubo nada que se asemejara a la persona que se había desmontado del auto, no quedo ni un harapo de los principios con los que me había prohibido tocar a Sakura.

- No digas ese tipo de cosas, por favor – Masculle intentando sonar normal.  
- Tu cuerpo te traiciona, Shaoran… Tomoyo me dio unos consejos anoche, creo que los utilizare.  
- No caeré – Susurre.  
- ¿Quién dijo que lo harías por voluntad?

Entonces vi como entro en la casa dejando completamente perplejo ante sus palabras, no entendía los cambios de personalidad que tenia Sakura en momentos como ese, algunas veces era tierna e infantil pero en momentos como este, era una atrevida virgen dispuesta a todo, y eso me gustaba a sobremanera.

Sabia que estos dos días en Tomoeda serian unos días tranquilos para los que vendrían cuando estuviéramos en la ciudad de nuevo, de alguna u otra manera, Sakura conocía la forma de hacerle caer en sus mas bajos deseos y el tendría que superarlos para poder hacerle frente porque nunca se atrevería a tocar a Sakura, por mas que quisiera.

Entre en la casa recibiéndome el calor y olor hogareño de una casa de familia, como la casa de los abuelos que desde que llegas te sientes protegido, siempre me gustaba ir a esa casa. Me quite el abrigo negro de cuero que traía puesto dejándolo a un lado de la puerta en un perchero, entonces me encamine hacia la entrada cuando me había quitado los zapatos también.

Entre para la cocina donde se escuchaban los voces del Sr. Kinomoto y su hija. Al llegar allí su padre enseguida me sonrió como un padre a un hijo, y se acerco a saludarme con un abrazo delicado, ese hombre siempre me sorprendía. Nunca le he dicho a Sakura pero veo a su padre, como mi padre porque el mío no estaba conmigo desde que tengo memoria, necesitaba la imagen de un padre, y el Sr. Kinomoto me la dio cuando tenia quince años.

_- Hola Sr. Kinomoto ¿Se encuentra Sakura? _

_El hombre me sonrío con cariño, y luego se hinco a mi altura._

_- No, hoy tiene practica de porristas ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a comer un poco de pastel?  
- Yo… - No sabia que responder, nunca había compartido mucho con el Sr. Kinomoto.  
- Por favor, y así esperas a Sakura – Murmuro mientras se hacia a un lado para dejarme pasar con una sonrisa – Además por tu cara creo que en verdad necesitas ver a Sakura._

Sonreí avergonzado por ser descubierto a pesar de no haber dicho nada, en realidad quería ver a Sakura porque mi madre me había comentado sobre volver a Hong Kong y quería que ella me diera una razón para quedarme, entonces en ese momento me di cuenta de que seguía estático en la puerta así que pase lentamente sacando los zapatos de mis pies para entrar detrás del señor Kinomoto hacia la entrada, pensando que quizás Sakura no solo me estuviera dando su amistad, y cariño sino también la imagen de un padre, en su padre.

- ¿Cómo ha estado, Sr. Kinomoto?  
- Como siempre trabajando en mis investigaciones pero voy un poco mas relajado ahora, ya que mis hijos lo requieren – Me sonrió para luego acercarse a mi oído – Creen que estoy viejo.  
- Eso veo – Reímos juntos.

Me senté en la mesa de aquella pequeña sala para el comedor por indicación del señor Kinomoto, entonces mientras escuchaba los cuentos que el papa de Sakura le narraba a ella, comencé a pensar e imaginar otro plan para impedir que Sakura y yo tuviéramos relaciones pero también para impedir que se la llevara otro hombre.

- Shaoran no podemos quedarnos hasta fin de año, ¿verdad que no? – Inquirió Sakura mordiendo su labio, sin saber lo sexy que eso me parecía.  
- Claro que si.  
- Pero tienes una cita con una chica el 27 – Me recordó.  
- Puedo llamarla, y la pospondré, todo por la familia – Sonreí, y vi como se sonrojo.

Ese sonrojo me sorprendió, hace mucho no veía un sonrojo en Sakura por lo menos no hacia mi, pero últimamente los estaba viendo mucho, e increíblemente eso me gustaba, y mucho. Suspire cuando ella sonrió girándose para contarle a su padre la noticia de nuestra estadía allí por mas días de lo acordado, y cuando lo hizo tuve el presentimiento de que volver a Tomoeda me traería mas recuerdos de los que quería recordar.

Dios me salve, porque de esta será difícil el camino de salida, me dije a mi mismo mientras miraba la espalda de Sakura. ¡OH si! Dios sálvame.

_**Continuara…**_


	7. Tomoeda

**¡Gracias por leer la historia! ¡Aquí Miercoles 8 entregando el capitulo! ¡Gracias a las chicas que me agregaron por Twitter, seguimos en comunicación! ¡Dejen sus reviews, que es mi sueldo xD!**

**¡Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo el Miercoles 15, por el mismo canal!**

**¡Muah, las quiero!**

**Capitulo VII. Tomoeda II**

Silencio, era lo único que escuchaba exceptuando el sonido del agua por mi cuerpo ante cada movimiento del mismo; Estaba en la bañera mientras pensaba en los últimos dos días que habíamos estado allí en Tomoeda, ni siquiera habíamos salido de casa, pues yo quería aprovechar cada momento con mi padre pero este fin de semana habrá un festival, y con certeza, convenceré a Shaoran de acompañarme.

_- ¿Piensan ir a la mercería? – Inquirió Eriol mientras se acercaba a nosotros._

_- Así es – Le respondí cuando estuvo a mi frente con una sonrisa, ese chico me parecía muy simpático._

_- ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? - ¡Que educado!, exclame para mi misma._

_Eriol había entrado unos días antes, era un chico muy bonito pero su educación sobrepasaba todo eso, era muy maduro para su edad y siempre tenia una sonrisa en su rostro. Me agradaba._

_- Si, esta bien._

_En ese momento a pasos rápidos se acerco Li hasta mi rostro, y con mucha energía._

_- ¡Yo también iré! _

_- ¡Ah! Si, claro Li – Era uno de mis mejores amigos, pero aun así le seguía llamando por su apellido._

_- La pelea legendaria entre los osos y los salmones duro alrededor de cincuenta años… - Contaba Yamasaki a Tomoka._

_- Si, aja… ¿Y que mas? – Pregunto mientras lo arrastraba por la camisa._

_Me quede muy sorprendida ante esa imagen, aunque últimamente era muy común en el salón de clases. Yamasaki se sabia muchas historias, pero Tomoka dice que son mentiras, en realidad no se bien._

Celoso.

Esa fue la primera vez de muchas que Shaoran se puso celoso, por lo menos de las veces que el me ha contado porque nunca me di cuenta de esos momentos siempre pensé que era simplemente que, bueno no pensé nada en realidad. El distraído no piensa, simplemente ignora. Salí de la ducha mientras me reía silenciosamente de esos días de primaria, que buenos días eran.

No tenías la estupida preocupación de perder la virginidad, como tampoco tu mejor amigo se negaría a un favor tan pequeño como ese, aunque claro en ese tiempo pocos sabíamos que era el sexo, nuestro conocimiento era más dulce, más inocente. Envolví la toalla verde que mi padre me había dado para secarme en los días que estuviera allí, en su casa; antes mi casa.

_¿Tardaras mucho?_

Mire hacia la puerta de donde venia la voz de Shaoran, mi pesadilla últimamente. ¿Qué tan difícil era cumplirle un sueño a tu mejor amiga? Ni que te fueras a morir por eso, reí de nuevo ante ese pensamiento.

- No, estoy casi saliendo ¿Por qué? – Curiosee mientras me secaba el cuerpo pero entonces se me ocurrió una fantástica idea.

_Tu padre tiene una reunión con los chicos de la universidad, entonces pensé que querrías salir a cenar fuera conmigo._

Me puse las zapatillas, tome mis cosas del baño y salí del baño. Así, en toalla dispuesta a darle un poco de seducción inocente a Shaoran, y sin duda alguna, lo logre. El escalofrío que recorrió por el cuerpo de Shaoran no fue ignorado por mi distracción, además de que sus ojos me recorrían por todo el cuerpo. Una mujer en toalla, desnuda y mojada se ve muy sensual a los ojos de un hombre, eso me había dicho Tomoyo, y acabo de comprobarlo. Sonreí.

- Déjame cambiarme, y nos vamos – Le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar dejándole ver mi espalda, sentía su mirada en mi - ¿Mi padre ya se fue? – Gire la cabeza más no mi espalda, quería que siguiera viéndola.

- Yo… - Tomo aire y me miro a los ojos - ¡OH si! Hace unos diez minutos.

Quise reírme pero arruinaría lo sensual del momento.

- Te espero abajo – Dijo entrando al baño.

Me esperara abajo pero entro al baño, es una de dos. La primera es que Shaoran este tan nervioso que no se diera cuenta, o tal vez que hubiera querido entrar al baño, pero sin duda pensare que es la primera. Sonreí mientras entraba en mi habitación, mi antigua habitación que seguía igual que cuando era una niña.

Una vez estuve dentro comencé a secar mi cuerpo con rapidez no podía darle el tiempo a Shaoran para recuperarse tenia que seguir seduciéndole, aunque tuviera un inmenso abrigo por encima de mi cuerpo. Entonces recordé un abrigo azul que me había regalado Tomoyo por navidad, se pegaba a mi cintura y era de cuero así que me protegería del frío.

Me coloque un conjunto de ropa interior roja, solo por sia caso hoy era la noche mas especial de mi vida, aunque lo dudaba mucho. Un poco de crema humectante por todo el cuerpo, entonces me coloque unos pantalones negros que se pegaban a mis piernas para después colocarme una camiseta de color blanco, y el abrigo azul por encima. Me hice un maquillaje delicado que no se notara mucho, no me gusta el maquillaje pesado, y me deje el pelo suelto, a fin de cuentas para algo lo tengo largo.

Salí de mi habitación en el mismo instante en que Shaoran salía del baño, y parecía que volvía a sorprenderse.

- Esta muy bonita la señorita – Susurro en mi oído causándome un sonrojo cuando se acerco a mí.

Bonito. ¡Eso se quedaba corto a como estaba Shaoran! Con una camisa negra que le dejaba admirar su bien formado pecho porque se ajustada a sus formas, con un pantalón negro también. Todo de negro pero yo lo veía rojo, ¡OH Dios! Se suponía que fuera el quien se quedara sin aire.

- Respira, Sakura.

Mis mejillas sintieron mas sangre en ellas, ¡Que vergüenza!

- Estaba respirando – Dije mientras evitaba mirarle porque sino me quedaría sin aire nuevamente.

- Si, como no – Reía mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

¡Ese Shaoran!

- ¿A dónde iremos?

- Pensé que podríamos dar una vuelta por la ciudad, para luego ir al restaurante que esta en la calle principal – Murmuraba mientras me terminaba de cerrar el abrigo, siempre tan cuidadoso.

- ¿Iremos a pie? – Curiosee.

- Claro, así aprovecharemos más el paseo.

La puerta se abrió por la mano de Shaoran, brindándome el paso primero así que pase primero y por un momento me sentí ahogada en el perfume que usaba Shaoran, tan varonil, tan seductor, tan Shaoran. Cuando escuche el clic de la puerta cerrarse, supe que ambos estábamos listos para comenzar a caminar.

Shaoran se coloco a mi lado mientras me ofrecía su brazo, y entonces comenzamos a caminar por aquella inmensa calle que quedaba frente a mi residencial. Hace tanto que no caminaba por allí, desde pequeña siempre había caminado por allí, a veces con Shaoran pero casi siempre sola con mis patines.

- Hace tanto que no venia aquí… - Murmuro Shaoran.

- Solo dos años, el año pasado tuviste que ir a Hong Kong – Conteste riendo.

- ¡OH si! Y tú me hubieras acompañado si no te hubieras negado.

- Era un problema familiar, Shaoran, no quería ser entrometida.

- Tu eres de mi familia, Sakura, eso nunca cambiara – Sonrío mientras miraba la luna, y sabia que hablaba enserio.

En silencio nos quedamos desde esa pequeña conversación, hasta que llegamos al parque pingüino, aquel parque nos había visto a crecer a ambos. Me deshice del agarre de Shaoran para apoyarme en la barandilla que daba al río, allí había sido la primera vez que me le declare a Shaoran. Sonreí nostálgica.

- No tienes que recordar eso – Mascullo detrás de mí.

- Me gusta hacerlo, es increíble como ha cambiado todo – Me gire aun apoyada en la barandilla para verlo, la luna causaba en el un aire enigmático.

- Si, ha cambiado mucho.

Me dedique a mirarle por unos minutos sin prestar mucha atención a lo que me rodeaba, desde el primer encuentro entre ambos hemos sido una fuerza inseparable, es como si hubiéramos nacido para conocernos; con solo mirarnos podíamos entender perfectamente lo que estaba pensando el otro, sobre todo el a mi.

Volví a girarme para ver la corriente del río, era igual a aquel día. No quería que Shaoran se fuera para Hong Kong sin saber lo que yo sentía por el, quería decirle que me gustaba, y lo hice pero entonces ese mismo día fui rechazada por primera vez, fue un golpe duro pero no llore delante de el.

_Shaoran, si te sientes triste un día o todo anda mal debes reponerte porque debes saber que tienes una amiga aquí en Japón incondicional._

Si, eso fue una de las cosas que le dije. No me importaba nunca llegar a gustarle a Shaoran, solo quería estar a su lado hasta que me fui acostumbrado a su sola amistad, sin importarme nada mas. Sonreí, _lindos tiempos_. Shaoran es mi apoyo, mi amigo incondicional. Antes lo era Tomoyo, pero con el tiempo Shaoran se hizo en mi una vida, y yo en el. No me imagino la vida sin Shaoran, no logro imaginármela. Suspire antes de sentir los brazos de Shaoran abrazándome desde la espalda, y veía su reflejo en el río.

Amigos por siempre, esa fue nuestra promesa desde el primer día.

- ¿Sigues recordando eso?

- No, ahora recuerdo la vez que te regale la bufanda.

_- Fue mi primera vez así que no quedo muy bien – Dije nerviosa mientras le pasaba a Li una bufanda verde que hacia días estaba tejiendo, por agradecimiento a su amistad._

_- Gracias – Estaba sonrojado._

- Si, todavía la tengo en mi closet.

_- ¿A quien le regalaras ese osito, Li? ¿Ya lo regalaste? – Me levante de la silla de la emoción por saber._

_Li se levanto precipitado de la silla ocasionando que la silla cayera para atrás. No entendí su reacción pero eso no me quito la curiosidad, pero el evito mi pregunta._

- ¿Seguimos caminando? – Cuestiono Shaoran mientras se colocaba a mi lado.

Suspire mirando el parque por última vez, para después mirar esos ojos ámbares – Claro.

Caminamos riéndonos de situaciones que contaba Shaoran sobre sus aventuras, esas mujeres desvergonzadas con las que salía Shaoran.

- ¿Y si una de ellas se aparece diciéndote que esta embarazada, que haces?

- Le doy todo hasta que el niño nazca, entonces luego le hago la prueba de ADN con mujeres así uno no se puede confiar – Me guiño el ojo.

- ¿Y si de verdad es tu hijo?

Allí toda la risa desapareció.

- Se que es un riesgo Sakura, un día puedo equivocarme y condenarme para toda la vida, porque sabes que en mi familia si existe un heredero directo de la familia Li, entonces el familiar directo de ese heredero tendrá que casarse.

- Quiero que te cases por amor.

- Y lo hare, así que dejemos pensamientos malos atrás.

Entramos en un pequeño restaurante que funcionaba de cafetería en el día, era lo mejor que había en el pequeño pueblo de Tomoeda pero para nosotros, era magnifico. En Tokio, todos sabían quien era Shaoran y por ende, sabían quien era yo. La novia que nunca admite ser novia de Shaoran Li, era uno de los más usados.

- ¿Qué vas a pedir, Shaoran?

El mascullo algo por lo bajo, para después mirarme ceñudo.

- Ya me he hecho caprichoso – Rió, y luego le acompañe - ¿Me pides algo?

- ¿Qué tal Sekihan?

- Suena bien, sencillo y agradable al paladar – Sonrió malicioso luego de ese comentario – Y poco de Awamori.

- ¡Buena idea! – Sonreí.

La camarera, una chica muy bonita que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Shaoran.

- ¿Li Shaoran, no?

La mire cuando me di cuenta de que le conocía.

- Si, el mismo ¿te conozco? – Curioseo mi amigo castaño mirándola extrañado.

- Estudie junto al hermano de Sakura en la secundaria, siempre estabas con Sakura Kinomoto ¿la has visto de nuevo?

- Hola, soy Sakura Kinomoto – Me presente aguantando la risa debido a la cara de sorpresa de ella.

- ¡Wow! Ni siquiera te reconocí, estas muy diferente, mas bonita, mas alta, mas elegante ¡hasta te maquillas! – Rió ella, mientras yo me sonrojaba.

- Gracias.

- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlos! ¡Estas adorable Sakurita! ¡Y tú muy guapo! – Exclamaba la chica mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba con nosotros, nos miramos confundidos.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo – Murmuro mi amigo.

- Soy Akisuki, ¿me recuerdan, no?

¡OH, Dios! ¡Era la acosadora de mi hermano, claro que la recuerdo!

- Si, tengo vagos recuerdos – Mentí.

- ¡Yo tengo muchos! ¡Me encantaba cuando le hacías la vida imposible a Touya! – Reía Shaoran junto con ella.

Eso era Tomoeda, un lugar lleno de personas, de recuerdos, de momentos juntos que ya no volverán pero que aun estaban allí en nuestros corazones. Sonreí al ver a Shaoran reír de esa manera ante los pucheros lastimosos de Akisuki por ''su roto corazón por culpa de Touya''. Si eran lindos días.

- ¿Y ustedes todavía siguen siendo tan amigos como antes?

- Estamos mejor que nunca, Akisuki – Contesto Shaoran, y yo le sonreí.

- ¡Ay! Como me gustaría que se decidieran, y estuvieran juntos como pareja – Murmuro para luego hacia la barra.

¿Pareja?

- Ya pedí la orden, mientras estabas en otro mundo del cual ahora quiero saber – Sonrío con esa sonrisa torcida.

- Simplemente estoy nostálgica, es difícil volver aquí de vacaciones cuando todos nuestros recuerdos están aquí.

- Yo estoy acostumbrado a ese sentimiento.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Viví hasta los diez años en Hong Kong, es decir que cuando vine a Tomoeda había abandonado todo allá, y ahora a los 25 vivo en Tokio, dejando atrás a Tomoeda y Hong Kong... – Tomo una de mis manos – Así es la vida Sakura, la vida cambia y nosotros debemos seguirle el ritmo.

- Tu siempre sabes que decir.

- Es mi deber, tu eres muy distraída – Se burlo de mi.

- Lo se.

POV Shaoran

Allí estaba de nuevo. Esa expresión nostálgica, y aunque sabia que no estaba recordando cosas tristes ahora pero no podía evitar sentirme mal pues yo la había traído a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, conocía muy bien ese sentimiento, pero no estaba dispuesto a que Sakura lo viviera nuevamente, quería llegar rápido a casa, y encerrarla allí donde ella no pudiera sentirse nostálgica.

_Estábamos en la casa de Daidoji, visitándola en su periodo de enfermedad y ponerla al día de sus tareas, era importante visitarla según Kinomoto, y no me podía negarme a nada que Kinomoto me pidiera. La madre de Daidoji entro por la puerta con unos tazas y te, se sentó en el suelo dispuesto a servirlo pero Sakura se dispuso a ayudarla._

_- Es un gusto para mi ayudarle – Comentaba mi amiga ojiverde mientras colocaba las tazas._

_- ¿Enserio? _

_En ese momento no pude evitar mirar lo bonita que era Kinomoto, como su pelo castaño se colaba por su rostro pálido ante cada movimiento de su cuerpo, como sus labios encajaban perfectamente dándole un aire mítico. En ese momento Daidoji interrumpió mis pensamientos señalándome su cuaderno._

_¿Siempre te le quedas viendo a Sakura, verdad?_

_- ¡Ah! ¡NO! – Exclame mientras sentía la sangre en mis mejillas - ¡Te equivocas, yo solo...! – Kinomoto interrumpió mis divagaciones._

_- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Li? _

_- ¡Ah! – Se me erizo la piel, me senté en el sofá mirando al suelo – No, nada._

Sonreí a Akisuki cuando recibimos nuestras comidas, con la bebida que había pedido para esa noche. Ella me guiño el ojo cuando termino de servir la comida, ella creía que yo tenia algo con Sakura a pesar de habérselo negado. ¿Acaso era tan obvio que ella me gustaba? ¿O solo era una tonta suposición?

- Gracias por la comida – Oramos ambos antes de comenzar a comer.

_Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, buscaba a Kinomoto. La había visto muy callada toda la mañana, eso quiere decir que esta triste, y eso me preocupa mucho; Y allí la vio en el medio del salón de música del tercer piso. _

_- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – Pregunte._

_Ella se giro sobresaltada._

_- Li ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? _

_- Lo que pasa es que me preocupaste mucho – Entonces me di cuenta de lo que dije – Me imagine que habías tenido algún problema._

_Ella bajo la cabeza triste, entonces la mire mas preocupado. Me pidió que fuéramos al parque, que allí me explicaría lo que le pasaba, acepte sin pensarlo dos veces._

_- Daidoji no vino hoy a clases por culpa de su enfermedad._

_- Tomoyo iba a participar junto con el coro en el próximo concurso, ella me dijo que si fallaba en la parte del solo la canción de todos sus compañeros seguro se estropearía – Sacudió la cabeza, seguro queriendo eliminar ese recuerdo – Pero el concurso no es lo mas importante, seria horrible pensar que Tomoyo se quede sin voz para siempre – Y comenzó a llorar. Me dolía verla así._

_- De nada servirá que llores – Mire al otro lado, esto seria vergonzoso – Mejor ocúpate de buscar la manera de apoyar con todo a Daidoji, yo también te ayudare en todo lo que me pidas – Mire hacia ella, seguía triste._

_Ella se mostró sorprendida, entonces me sonroje._

_- ¡Yo solamente lo hago por el bien del concurso! _

_Ella sonrío con lagrimas en los ojos, así me gustaba que se viera, sonriendo._

_- Muchas gracias._

_Me levante del banquillo, sin mirar a su lado._

_- Lo mejor será ir a casa de Daidoji para ver como marcha todo – Comencé a caminar dejándola atrás._

_- ¡Li! ¡La casa de Tomoyo no es por ahí! – Exclamo ella corriendo detrás de mí._

- ¿Qué tanto piensas?

- ¿Alguna vez descubrieron que fue lo que le sucedió aquella vez a Tomoyo que perdió su voz?

- ¡OH si! Su doctor dijo que tenia un órgano de la voz inflamado, y que por eso no le salía la voz – Respondió para después tomar un sorbo de Awamori - ¿Estas nostálgico también, Shaoran?

- No, simplemente me llegan algunos recuerdos a la mente no lo hago a propósito, créeme.

_Llegamos a aquel gran árbol que estaba lleno de luciérnagas a esa hora, era navidad y estábamos en un festival que había en el templo Tsukimine. _

_- ¡Que bonito! ¿Verdad que si, Li? _

_- Si – Murmure sin dejar de admirar el paisaje._

_Entonces mire a Kinomoto que miraba hacia las ramas del árbol, que bonita se veía. La luz le hacia la piel mas pálida pero le daba la imagen de un ángel, entonces no se por que me acerque a ella hasta sentir su pecho en mi pecho. Sentía su respiración acelerada mientras sus ojos verdes que se fijaban en los míos, y no entendía por que me gustaba esa imagen. ¿De verdad iba a hacerlo? ¿Iba a besar a Sakura?_

_Me acerque hasta sentir su aliento ligándose con el mío, su primer beso. Me iba a robar su primer beso, ¿después de esto seriamos novios? No lo sabia, no sabia nada simplemente quería probar sus labios, quería saber lo que era un beso con Sakura, con ella. _

_Pase mi lengua por mis labios, en busca de humectarlos pues estaban ansiosos. Junte mis labios con los de ella para sentir la más deliciosa sensación hasta ese momento, un corto beso deposite en ellos. No sabía si podría lograr más, pero tampoco quería hacer más. No podía permitirme robarle un segundo beso a Sakura, cuando le robe el primero._

_Me aleje de ella para ver su expresión, seguro de miedo pero lo que vi me dejo helado. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios rojos a pesar de lo corto del beso, su pelo castaño un poco alborotado por la brisa que hacia esa noche, y los ojos cerrados. Una expresión que nunca olvidaría, seguro. Que bella se veía una chica después de un beso._

- ¡Que cobarde! – Exclame para mi mismo.

- ¿Qué?

- Estaba pensando en nuestro primer beso, en lo cobarde que fui.

- ¡OH si! Me quede esperando el segundo beso como en las novelas – Rió ella pero con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué pensaste ese día, cuando te bese?

- Esa noche no pude dormir tocándome los labios, pensando ¡OH Dios mío, Shaoran me beso! Fue bonito, porque me gustabas y tú me diste mi primer beso.

- ¿Qué crees que seriamos ahora si hubiera aceptado ser tu novio?

- Una de dos, o estaríamos a punto de casarnos y yo no seria virgen como Tomoyo, o hubiéramos terminado, y solo nos veríamos en ocasiones especiales.

- Cierto.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Si – Dije mientras tomaba un poco de Awamori.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Pensé que te gustaba.

La pregunta me sorprendió a sobremanera, sabia bien porque lo había hecho pero no me perdonaba todavía aquel hecho. No me sentía listo para decírselo pero era justo, tome aire.

- Sabes quien soy Sakura, que espera mi familia de mi y que nunca podré hacer lo que quiera, a menos que la familia Li este de acuerdo, no quería encerrarte en esa vida vacía, quería que siguieras así que pudieras hacer lo que quisieses, siempre que quisieses sin importar etiqueta ni protocolo, ni tradiciones familiares – Ahí esta, lo dije todo.

- ¿Crees que a esa edad, un noviazgo de niños tu madre hubiera intervenido?

- Claro que si, soy su heredero… - Tome otro sorbo – Todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo, ella lo maneja.

- ¿Y que pasa con tus aventuras de una noche? ¿A ella no le importa?

- Mientras nadie de la familia de fuera, o la prensa se entere soy completamente libre en ese aspecto.

- Creo que tienes razón, no hubiera podido aguantarlo.

- A esa edad, no. A veces ni siquiera yo podía aguantarlo – Sonreí amargamente - ¿Nos vamos? – Cuestione intentando cambiar de tema.

- No me has dado postre, no me iré sin eso.

Reí ante su puchero, entonces llame a Akisuki entregándonos el menú de postres.

- Yo quiero Tiramisú Matcha ¿Y tu?

- Adivina.

- ¿Lichi en Almíbar? – Sonreí cuando ella asintió feliz.

Volví a llamar a Akisuki para pedirle esta vez los postres, y ella se fue feliz. Al cabo de unos quince minutos nos trajo los postres al mismo tiempo que la cuenta, se la había pedido no quería tardar mas había mucho que recorrer por aquel pueblo, me di cuenta que Sakura necesita superar ese sentimiento si quiere poder volver a Tomoeda, sin salir triste de ella.

Solo quería verla feliz, verla sonriente y riendo mucho. Esa Sakura fue la que me robo el corazón, y no quiero perderla pero lamentablemente lo hare pronto.

- El 3 tienes una cita.

- ¿Qué?

- Me quedan cinco meses, tienes tu primera cita el día 3.

- Shaoran no estas hablando enserio…

- Lo estoy, Sakura.

- ¿Por qué tanto problema por mi virginidad?

- Porque no es un tema para tomarlo tan a la ligera – Masculle.

- Es mi problema si lo tomo a la ligera o no.

Sabia que estaba molesta, pero debía aguantarme. Yo también lo estaba pero conmigo mismo.

- Solo es una cita, Sakura. No te pido que te cases con el.

- OK, una cita ¿Cómo se llama?

- Irie Tsukamoto.

- ¿El abogado de tu empresa? – Me miro con sorpresa.

- Si.

- ¿Hablas enserio? ¡Ese hombre es más frío que un congelador!

- Es… agradable – Hasta a mi se me difilcutaba decirlo – Solo debes durar con el dos horas, no te va a matar.

- De acuerdo, llevare abrigo por si acaso me congelo.

- Amo tu sarcasmo.

- He aprendido a utilizarlo – Comento mientras tomaba un poco de su postre - ¡Es tan simple!

- ¿Qué o quien?

- Solo debo quitarme la ropa, tu también meternos en la cama y tener sexo ¿Qué es lo complicado de eso?

OK, esta conversación se esta hiendo por un lado que no me conviene, mi autocontrol es poco debido a la inactividad sexual últimamente en mi vida. Respire profundo varias veces para obtener autocontrol.

- Sakura no hablemos de esto, por favor.

- Tal vez debería pedirle el favor a Yue, es un buen amigo de mi hermano y últimamente mío.

Olvídense de la inactividad sexual, y concentrémonos en la rabia que estoy sintiendo mi interior en este momento. ¿Yue? ¿Tenia NECESARIAMENTE que mencionar a ese muñeco de porcelana que se cree la gran cosa por tener los ojos claros, y el pelo largo?

- ¿Quieres hacerlo?

- ¿Pedirle a Yue este favor?

- No. ¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo?

- ¿Hablas enserio? ¿Así de fácil? ¿Solo debía decir eso?

- Si o no, Sakura.

- ¡Claro! ¡Acepto! – Sonreía como a una niña que le habían dado un dulce.

- Entonces hagámoslo – Deje el dinero de la cuenta, entonces salimos del restaurante.

_**Continuara...**_


	8. Shaoran Li, su vida como amante

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Este capitulo tiene mala suerte, MUY mala suerte debo volver a repetir MUY MALA SUERTE. **_

_**¡Espero que les guste!**_

_**A mi no me convence mucho, pero me gusto porque nos hemos empezado a meter en fuego, ya Sakura probo una minima parte de lo que es el sexo, mientras que Shaoran intenta negarse a si mismo que esta loco por hacerlo tambien. Desde el principio de la historia hemos conocido al Shaoran amigo, simpatico, buena gente, serio pero ahora el se ha decidido a mostrarle a Sakura, que ella no desea el Shaoran, amigo sino al Shaoran, amante que es un hombre frio e insensible que disfruta demasiado del sexo.**_

¡Tenemos un poco de accion a la que no estamos acostumbradas! Y dejenme decirle que asi como Shaoran por unos segundos quiso terminar por completo ese acto sexual, yo tambien quise terminar de escribirlo.

_**¡Gracias a todas! ¡Espero les guste! ¡Si no les gusta, tirenme tomates porque las piedras duelen xD! ¡Gracias a todas!**_

**Capitulo VIII. ****Shaoran Li, su vida como amante.**

Me moví hacia la esquina de la cama que ocupaba en aquella habitación, que antes pertenecía a Touya, intentaba escapar de los molestos rayos del sol que inundaban mi rostro e impidiéndome dormir un rato mas, a pesar de que no había podido pegar un ojo en la noche entera; con lentitud abrí los ojos y espere un rato a que se acostumbraran a la claridad del amanecer, sonreí al recordar que me mantuvo despierto toda la noche.

Sakura.

_Olvídense de la inactividad sexual, y concentrémonos en la rabia que estoy sintiendo mi interior en este momento. ¿Yue? ¿Tenia NECESARIAMENTE que mencionar a ese muñeco de porcelana que se cree la gran cosa por tener los ojos claros, y el pelo largo?_

_- ¿Quieres hacerlo?  
- ¿Pedirle a Yue este favor?  
- No. ¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo?  
- ¿Hablas enserio? ¿Así de fácil? ¿Solo debía decir eso?  
- Si o no, Sakura.  
- ¡Claro! ¡Acepto! – Sonreía como a una niña que le habían dado un dulce.  
- Entonces hagámoslo – Deje el dinero de la cuenta, entonces salimos del restaurante.  
_  
Si, allí durante esa conversación planeo una de las mejores experiencias para Sakura pero aun así ser una de las mejores experiencias no le dejaría un buen sabor en la boca, pero no necesariamente en la boca de arriba. Me reí bajito mientras bajaba los pies al suelo en busca de mis pantuflas, no tenía mucho deseo de bajar pero estaba ansioso de ver la expresión de Sakura ante mi curiosa felicidad. ¡OH, si!

Tome la toalla que tenia encima de aquella silla entonces me encamine hacia la puerta que me brindo el mejor de los espectáculos desde el momento en que la abrí a mi pequeña Sakura pasando por esa puerta, con ese corto pantalón blanco que dejaba admirar esas gloriosas piernas que había tenido la dicha de acariciar la noche anterior llevando a su dueña a sensaciones que creía no existían, y vaya que las había disfrutado.

- Buen día.  
- ¿Cómo estas? – Cuestiono colocándose a mi frente.  
- Mejor que tu, según parece.

La frustración sexual causaba en la mujer una de dos cosas; mal humor durante las horas post-frustración o unas ganas tremendas de terminar por si sola, al parecer Sakura era una de esas mujeres que caían en la primera, y si que se veía sexy enojada. Me quise reír pero lo oculte profesionalmente por mi salud física, en los ojos verdes de Sakura podía leer todas sus ideas para matarme, y no eran muy simpáticas que se digan.

- Eso es seguro – Y comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera.  
- Sakura.  
- ¿Si?  
- ¿Un lo siento bastaría?  
- Jamás – Me hizo un ademán con la mano y termino por desaparecer por la escalera.

Termine por llegar al baño y cuando cerré la puerta tras de mi, comencé a reírme bajito. Ese había sido un ligero castigo que le había impuesto a Sakura, ella no sabia de lo que hablaba. El sexo era glorioso pero, una virgen debe estar segura cuando quiere hacerlo y con quien hacerlo, no debe sentir presión para que ocurra ese momento para ella no debe ser planificado, sino simplemente que el mismo destino y tu cuerpo le lleven a ese momento, y lamentablemente aparte de eso, odio el sexo planificado por eso nunca repito mis mujeres, es una ley en mi vida. Si Sakura quería tener sexo con Shaoran Li, el amante entonces que se aguantara cada uno de sus trucos que pase cada una de sus pruebas pero sobre todo se de cuenta que a quien ella quiere es a ese Shaoran Li, amigo que todavía sigue estancado en aquel día en que el le rechazo.

Me coloque bajo la ducha luego de quitarme la pijama azul que traía puesta, en realidad casi nunca uso pijama pero en casa del señor Kinomoto tenia que ser un poco mas respetuoso, así que luego de la ducha me entre en la bañera con agua caliente, y en verdad recé para que este día saliera como tenia planeado; los cinco meses habían comenzado y yo le demostraría a Sakura que el sexo no era mas que un juego sin sentimientos, que era mejor esperar por esa persona especial.

Suspire. Ya estaba pensando como una chica, toda sensible y soñadora con su persona especial. Pase mis dedos por mis cabellos chocolates mientras planeaba mi actitud de hoy, seria la misma de siempre con Sakura, el simpático y confiado mejor amigo, pero utilizaría un poco de seducción para de vez en cuando disfrutar de esos sonrojos con los que contaba mi mejor amiga, y pensando en eso salí de la bañera para envolverme en una toalla, para después salir con la ropa que había traído puesta en la mano y encontrarme con el señor Kinomoto, estaba perplejo.

- Buen día, Shaoran.  
- Buen día – Salude avergonzado por estar en toalla.  
- ¿Cómo has amanecido hoy? ¿Quieres te la lave? – Me pregunto refiriéndose a mi pijama.  
- No hay problema, yo lo hare.  
- No, eres mi visita puedes estar tranquilo, yo lo hare – Murmuro antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la escaleras, y entonces se detuvo mirándome nuevamente – Lo siento por lo de anoche, no quise interrumpir.

Estaba sonrojado. Hace tiempo no me sonrojaba, el padre de Sakura, el Sr. Kinomoto sabia que anoche había estado haciéndole el amor a su hija. ¡OH, Shaoran! Cuando volví a tener conciencia de mí me di cuenta de que estaba solo en aquel inmenso pasillo, entonces rápidamente entre en mi habitación para después hiperventilar ¡OH, Dios! Tenía una sospecha, no que fuera real.

_Llegamos a la casa tomados de la mano, pero eso no me importaba solo deseaba llegar hasta la habitación de Sakura donde le __proporcionaría placeres nunca antes vistos ni sentidos por ella pero sin llegar a la penetración que seria el momento donde ella quedaría frustrada pero con la lección de que el sexo era simplemente una practica insensible._

Al subir las escaleras la sentía detrás de mi hiperventilando, uno siempre quiere estar en la boca del lobo pero cuando te encuentras en ella no reaccionas igual a como pensabas que lo harías, quise reírme pero eso dañaría mi perfecto plan, pero es que aunque no me gustaba tener que hacerle eso a mi mejor amiga me molestaba el hecho de que siquiera se atreviera a pensar que ese estupido muñeco que tiene por amigo su hermano, le haría este favor ¡pero claro que se lo haría! Pero yo, siendo Shaoran Li, jamás lo permitiría.

_Entramos en su habitación entonces __solté su mano y camine hacia la ventana dándole la espalda, sabia que ella esperaba cualquier seña de mi parte pero ahora me estaba arrepintiendo, pero debía hacerlo._

- ¿Lista? – Cuestione cuando la volví a mirar.  
- Yo… - ¡OH que linda se veía sonrojada! - ¿Enserio lo vamos a hacer?  
- Tú quieres, yo quiero ¿Por qué no?  
- Si, si, si – Susurraba mas para si, que para mi.

Me acerque a ella con lentitud, y cuando llegue a ella la tome por los hombros ella coloco sus ojos verdes en los míos, y la bese. Tome sus labios con lentitud para luego aumentar la velocidad pero sin quitarle la dulzura del mismo, quería que ella se relajara para que mi plan saliera como yo quería entonces por unos segundos me olvide del estupido plan solo quería besar a esa chica que estaba delante de mi, completamente segura de querer hacer el amor conmigo.

Coloque una de mis manos en su cintura para así poder acariciar su espalda, ella envolvió en sus pequeños brazos mi cuello mientras que con mi otra mano la tome del cabello para hundir su rostro en el mío por completo, ya no había mas dulzura solo quería alimentarme de esa mujer, quería hacerla mía o sentirla mía por unos instantes; La escuche gemir mientras respiraba dificultosamente, amaba ese sonido, era el primero que sacaba de ella esos sonidos tan placenteros.

_La empuje hacia la cama mientras le besaba su cuello, seguro le quedarían marcas para mañana. Le quite ese molesto abrigo azul dejándola en aquella camiseta blanca que me dejaba admirar aquella ropa interior roja junto a unos pezones erectos, listos para mi boca, seguí acariciando su espalda baja entonces cuando ella cayo en la cama fue que se dio cuenta de que yo me había quedado parado, tenia sus labios rojos por el beso que antes habíamos compartido._

_Me quite la camisa negra que ocultaba mi pecho que la ultima vez que recuerdo dejo a Sakura sin habla, en ese momento en aquel momento Sakura __volvía a entrar a aquel trance mientras no dejaba de admirar mi trabajado abdomen. ¡OH, si! Para ese tipo de cosas es que le dedico al Gimnasio un tiempo todos los días. Me subí encima de ella pero con cuidado de no pesarle a mi pequeña Sakura._

_La escuche suspirar cuando sintió mi dura erección contra su sexo a pesar del pantalón que aun cubría sus piernas, entonces mientras tomaba en mi mano unos de sus senos que tanto me gustaban debía admitir, tenia unos senos preciosos y yo estaba dispuesto a aprovecharme de ellos mientras durara este momento, comencé a desabrochar los pantalones de Sakura liberándola de ese apretado pantalón que según podía notar estaba muy mojado en la parte baja. Sonreí._

Cuando la libere de ese pantalón, ella me hizo el favor de quitarse ese sostén rojo que no me dejaba admirar por completo sus pezones que estaban listos para recibirme y así les hice el favor, acerque mis labios a sus pezones primero un poco de aire para luego tomarlos con mi lengua, mientras que sentía como Sakura se arqueaba ante mi caricia, mientras me encargaba del pezón de Sakura con mi mano comencé con encima de la tanga a acariciarle su sexo húmedo, ella seguía arqueándose cada vez mas duro.

Sakura era una mujer muy sensible, y eso me volvía loco. Gritaba, gemía y suspiraba por cualquier cosa, eso era increíble pero me gustaba a cualquier hombre le gustaría, eso quiere decir que lo haces bien, era un escalón para el ego de un hombre. No quería que nadie mas la escuchara gemir así y mucho menos, ese frío de Yue.

Dolía, mi erección dolía y mucho; pero debía ignorarla no podía hacer nada pues hasta yo me quedaría frustrado en este plan pero por lo menos le daría una lección valiosa a Sakura, en ese momento cuando pensaba volver a tomar sus labios, y que hacia círculos en sus pezones se escucharon unos toques en la puerta.

- ¿Sakura? He llegado, ¿estas ahí?

¡Mi madre de Dios! 

_Rápidamente__ me levante de la cama mientras volvía a colocarme mi camisa, y Sakura hacia lo mismo con su ropa aunque a ella se le dificultaba mas que a mi, le hice la seña para que respondiera._

_- Si, papa, estoy aquí – Reía nerviosa, era mala mentirosa - ¿Cómo te fue en la cena? – Cuestiono cuando abrió la puerta toda despeinada y sonrojada, yo estaba sentado en la cama, intentando ocultar mi erección.  
- ¡OH! – Se mostró sorprendido cuando nos vio a ambos – Debí llegar mas tarde.  
- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Cuestiono mi amiga, pero aun así yo sospeche algo de ese comentario.  
- No, por nada – Sonrío para mirarme entonces - ¿Deseas bañarte?  
- ¡OH, si! Iba de camino – Me levante abruptamente saliendo de la habitación para entrar en la mía, y luego salir hacia el baño a la vista de dos espectadores._

Me puse rápidamente la primera ropa que encontré en mi maleta, para después salir en donde me encontré con Sakura desayunando, y cuando ella me vio dejo todo a mitad. Me quise reír, lo juro que si pero no quería gastar la poca energía que tenia burlándome ahora, era mejor que lo hiciera detrás del Sr. Kinomoto, pues su hija se sentiría muy apenada y luego habría que dar mas explicaciones.

- Papa, me voy.  
- ¿A dónde vas? – Cuestione olvidándome de mis futuras bromas en ese día.  
- Al supermercado dos calles mas adelante, comprare unos vegetales para la cena.  
- OH.

Si duraba mas de media hora iría a buscarla, aunque en Tomoeda nunca sucedía nada no era muy bueno que una chica como Sakura ande sola en las calles, aunque fueran las ocho de la mañana. Escuche como se cerraba la puerta mientras masticaba mi desayuno, el Sr. Kinomoto estaba a mi frente leyendo el periódico, yo la verdad no quería leer nada que tuviera que ver con noticias, Tomoeda era mi escape.

- Veo que te van bien en los negocios.

Lo mire.

- ¿Por qué lo dice?  
- Aquí dice que tu compañía es una de las mayores inversionistas en negocios y/o empresas en todo el continente asiático – Entonces cerro el periódico - ¿No has pensado en invertir en la empresa de la madre de Tomoyo?  
- Si, es una buena inversión pero nunca he querido hacer sentir invadida a Tomoyo.  
- Yo creo que a ambas les gustaría.

Entonces lo entendí.

- ¿Usted y la Sra. Daidoji están juntos verdad?  
- No se te escapa nada – Sonrío.  
- Soy un hombre de negocios, tengo que ser observador y aunque no lo crea, las cosas mas simples pueden engañarme por eso tengo a Eriol a mi lado.  
- Tu dominas lo complicado, y Eriol lo fácil – Asentí ante su comprensión.  
- ¿Cuándo se lo dirá a Sakura?  
- Dentro de unas semanas, cuando me vaya a vivir con Sonomi.

Entonces escupí mi café en ese momento. Estaban juntos, OK. Se querían, OK; ¿pero vivir juntos?

- ¿No cree que es apresurado?  
- Sonomi y yo tenemos cinco años saliendo juntos.

Eso era una confesión.

- ¡Wow!  
- Pensaba decírselo hoy, pero se ha despertado con un mal humor tremendo, te recomiendo no acercarte mucho.  
- Pienso no alejarme de ella, disfruto sus enojos.  
- ¿La quieres, no?  
- Desde que tengo doce años, somos hermanos Sr. Kinomoto.  
- ¿Lo de ayer es de hermanos?  
- Yo… - ¿Cómo se le pide a un padre por casi tener sexo con su hija? – Lo siento.  
- Entiendo, ambos son adultos solo te pido que no juegues con ella, y te lo pido en vano porque se que nunca le harías daño.  
- Gracias por la confianza, ahora iré a buscarla – Suspire.  
- De acuerdo.

POV Sakura 

Mientras caminaba hasta el supermercado que quedaba a dos calles de mi casa me fui preguntando por que nunca conocí al Shaoran Li, el amante siempre había oído de el. El que mejor lo hace, el que tiene los mejores trucos y el que hasta una mujer frígida reacciona, pero nunca me había interesado en el. ¿Acaso me cerré tanto a la posibilidad de ser querida por Shaoran como mujer que había encerrado junto esas posibilidades el ver a Shaoran como hombre?

Hasta ayer; Y si, hasta una mujer frígida reacciona a las caricias de un hombre como el. Suspire mientras miraba los vegetales desde la vitrina de aquel pequeño supermercado, entonces me mire el cuello oculto tras un cuello de tortuga verde ¿Cómo diablos pudo pasar? Ni siquiera me di cuenta, estaba más pendiente en suspirar y gemir… ¡En mi vida había gemido de otra cosa que no fuera dolor!

Volví a suspirar mientras entraba en el supermercado, me tocaba el pelo insistentemente miraba los vegetales sin ningún pensamiento en especial mas que ese hombre que estaba en mi casa riendo y contando historias con mi padre, como si fuera de la familia; bueno, si es de la familia pero por un momento me olvide de ese pequeño ayer, y no estaba besando a mi mejor amigo Shaoran, estaba besando a un hombre, estaba besando a Shaoran Li, el experto seductor.

¿Y yo? ¿A quien estaba acariciando Shaoran? ¿A su mejor amiga? O ¿A la desesperada por perder la virginidad? ¡No se, ni tengo la mas minima idea! Tome un par de repollos, junto con ocho tomates, no podía tardar aunque quisiera, o Shaoran saldrá a buscarme como siempre preocupándose ¡pero claro! Ayer no tuvo ni un mínimo de piedad, no, ni siquiera un centímetro de ello.

- ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

¡Y como quien llama al diablo!

Gire mi cuerpo para mirar el alto cuerpo de aquel hombre que desde ayer me tiene pensando en si en verdad quiero hacerlo, que si en verdad quiero tener ese hombre con su amigo dentro de mi cuerpo y mi amiga. ¡Si, soy una pervertida últimamente, y lo admito!

- Recién he llegado.

- ¿Segura? Tengo 10 minutos observándote en tu propio mundo desde que vine a buscarte, tienes una hora aquí Sakura.

- ¡OH! Es que me detuve un rato en el parque, pero ya que estas aquí ¿me ayudas con las compras?

- Claro, una pregunta – Lo mire mientras sentía las mejillas ardiendo - ¿Es nuevo ese cuello de tortuga? No te lo había visto.

- No, es viejo pero recién me lo pongo ¿me queda mal?

- No, te ves preciosa.

¿Ven por que lo odio? ¿Cómo pude tener a ese hombre a mi lado, y nunca haberme dado cuenta? NO es que lo ame, pero ese hombre es muy sensual. ¿O será que lo veo así porque estoy frustrada sexualmente?

¡Si! Aunque no lo crean no sucedió nada de nada. ¿Y adivinen que? ¡Tampoco va a suceder!

- ¿Cómo se siente la frustración?

Lo mire sorprendida.

- ¡Lo tenias planeado! – Exclame, y todos me miraron extrañados entonces sentí mis mejillas teñirse de rojo de vergüenza, y rabia al mismo tiempo, volví a mirarle - ¿Cómo diablos pudiste hacerme eso?

- No lo tenia planeado, bueno no de esa manera – Sonrió mientras tomaba unas muestras de dulces que le brindaba una promotora que había en una esquina – Salio mucho mejor.

- ¿Y que tenias planeado? – Le pregunte mientras me cruzaba de brazos, estaba enojada.

- Llevarte a la casa, darte un beso que hiciera que tus rodillas no funcionaran, luego acariciar tus lindos senos mientras mordía ese pálido cuello que tienes escondido, llevarte a un orgasmo sin necesidad de utilizar ni dedos ni nada que se le parezca, si sabes a que me refiero – Asentí al mismo tiempo que la promotora, que lo miraba maravillada y yo lo seguía mirando enojada, aunque mis rodillas temblaban – Y al final, cuando quisieras ese orgasmo que solamente te puede dar el amigo que Dios me dio, te iba a dejar allí en medio de la cama con todo el deseo del mundo, pero como te dije salio mucho mejor – Sonrió torcidamente antes de pasar por mi lado, y la promotora suspiraba para después mirarme.

- Ese hombre sabe lo que hace.

- ¿Y usted cree que no lo se? Por eso lo odio – Dije antes de sentir un beso en mi lóbulo de la oreja.

- He vuelto al ruedo, Sakura.

_Salí a buscar a Shaoran pues no había entrado junto con nosotros, cuando llegue lo vi admirando la casa seguro nostálgico._

_- ¿Qué haces, Shaoran?_

_Me miro directamente aunque yo estaba mas ocupada frotándome los brazos a pesar del abrigo rojo que cargaba hacia mucho frío, demasiado aun así para Tomoeda._

_- Nada – Contesto mientras caminaba para la entrada de la casa.  
- ¿Qué pedirás de año nuevo, Shaoran? ¿Más mujeres?  
- Es posible – Lo vi sonreír - ¿Y tu?  
- Que un día tenga la oportunidad de encontrarte borracho llegando a tu casa, me desnude ante ti y tú me hagas el amor durante toda la noche – Reí ante mi ocurrencia._

_Note como su cuerpo se ponía rígido en actitud de defensa, reaccionaba a mis palabras aunque su mente le dijera que no, era un hombre como dijo Tomoyo, solo pocos actos de seducción pueden evitar los hombres y al parecer la imaginación es el punto débil de Shaoran._

_- No digas ese tipo de cosas, por favor – Mascullo intentando sonar normal.  
- Tu cuerpo te traiciona, Shaoran… Tomoyo me dio unos consejos anoche, creo que los utilizare.  
- No caeré – Susurro.  
- ¿Quién dijo que lo harías por voluntad?_

_Entonces entre en la casa sin preocuparme si me estuviera mirando o no, solo quería irme antes de perder la poca fuerza de valentía que había tomado para decir eso, yo no era la mujer mas atrevida del planeta es mas era la mas tímida, si se podría decir._

- Por eso lo hiciste – Susurre no pudiendo creerlo todavía.  
- Hasta que por fin recuerdas, soy un hombre, si – Murmuraba mientras tomaba los vegetales que faltaban, y los entraba al carrito – Mi cuerpo reacciona, claro que si pero conozco otro cuerpo que lo hace igual – Me sonrió descaradamente – Pero llevo ventaja ¿quieres saber cual?

No.

- Si – Murmure siguiéndolo desde atrás.  
- Tengo experiencia, y tu no, no eres la primera que intenta seducirme pero sin duda alguna eres la mas hermosa, pero se me todos los trucos y sobre todo, Eriol me dijo algunos trucos de Tomoyo en sus confesiones de amigos, así que en realidad no es una sola ventaja llevo muchas – Y mordió una manzana.  
- Yo… - Me quede sin palabras, pero entonces suspire - ¿Será difícil, no?  
- No tienes idea.

Camine a su lado por el amplio pasillo para ir a donde la chica que cobraba las cuentas, pero entonces me di cuenta de que ella se le quedo mirando a Shaoran como si nunca hubiera mirado a un hombre, así que me volví a mirarle.

- ¿Cómo lo aguantas?  
- ¿El que? – Cuestiono cuando volvió a fijar su atención en mí. ¡Estaba coqueteando con la promotora!  
- Nada – Le pase el dinero a la muchacha.  
- Es bonita.  
- Nos iremos dentro de dos días ¿Cómo puedes enamorarla para luego dejarla? – Dije mientras recibía el cambio.  
- Lo dices como si no me conocieras, eso no me importa – Murmuraba mientras tomaba las bolsas con las compras – Soy mas amante, que ser humano, y tu lo comprobaste ayer.  
- Te prefería a la defensiva.  
- Todos prefieren la defensiva, pero te aseguro que la ofensiva es más ardiente.  
- ¿Intentas seducirme? Porque no es necesario.  
- Camina, Sakura – Me empujo con su mano hacia la salida - ¿No aprendiste nada con lo que te hice ayer?  
- ¡OH, si! Comprobé muchos rumores que me contaban tus aventuras, que muchas resultaron ser clientas de mi consultorio – Y entonces me surgió una duda - ¿Enserio podrías causarme un orgasmo sin necesidad de penetración de ningún tipo?  
- No solo uno, varios diría yo – Sonrió torcidamente mientras cambiaba las bolsas de mano para colocarme su brazo izquierdo rodeándome la cintura.  
- No puedo creer que anoche no lo hiciéramos.  
- Yo si, lo que me hace gracia es que tu padre llegara y se diera cuenta.  
- ¡¿SE DIO CUENTA? – Me detuve abruptamente.  
- ¿Crees que ese comentario de ''debí llegar mas tarde'' fue sin ningún conocimiento de lo que estábamos haciendo? Aunque pensé que quizás pensaba que estábamos besándonos, teniendo un momento romántico pero lo comprobé esta mañana – Lo vi irse a su nube.  
- Yo no estaba haciendo nada – Me sonroje para empezar a caminar dejándolo atrás, junto con sus carcajadas.  
- ¿Ah no? ¿Y que era ese ¡Ahhh!, o este ¡Ohh! o tal vez ¡OH por Dios!  
- ¡Ya llegue papa! – Grite cuando entre en la casa muerta de la vergüenza seguida de un ambarino con enormes carcajadas.

Camine con Shaoran detrás hasta la cocina donde mi padre estaba sirviendo la comida, algo que agradecía pues no había terminado de desayunar por no seguir viéndole la cara a Shaoran. Sentí como Shaoran tomaba aire para luego sentarse en el comedor, seguro esperando que mi padre preguntara sobre su maniaca risa de malvado.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido?

¡Deja Vu!

- Shaoran se comió una mosca, y eso le hace gracia cuando yo pienso que es asqueroso – Dije mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador.

No estaba de frente a Shaoran pero sabia que estaba boquiabierto. ¡Y si que me divertía pensándolo!

- Pues a mi me parece gracioso.

Mire a mi padre como si estuviera loco ¿acaso le estaba siguiendo el juego a Shaoran? Volví a mirar a Shaoran y ahí estaba tan perfecto como lo había visto esta mañana a la salida de su habitación, y tan varonil como lo vi en el supermercado ¿enserio era mi mejor amigo? En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Shaoran lo tomo.

- Familia Kinomoto – Tomo una pausa mientras escuchaba quien hablaba del otro lado – Claro – Entonces me miro a mí.  
- Señor Kinomoto es para usted.

¿Si es para mi padre porque me mira a mi?

- ¡Oh, esa debe ser Sonomi! – Murmuro mientras caminaba hacia el teléfono.  
- ¿Sonomi Daidoji? – Susurre a Shaoran cuando se coloco a mi lado.  
- La misma, no sabía que fueran amigos recuerdo muy bien como ella le odiaba en la primaria.  
- Yo también estoy sorprendida.  
- Por cierto… - Le mire mientras cerraba el refrigerador – No me acordaba de ese lunar en tu espalda.  
- Eres un descarado – Susurre avergonzada.  
- Si, pero soy tu descarado – Y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

_**Continuara…**_


	9. ¡No puedes darle tu esperma!

**Hola :D**

Siento mucho la tardanza pero es que esta semana ha sido de mucho estrés para mi, hoy tenia un examen super importante que ni siquiera estudiando desde el lunes me sentia segura pero gracias a DIOS todo salio bien :D Solo esperemos los resultados la proxima semana.

Aquí la cosa se esta poniendo caliente pues Sakura ha encontrado una enemiga, y pues Shaoran no la tiene facil teniendo como enemigo a su vecino. Tambien resulta que Sakura esta comenzando a creer que Shaoran es bipolar xD Si ella supiera todos los pensamientos que invaden a Shaoran sobre ella lol

¡Espero les guste! Cualquier cosa estoy por Twitter: PamSantos28, por ahí les aviso de cualquier imprevisto XD 

**Capitulo IX. ¡No puedes darle tu esperma!**

- ¿Lista para irnos? 

Entonces le mire al final de las escaleras, tan guapo como le venia viendo desde hace unos días, desde nuestro primer y ultimo encuentro sexual, según sus palabras. Le sonreí cuando le lancé un pequeño bolso de mano que tenia mis pertenencias personales, el lo recibió con gusto como si nos hubiéramos coordinados, así eran las cosas entre Shaoran y yo.

- ¿Por qué tanto apuro? – Lo notaba nervioso, ansioso.

- Amo Tomoeda, pero enserio amo mas Tokio – Lo dijo como si estuviera hablando del reino de los cielos.

- ¿Y mi papa? – Cuestione al final de las escaleras en frente a mi mejor amigo.

Vi como el hecho un ojo hacia el pasillo que daba a la cocina, y hacia al estudio de mi padre entonces volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

- Esta ocupado.

- ¿Y no nos vamos a despedir?

- Si que eres exigente… - Murmuraba mientras iba al estudio de mi padre.

Mire nuestro equipaje allí en suelo que conducía a la puerta principal entonces sentí en ese momento un mal presagio pero respire profundo pensando que solo era una paranoia mía, no había nada de que temer. Shaoran era un gran conductor, y yo por supuesto estaría pendiente como siempre, no había nada que temer entonces mi mejor amigo junto a mi padre me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

- Cuídate mucho hija, y visítame pronto – Comento mi padre mientras me abrazaba, y no se, si fue mi imaginación pero sentí un perfume de mujer, un perfume numero cinco Chanel original… _Si, algo había aprendido de Tomoyo._

_- ¿Y mi papa? – Cuestione al final de las escaleras en frente a mi mejor amigo._

_Vi como el hecho un ojo hacia el pasillo que daba a la cocina, y hacia al estudio de mi padre entonces volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. _

_- Esta ocupado._

_- ¿Y no nos vamos a despedir? _

_- Si que eres exigente… - Murmuraba mientras iba al estudio de mi padre._

- Claro… - Entonces no me pude callar la duda - ¿Con que estabas ocupado? – Resalte la palabra que.

- Con un trabajo en que les ayudo a los chicos de la universidad.  
- ¿Y estas solo? – Shaoran me miro sorprendido.  
- Claro hija, los chicos ahora están en la universidad vendrán en la tarde - ¿Se veía nervioso o era mi imaginación?

- De acuerdo… - No sabia que más preguntar para que me dijera la verdad, así que frustrada camine hacia la puerta principal y me gire para despedirme con un Shaoran pisándome los talones – Te quiero, papa.

- Yo también hija – Y miro a Shaoran – Un gusto tenerte aquí de nuevo, Shaoran.

- Nos vemos pronto, Sr. Kinomoto.

Lo vi salir por la puerta llevando el equipaje, entonces pensé en lo mucho que extrañaría estos días en Tomoeda. Estaba con Shaoran a cada hora, a cada minuto y cada segundo, mientras que allá en Tokio solo compartía pequeñas horas con el sobre todo ahora que volvería a mi departamento, viviendo vidas separadas como siempre, pero amaba esos días en los que vivía con el.

- ¿Me extrañaras? – Gire a ver a mi padre nuevamente, y le sonreí.

- Siempre lo hago – Lo abrace fuertemente y volví a sonreírle entonces, sin mas palabras camine hacia el auto donde me esperaba Shaoran.

- ¿Todo bien?

Lo primero que Shaoran me dijo mientras entraba al auto para luego arrancar. Coloque una mano en mi corazón y mire la ventana, en busca de alguna señal divina que me dijera que estaba equivocada y que este mal presagio era simplemente una tonta paranoia de mi imaginación.

- Sakura – Volvió a llamar.

- Tengo un mal presagio.

- Nunca has creído en eso ¿o me equivoco?

- No te equivocas pero este es diferente es como un dolor, como si de verdad fuera a suceder algo malo.

- Estas loca, eso es lo que pasa – Rió.

- Si la locura se contagia… - Murmure.

- Culpable – Ambos reímos.

Sentí mi celular vibrar en mis pantalones así que lo saque del bolsillo derecho, donde siempre estaban mi celular y mire la pantalla sonriendo.

- ¿Quién es?

- Un chico que conocí hace una semana en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi secretaria.

- ¿Un chico? – Pregunto tenso, así que pensé en disfrutar el viaje.

- Si, es muy guapo – Suspire – Estuve esperando esta llamada por días.

- ¿Y por que no lo cojes si tanto la esperabas?

- Quiero hacerlo sufrir un poco, pensar que se equivoco de número o que quizás no me interesaba y por eso le di un número que no funciona.

- ¿Qué tal si lo dejas toda la vida sufriendo? ¿No te encanta esa idea?

- ¿Y nunca salir con el? ¡Estas bromeando!

- No lo estoy – Murmuro.

Los celos de Shaoran cada día me sorprendían un poco mas, era como si no quisiera estar conmigo pero tampoco quisiera que yo este con alguien pero entonces algo me sorprendido mas que eso.

- ¿Qué tal si esperas que te llame de nuevo, y le dices que tomen un trago? No parecerás fácil, pero tampoco demasiado recatada.

Si, eso. ¿No estaba celoso hace un momento? ¿Acaso mi amigo es bipolar y no lo había notado?

- ¿Es un consejo?  
- ¡Claro! ¿Quieres salir con el, no? Te estoy dando una idea.  
- OK – Dije antes de volver a mirar hacia al frente de la carretera.

Mi celular volvió a vibrar pero esta vez no era el chico que estaba esperando, sino mi amiga Tomoyo. Así que con gusto le tome la llamada para escuchar un grito que me dejo sorda del lado derecho.

- ¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?  
_¿Blanco colonial o blanco pastel?_

- ¿No son iguales?  
_¡Por DIOS! ¿Me estas escuchando siquiera? ¡Necesito elegir estos manteles para mi boda, pero no se por cual decidirme!  
_

OK, nunca me iba a casar. Eso era seguro. Sentí como a mi lado Shaoran reía seguro escuchaba los gritos de Tomoyo ante su ''desesperada'' situación.

- Cálmate… - Rogué, para luego suspirar – Blanco colonial.  
_¡Es demasiado blanco!_

- ¿Blanco pastel?

_¡Demasiado pastel!_

- ¿Alguna otra opción?

_¡No!_

Entonces se me ocurrió una maravillosa idea, o eso pensé yo.

- Blanco lino – Comente – Es perfecto para ambientes clásicos, y elegantes… como tu boda.

_¿Lino? ¡Oh DIOS! ¡¿Por qué no pensé en eso antes?  
_- Creo que fue culpa de… ¿la tienda?

_¡Exacto!_

- ¿Blanco lino, entonces?

_No, me quedare con el blanco roto._

¿Ya les dije que nunca me casare?

- OK – Dije antes de sentir como ella me colgaba.  
- ¿Blanco lino? ¿Blanco colonial? ¿Blanco pastel? ¿Hay tantos tonos de blanco?  
- La verdad si, esos solo son unos pocos pero no entiendo porque eligió el blanco roto.  
- ¿Blanco roto?  
- Ni idea – Murmure para mi misma.

En el camino a casa desde esa conversación no hablamos más, íbamos a ir a casa de Shaoran primero pues tenía que recoger un par de cosas que había dejado allí que necesitaba en mi departamento. Al llegar a su departamento, subimos como dos enamorados haciendo cosquillas, dos enamorados que loco sonaba eso entonces al llegar a la puerta de Shaoran, nos encontramos con una linda chica parada allí esperándonos, al parecer.

- ¿Esperas a alguien? – Cuestiono Shaoran acercándose a ella.  
- ¿Ella es tu novia? ¡Oh, que pena! – Y se sonrojo, que dulce.

- No, es mi mejor amiga ¿me respondes mi pregunta?

- Te esperaba a ti.  
- ¿A mi?

- ¿A el? – Preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿No me recuerdas? Soy Emily.

_Me miro detenidamente mientras dejaba de reír hasta que lanzo un suspiro al vacío, tomo una de mis manos entre las suyas y la acaricio, me gusto esa caricia fue tan delicada, últimamente este tipo de cosas me comenzaban a sorprender._

_- No te disculpes, yo lo lamento – Respiro profundo – No debí tener esa reacción, es solo que me molesta ese tipo.  
- Shaoran ¿ya no sales de noche? – Cambie el tema, no quería seguir peleando.  
- Últimamente no lo he hecho, aunque quede de verme con una de ellas el 27, no se para que pero me dijo que yo lo sabia así que le hice creer que si, se llama Emily, creo – Rió mientras se comía la hamburguesa que le había ordenado.  
- OH.  
- ¿Te gusto?  
- ¿Vuelves con la misma pregunta?  
- No, esta vez te pregunto si te gusto mi beso._

_Sentí la sangre concentrarse en mis mejillas pero medio sonreí._

_- ¿Cuál de los tres?  
- El ultimo._

- ¿Emily? – Reaccione con la voz de Shaoran, y volví a sentir aquel mal presagio – No, no te recuerdo pero ven entremos no queremos llamar la atención – Murmuro entrando al departamento para darle paso a Emily, y luego me miro.  
- ¿Pasa algo?  
- No – Así que entre cuidadosamente - ¿Desde cuando tus conquistas saben tu dirección? – Le susurre.  
- Lo averiguare en un minuto – Entonces después de cerrar la puerta, se concentro en la chica que estaba en el centro de la sala.

Su largo pelo negro con hermosas ondas, y unos ojos profundos azules que congeniaban perfectamente con su piel pálida con un cuerpo perfecto, y mucha personalidad; Si, cuando me refiero a personalidad me refiero a senos. Me senté frente a ella esperando que Shaoran reaccionara.

- ¿Te di mi dirección? – Interrogo sentándose a su lado.  
- Si.  
- ¿Y mi teléfono?  
- Por supuesto.  
- ¿Estaba conciente?  
- Obviamente.  
- ¿Estas segura? No temas decirlo frente a Sakura.

- Estabas conciente porque condujiste muy bien para estar borracho, además que cuando nos acostamos casi no habías bebido.  
- Eso te lo creo, entonces ¿Qué haces aquí? – _Que directo_, pensé.  
- Quiero tu esperma.

Y el aire se congelo. Shaoran no reaccionaba, y yo simplemente no podía creer dos cosas. Que esa dulce chica que se sonrojo hace unos minutos haya dicho sin ninguna torpeza de su parte, y que se le ocurriera que Shaoran le iba a dar su esperma.

Mire a Shaoran en busca de alguna reacción de su parte, pero nada pasaba el simplemente la miraba como si ella fuera un fantasma, y con razón, pero que dijera algo antes de que me diera una convulsión instantánea del corazón. Decidí intervenir al ver que el no hacia nada.

- ¿Su esperma? ¿Lo pides tu, o te lo ofreció el?  
- Se lo pedí, y el me dijo que lo llamara a finales de diciembre si no quedaba embarazada con nuestro encuentro hace unas semanas. 

¿Qué?

- No recuerdo eso – Murmuro antes de tomar su rostro entre sus manos, seguro intentando recordar.

- ¡OH, cariño! Tranquilo, no tienes que recordarlo solo darme tu esperma… No quiero tu dinero, quiero un hijo de nuestros genes, seria tan bello ¿no crees?

¿Ella estaba relajando, no?

Sentí en mi cabeza un repentino dolor, así que hice una mueca.

- Ay no.  
- ¿Lo recordaste? – Di que no, Shaoran… Entonces el asintió - ¡Que alegría!

- ¡¿Cómo diablos me pude olvidar de eso? – Se levanto de un tiron de su lado para ir a la cocina, y traer unas aspirinas junto a un vaso de agua en unos minutos, me los paso – Te quitara el dolor.

Lo mire sorprendida por el detalle, es decir, el estaba pasando por un momento critico y el se sigue preocupando por mi. _Que dulce, _pensé para mi misma tomando la pastilla mientras veía que el se volvía a sentar pero esta vez a mi lado. Suspiro y volvió a mirarla concentradamente, como si esperara que ella se esfumara de la nada, mágicamente.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Cuestiono ella sonriendo.  
- Esta asimilando la información – Conteste con la sonrisa más fingida que pude.  
- ¿Nos acostamos sin protección?

Algo hizo clic en mi mente… ¡Oh, diablos! 

- Te he dicho que si.

No aguante mas, tenía que salir de allí antes de que todo esto terminara en una trágica convulsión del corazón, de mi pobre corazón. Me levante de un tiron y hasta me maree, pero Shaoran se dio cuenta, aguantándome desde mi espalda con su mano. Le mire para agradecerle con una sonrisa que el no devolvió.

- Iré a casa de Tomoyo, vengo en la noche por las cosas.  
- Yo te las llevo a tu departamento, no te preocupes.  
- Gracias, y un gusto, Emily – Trate de sonreír, y salí del departamento de Shaoran sin mirar atrás.

¡OH, Dios! ¡Que no acepte! ¡No puede hacerlo!

- ¿Sakura?

Mire a quien me llamaba en el edificio de Shaoran. Era aquel chico, el amigo de mi secretaria que había conocido en su fiesta de cumpleaños, Takumi.

- ¡Takumi! – Exclame al verle allí sorprendida, me acerque hasta la puerta donde pensaba entrar.  
- ¿Cómo has estado? Te estaba llamando hace unas horas.  
- ¡Oh, si! Estaba en la carretera y había poca señal, entonces hace menos de veinte minutos que recibí un mensaje notificándome la llamada perdida - ¡Wow, si que se mentir!  
- ¿Quieres pasar? Tengo unos ricos pasteles que me hizo mi hermana cuando vino de visita, y no quiero comérmelos solo.  
- Claro – _A fin de cuentas no era la única acompañada,_ pensé mientras entraba en el departamento de este chico tan simpático, esperaba tuviera alcohol.

POV Shaoran

Cuando Sakura salio de mi departamento no pude evitar preocuparme por lo que estuviera pensando de mí al escuchar a esta chica que tan absurdamente había venido a mi departamento para pedirme mi esperma, para tener un hijo mío y nunca mas saber de ambos. Eso era simplemente una locura.

- ¿Sabes quien soy?

Ella me miro con esos grandes ojos azules que tenia entonces me percate de su ilusión ante su petición.

- Shaoran Li, único heredero varón de la legendaria familia Li, ubicada en Hong Kong, China.

Me sorprendí de que ella supiera todos esos detalles de mi sobre todo, porque los únicos que saben eso son personas del negocio o cercanas a mi; entonces me pregunte ¿Quién era esta chica? ¿Qué era lo que en realidad quería de mí?

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?  
- Tú me lo contaste.  
- Según lo que recuerdo, tuvimos sexo y tu me comentaste que querías un hijo, yo te deje hacerlo conmigo por segunda vez sin protección para tu embarazo, y tu aceptaste prometiéndome nunca buscarme pero estas aquí.  
- Quiero un hijo, Shaoran – Murmuro antes de buscar en su bolso una pequeña imagen de un niño, y me la paso – Y si ambos tenemos un hijo, así será cuando crezca… ¿Ves que hermoso?  
- Pero nunca tendrá un padre – La interrumpí.  
- Eso no es importante, yo valdré por dos.  
- Nunca conocí a mi padre, se lo que es no tener uno.  
- Yo…  
- ¿No pensaste nada de esto antes de venir para acá, verdad?  
- No te pido dinero, tampoco posición… solo te pido tu esperma, es mas, puedes hacer el esperma con el nombre de otro, no tengo problema.  
- No lo hare.

- ¿Estas seguro?  
- Si, muy seguro – Respondí mirándola fijamente a sus ojos, ahora llorosos.

Me sentí mal por tener que hacer llorar a una mujer, pero no tenía opción. Podía aguantar el sufrimiento de cualquier mujer, menos el de Sakura, así que mantuve mi mirada fría hacia ella; no podía dar vuelta atrás, necesitaba aguantar por ella, por Sakura.

- ¿No hay forma de convencerte?

- No.

- ¿Es por tu amiga, verdad? – La mire desconcertado.  
- ¿De que hablas?  
- Vi como la mirabas, como si ella fuera algo especial, además eso de traerle las aspirinas cuando las necesitaba, sin importar el estado en el que te encontrabas, fuiste por ellas a pesar de que ella no comento en ningún momento que le dolía.  
- Yo… - No encontré que decir.  
- ¿Me seguirás negando que es por ella que rechazas mi proposición, o que simplemente ella es tu novia?  
- No lo es.  
- Entonces… ¿Por qué cuando estabas durmiendo después de nuestro encuentro, la mencionaste entre sueños?  
- ¿Qué?  
- Lo hiciste, desde que dijiste su nombre me acorde que la mencionaste entre sueños, entonces ¿Por qué decir que son amigos, cuando son novios?  
- No somos novios.  
- Estas enamorado de ella.  
- No, simplemente comparto mucho con ella… tal vez estaba teniendo una conversación a través de los sueños con ella.  
- Como digas – Se levanto del sofá para caminar hacia la puerta, la seguí con la mirada y luego me acerque a ella.  
- Lo siento.  
- No será la última vez que me veas, Shaoran. Le ganare tu corazón a esa chica, a Sakura.

¿Qué?

- No te entiendo.  
- No quieres hacerlo, que es diferente – Me miro sonriente, entonces rozo su mano con mi mejilla.  
- Nos vemos pronto, Shaoran.

Y me dejo allí plantado con la puerta de mi departamento abierto mientras pensaba como esa mujer que parecía tan tierna al principio podía tener a esa seductora mujer en su interior, esa mujer dispuesta a pelear por lo que quería, sin importar que fuera de carne y hueso, todo por un hijo.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar así que lo tome.

- ¿Si?  
_¿Dónde esta Sakura?  
_- ¿Sakura? ¿Ella no esta en casa de Tomoyo?  
_Claro que no, porque estoy aquí… Tomoyo anda como esquizofrénica hablando sola sobre unos manteles y unos vestidos de dama, y lleva mas de treinta minutos tratando de comunicarse con ella ¿sabes donde esta?  
_- Saldré a buscarla ya debió llegar a tu casa – Colgué.

¡Demonios! ¿Dónde estaba Sakura? ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Tome mi chaqueta y salí del departamento sin mirar atrás, necesitaba encontrarla saber que estaba bien ¿y si se había enojado conmigo por Emily? ¡Ay Dios!

Caminaba hacia el ascensor cuando escuche a mi vecino reírse junto a una chica tenían la puerta semiabierta, decidí cerrársela no quería tener insomnio recordando los gritos y gemidos de otra mujer que no fuera aquella que estuviera dándome placer. Cuando me acerque vi una cabellera castaña que nunca olvidaría, entre lo mas rápido que pude.

- ¡Sakura! 

Entonces ella levanto la mirada hacia mí. Estaba sonrojada, y sus ojos adormilados ¡Oh, Dios! Estaba ebria, me acerque a ella sin importarme la cara de mi vecino pero el carraspeo intentando llamar mi atención, y la llamo.

- ¿Qué intentabas?  
- ¿Yo? Nada, solo estábamos hablando.  
- Se me este truco, la emborrachas y luego te la llevas a la cama – Gruñí.  
- Claro que no – Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente – Ella quiso probar vino, así que le ofrecí y ella comenzó a beber sin control.  
- Sakura no haría eso.  
- Pues lo hice porque quiero acostarme con Takumi.

Mire hacia atrás para encontrarse con el rostro sonrojado de Sakura. ¿Quería acostarse con su vecino, que hasta ahora no sabia se llamaba Takumi? No sabia que expresión poner ante eso, dicen que los borrachos dicen la verdad pero quisiera que esa frase en ese momento, fuera tan falsa como los senos de la ultima mujer con tuvo sexo. Me acerque hacia ella despacio, la tome por los hombros esperando ver algún signo de droga.

- ¿Tomaste algo mas, aparte del vino?  
- Panecillos.  
- ¿Desde cuando estas aquí?  
- Yo… - Se miro el reloj – Hace una hora.  
- ¿Sabes quien es ella? – Mire hacia Takumi esperando una respuesta.  
- Si, es Sakura la chica que conocí en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi prima, Himiko.

¿Himiko? ¿La secretaria de Sakura? ¿Eso significa que…?

- ¿Tu la estabas llamando esta mañana?  
- Pues… si. 

¡Demonios! Sakura estaba hablando enserio cuando dijo que quería acostarse con este bobo y estupido vecino que Dios ha puesto en mi camino, y para colmo, en el de ella. Ella gimió así que la mire dándome cuenta de que estaba apretando sus hombros demasiado. La tome al estilo nupcial para salir por la puerta con Takumi pisándome los talones, entonces me gire a verlo cuando estuve en el pasillo.

- No vuelvas a acercártele.  
- No puedes impedírmelo – Me reto aquel chico.  
- Soy su novio.  
- No lo eres, ella me dijo que estaba visitando a su mejor amigo, y te nombro a ti – Bastardo.  
- Te lo advierto, aléjate de ella.  
- ¡No lo hagas, Tommy! – Exclamo arrastrando las palabras Sakura, y sin querer, cambiando su nombre.  
- Ni siquiera recuerda tu nombre.  
- Estaba ebria, obviamente no esta en sus cabales.  
- Ya lo tienes advertido. 

Me dirigí a mi puerta para luego intentar abrir la puerta con Sakura en mis brazos pero no lo logre, así que ante la atenta mirada de mi vecino, baje a Sakura al suelo dejándola apoyada en mi torso y con mi otra mano abría la puerta para volverla a cargar al estilo nupcial, y cerrar la puerta de una patada para darme cuenta de MI Sakura estaba dormida en mis brazos.

- Shaoran  
- ¿Si, Sakura? – La mire pero ella seguía dormida. ¿Hablaba entre sueños?

- No puedes darle tu esperma, tú eres mío. Yo quiero tener un hijo contigo, si quieres, te lo doy. 


	10. Temas del corazón

**Hola :D**

**¡Estoy feliz, chicas! Y para que se reían con mi experiencia, les cuento, hoy me entregaron el resultado del examen de matemática entonces yo Salí afuera a esconder mi examen (es una costumbre, ya) jajjaa la cosa es que un amigo corre detrás de mi, y salimos afuera al pasillo (muchos estudiantes estaban afuera) y el intento quitarme la cátedra donde tenia escondido el examen, entonces yo al saber que no tenia fuerza contra el, me tire al suelo y comencé a reírme, y el se fijo en la gente, y comenzó a reírse también mientras me rogaba que me parara que estábamos pasando una vergüenza, así fue que nació la historia ****de EL CHICO de los problemas psicosociopasionales, emocionales, sentimentales y con tendencias melodramáticas incurables que al parecer ahora es acosador o golpeador de mujeres ; y LA CHICA loca de la cátedra xD , si soy leyenda en la universidad, y no piensen que estoy loca, fue simplemente un impulso jajaja.**

**¡Espero les guste el capitulo! Ya se aclaro todo por fin, ahora nos vamos a un punto mas romántico XD Y el sexo se acerca... ¡OH, si! Nos vemos el miércoles…. Atte. La chica loca de la cátedra :D**

Capitulo X. Temas del corazón.

Cuando mi cuerpo atendió a mis llamados, y abrió mis ojos entonces recibí un fuerte de dolor de cabeza junto a una inmensa molestia para recibir los rayos del sol, eso se parecía a una resaca. Sentí otro punzón en la cabeza, ¡OH, si! Era una resaca. Mire a los alrededores buscando estar en el departamento de aquel chico, Takumi pues no recuerdo haberme movido de allí pero me encontré con la sorpresa de que estaba con Shaoran.

¡OH, mi Dios! Shaoran me vio en ese estado.

Me levante con las pocas fuerzas que tenia debido al malestar, camine hasta el baño para cepillarme mis dientes y luego salir sin importarme mi imagen hacia el salón donde creía que iba estar Shaoran, y no, no estaba allí pues el estaba en la cocina tarareando una canción mientras hacia un desayuno, me pregunte… ¿Desde cuando Shaoran tararea?

- Buenos días, Sakura – Me saludo cuando logro verme en la puerta de la cocina.  
- No tan buenos – Gruñí sentándome.  
- Me imagino que no, por eso tomate estas pastillas son buenas para la resaca – Le mire como si estuviera loco, no había comido nada – Y se pueden tomar en ayuna – Agrego para callar mi pensamiento.

Tome las pastillas mientras seguía viéndolo cocinar, seguía tarareando, y el desayuno se veía delicioso a pesar de que no tenía ganas de comer nada. Entonces algo hizo clic en mi mente, y recordé porque había permanecido en el apartamento de Takumi.

- ¿Y que sucedió con Emily?  
- Nada.  
- ¿Le darás tu esperma?  
- No – Me miro para pasarme el desayuno – Creo que tengo la candidata perfecta para tener un hijo.  
- ¿En serio?

- Si, ¿quieres te o café?  
- Un poco de te.  
- A la orden – Exclamo feliz.

Shaoran estaba feliz, pero no sabia por que. Es mas, no entendía porque pero lo estaba, estaba feliz. ¿Quién es esa mujer que es perfecta para darle un hijo a Shaoran? ¿Y por que diablos me interesa? Sacudí mi cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos. Sentí como se sentó al lado mío para desayunar al mismo tiempo que colocaba una taza de te a mi frente, estaba extraño.

- Por cierto…

Me gire para mirarlo mientras esperaba que terminara su oración.

- Cambian los planes.  
- ¿De que hablas?  
- El plan de 6 meses.  
- Ni te atrevas a aumentar el plazo – Le amenacé.  
- No, mejor será un plan de dos meses.  
- ¿Dos? – Lo mire sorprendida.  
- Si pero para eso tienes que aceptar mis condiciones.  
- ¿Cuáles?

- Dejaremos de vernos todas las mañanas en la cafetería de siempre.  
- Pero… - Esa era nuestra tradición de amigos, el no podía estar hablando enserio.  
- ¿Aceptas o no?  
- No se.  
- Vamos Sakura, tampoco es que no nos vayamos a volver a ver nunca simplemente no nos veremos diario como siempre. No como ahora.

- Esta bien – Acepte dudando. Lo iba a extrañar.  
- Bien. Quiero que vayamos a cenar esta noche.  
- ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto! - _¡Que alivio!_, pensé para mi misma.

- Excelente, y la mas difícil de todas, no quiero que ser mas tu amigo quiero simplemente ser un hombre a tus ojos, quiero ser tu enamorado quien te este cortejando para algún día cuando tu me aceptes ser tu novio, robarte un beso en la primera cita, tener varias citas juntos, ir al cine como pareja, quiero hacer todo eso contigo Sakura.

Sorprendida, si. Pasmada, ¡OH, si! Congelada, ¡pero claro que si! ¿Qué se podía decir cuando tu mejor amigo se te declaraba? Porque era una declaración ¿no? ¿Y en que momento le comencé a gustar? OH, Dios… Tenía tantas preguntas, así que tome aire y comencé por ese punto, mis preguntas y sus respuestas.

- ¿Qué? – OH, si que pregunta.  
- Sakura no te quedes así, como si lo que hubiera dicho fue de todo un psicópata, si soy tu mejor amigo declarándote mi amor incondicional porque simplemente ayer dijiste algo que disipo todas mis dudas respecto a si nosotros podíamos pasar de mejores amigos, a novios de novios, a amantes y de amantes a esposos ¿comprendes? 

¡Esperen! ¿Yo dije algo?

- ¿Yo dije algo? – Por fin una pregunta concisa.  
- Si – Suspiro para colocarse delante de la puerta, y me sonrío – Aquí, en este preciso lugar, cuando te traía hacia tu cama dijiste algo que… - Sonrío aun mas, y me felicite por hacerlo tan feliz – Fue hermoso, y esclarecedor de todas mis dudas.  
- ¿Dudas? ¿Llevas pensando mucho tiempo esto?

Creo que sigo soñando, si eso es. Es imposible que Shaoran se me este declarando, es simplemente imposible.

- Desde una semana después de tu propuesta.

Espera, esto puede funcionar. Si acepto una cita, en la primera cita se permite el sexo, ¿no?

- Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensar que si tenemos una cita, tendremos sexo. Tendrás que esperar a cumplir por lo menos dos meses de novios.  
- ¿No son las mujeres las que aman esperar? – Espete en contra.  
- No, cuando la mujer es una virgen desesperada… Los papeles cambian – Sonrió.  
- OK – Entonces tome un poco de agua, note como mi mano temblaba. Estaba nerviosa – A ver si entendí… - Le mire con la poca fuerza que me quedaba en mi cuerpo, el asintió - ¿No nos veremos todos los días como de costumbre?  
- No.  
- ¿Te declaras mi enamorado, y saldremos en citas concertadas cada cierto tiempo?  
- Exacto.  
- Si acepto, serás mi novio.  
- ¡Excelente!  
- Y tendremos sexo a los dos meses de novios, ¿no?  
- Lamentablemente.  
- ¿Lamentablemente? - ¿Acaso le molestaba que soy virgen?  
- No es lo que piensas, es simplemente que me molesta el hecho de tener que ser yo quien te quite la inocencia, dejar atrás a la niña para convertirla en una mujer.  
- Que dulce – Suspire enamorada, pero entonces volví a tener control de mi – No tienes que temer por eso, escucha, no soy inocente… Eso déjalo atrás, las mujeres vírgenes sabemos mas del sexo de lo que te imaginas, soy una experta… en teoría.

- ¿Cuál es el punto mas sensible de la mujer?  
- El clítoris.  
- ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un orgasmo de punto G, o un orgasmo de clítoris?  
- Uno dura más que el otro – Volví a sonrojarme, ¡OH, Dios!  
- ¿Se puede tener un orgasmo sin penetración?  
- Si lo haces bien, pues si – Tartamudee.  
- ¿Te gusta Takumi? ¿Por eso has dudado tanto?

Le mire por primera vez desde que comenzó su interrogatorio sobre esos temas sexuales tan difíciles de decir en voz alta. Estaba sin expresión alguna en su rostro pero yo sabia que eso lo hacia cuando no quería mostrarse triste ni enfadado para no intervenir en la decisión de quien le esta pregunta, era su estrategia de trabajo.

Sonreí.

- No es por eso que he dudado, es simplemente que ha sido sorpresivo para mi, después de aquella vez pensé que no te gustaba y ahora me dices que estas enamorado de mi – Suspire para tomar aire – Tienes que dejarme asimilarlo, además tengo preguntas por ejemplo ¿Cuándo comencé a gustarte?  
- Desde el primer día que te vi.  
- Ahora si no entiendo nada.  
- Te rechace para evitar que vivieras lo que he vivido toda mi vida, Sakura. Reglas, etiqueta, educación, convertirte en alguien apto para un Li, no quería eso para ti… Seria como encerrar una paloma.  
- ¿Qué dije para que cambiaras tan radicalmente de opinión, de la noche a la mañana? – Recalque la palabra radicalmente.  
- Pues… - Y comenzó a contar.

_Me dirigí a mi puerta para luego intentar abrir la puerta con Sakura en mis brazos pero no lo logre, así que ante la atenta mirada de mi vecino, baje a Sakura al suelo dejándola apoyada en mi torso y con mi otra mano abría la puerta para volverla a cargar al estilo nupcial, y cerrar la puerta de una patada para darme cuenta de MI Sakura estaba dormida en mis brazos._

- Shaoran  
- ¿Si, Sakura? – La mire pero ella seguía dormida. ¿Hablaba entre sueños?

_- No puedes darle tu esperma, tú eres mío. Yo quiero tener un hijo contigo, si quieres, te lo doy._

¡OH, Dios!

- No te avergüences, estabas borracha, lo entiendo – Rió viendo mi fuerte sonrojo. 

Ya lo dicho, esta dicho ¿no?

- ¿Por qué no le darás tu esperma a Emily?  
- No quiero tener un hijo con ella – Entonces comenzó a reírse recordando algo, al parecer, esperaba no fuera otro comentario mío.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Estaba tan ilusionada con el hijo que estaba mando a hacer una foto de cómo seria nuestro hijo si somos nosotros dos sus padres, tenias que estar aquí para ver eso, fue tan gracioso, soy un gran actor… no me reí para nada.  
- ¿Hablas enserio? – Reí también.  
- ¡OH, si! ¿Alguna otra pregunta?  
- ¿Y nuestra amistad?  
- Por eso no lo hacia, porque no quería arruinar lo que tenemos… pero Sakura, piénsalo – Me tomo entre sus manos mi rostro – Nos llevamos fenomenal, nos entendemos completamente hasta sin mirarnos, nos hacen reír los mismos chistes, y somos igual de distraídos en darnos cuenta de las mentiras, a menos que sea de nosotros mismos, sabemos que nos gusta el uno al otro, y no te pido que seas mi novia, solo te pido que no me veas solamente como tu mejor amigo, sino también como tu enamorado que te esta cortejando, quiero ser el chico por el que suspires… - Tomo aire – Quiero ser aquel en el que pienses cada noche antes de dormir, y del que recibas flores todos los días si es necesario.  
- Tengo miedo.  
- Yo también pero pase lo que pase, lo superaremos. Lo se.  
- ¿Te pones celoso de Yue, verdad?  
- Acabas de arruinar el momento – Se separo de mi para ir hacia la cocina, por un vaso de agua al parecer – Pues claro que si, lo miras como si fuera el ultimo vaso de agua del planeta, me enoja.  
- ¿Te hace sentir celoso?  
- Te dije que me enoja verte con el.  
- Vuelvo a repetir, ¿te pone celoso?

Me miro como rogando que no se lo hiciera decir, pero sonreí mas ampliamente esperando su respuesta.

- Pues si, me pongo celoso cuando te veo con el.  
- Por eso te molesto lo del beso – Fui entendiendo los pequeños detalles.  
- Exacto.  
- Que distraída soy.  
- ¿Ahora lo reconoces? – Bromeo conmigo, me reí.  
- ¿Y si no me enamoro de ti?  
- Lo harás, lo he estudiado toda la noche, estoy mas seguro que nunca.  
- ¿No has dormido pensando?  
- Ni siquiera he cerrado los ojos.

POV Shaoran

Sakura me miraba como esperando alguna mentira de mi parte, sabia que me lo merecía por mi alto historial de mujeres. Si, anoche desde que Sakura me dijo eso no pude dejar de pensar en que era lo que me impedía estar con ella. Al ver a Emily, y saber quien era, quise volver a ser ese chico de Hong Kong que no tenía ningún pasado a los ojos de mi mejor amiga, me asuste mucho.

Así que había llamado a aquella chica que después de Sakura era mi mejor amiga, Mei Ling. Ella me hizo entender durante toda la noche, pues ella se quedo despierta también, que en verdad solo me impedía estar con Sakura, y me animo a arriesgarme a estar con ella, ella me aseguro que era una posibilidad remota que la relación acabara con la amistad.

- Después de aquel día en que casi tuvimos sexo, he estado pensando… 

Me sorprendí por el cambio de tema, pero era bien recibido. Fue la primera vez que sentí que estaba disfrutando de verdad, no es que las otras veces no hubiera disfrutado… Sonreí.

- ¿Si?  
- Desde que entramos en la secundaria deje de verte como hombre para verte como mi mejor amigo, me olvide completamente de que eras un hombre primero que ser mi amigo, y como ignoraba eso, pensé que no me gustabas Shaoran, es mas hasta este momento me venia diciendo que simplemente estaba frustrada sexualmente, pero no, era que en ese momento en que estabas ahí abajo… - Reí ante su sonrojo cuando señalo sus senos, como los extrañaba esos pezones rosados, contrólate Shaoran.  
- ¿Qué sentiste en ese momento, Sakura?  
- ¡No me preguntes eso porque sentí demasiadas cosas! – Exclamo más sonrojada que nunca, escondí una risa – En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba jugando con fuego.  
- Ese era el objetivo, que desistieras.  
- A pesar de que supe que estaba jugando con fuego, quise seguir jugando.  
- ¿Por qué? – Cuestione confundido.  
- Porque me gustas, pero no lo ignoraba. Sabes que admito mis sentimientos bajo presión, la ultima vez lo hice porque te ibas ahora lo hago porque al escucharte a ti, volví a reaccionar.  
- ¿Te gusto?  
- Si, y no me hagas repetirlo, me esta por dar una convulsión instantánea.  
- ¿Aceptas mis condiciones entonces?

Me miro dudosa. Tenía miedo todavía. Yo también estaba aterrorizado, era un paso gigantesco el que íbamos a dar, pero ya me canse de tener que luchar contra lo que no deseo. Deseaba a Sakura de un modo salvaje, quería saber que Yue mantendría sus manos lejos de ella. Quería estar seguro de que regresara a casa cada noche, porque viviríamos juntos desde que acabaran estos dos meses. Quería, simplemente, darme la oportunidad de amar a Sakura como ella se merece.

- Si.  
- Ve a cambiarte, te llevare a tu casa – Le sonreí cuando paso por mi lado.

Suspire, estaba aliviado. Pensé por un momento que Sakura me rechazaría por la presencia de mi vecino entrometido de Takumi, o el muñeco de porcelana de Yue en su vida pero gracias a Dios parece que yo le gusto más que ellos dos. _¡Le gusto!, _pensé para mi mismo emocionado mientras terminaba que llevar los platos sucios a donde los ubicaba para limpiarlos luego.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, así que lo tome sin ver el número.

_Primera vez que me toman el teléfono en ese departamento.  
_- ¿Mei Ling?  
_¿Quién mas, primo querido? Llamaba para que me dijeras que tal quedo todo con Sakura ¿Ya lo hiciste?  
_- Si.  
_¡Ahhhh! ¡Que emoción! ¿Y que tal? ¿Te dijo que te amaba también?  
_- No hemos llegado al punto de decirnos que nos amamos, simplemente le dije que la quería y que me gustaba.

_¿Y donde quedo el te amo?  
_- Somos adultos, no podemos decir te amo simplemente porque se nos da la gana, debemos decirlo cuando lo sentimos.  
_Pero tu la amas…  
_- Si, pero no se si ella si – Respondí mirando hacia las habitaciones, no quería que Sakura se enterara antes de que este lista.  
_Entonces ahora que me has decepcionado... cuéntame cual es tu plan.  
_- ¿Cómo sabes que tengo un plan?  
_¡OH, vamos! Crecí contigo, se todo de ti… Amas planear, es como si fueras un plan.  
_- Pues le pedí dos meses de citas, luego si ella me acepta seremos novios y todo seguirá su curso – Escuche un largo silencio de la otra línea.  
_¡DOS MESES!  
_- Pues si, un mes me pareció poco.  
_Me voy a casar ¿sabias? Y… ¿Sabes cuanto duramos saliendo en citas? ¡Tres semanas! ¿Dos meses, Shaoran? ¿En verdad duraras dos meses sin sexo?  
_- Pues… - Era hombre, ufff... - Si – Respondí seguro entonces escuche como Sakura se tropezaba en el pasillo, la mire y estaba bien, solo algo adolorida.  
_¿Qué pasa allí?  
_- Torpezas de Sakura – Respondí antes de que ella me tomara el teléfono.  
_¿Hola?  
_- ¡Mei Ling! ¿Cómo estas?_  
_- ¡Que bueno! Ya iba a preguntarle a Shaoran de ti, tengo meses que no hablo contigo ¿Cómo va todo con tu novio?_  
_- ¿Enserio? ¡Que emoción! Seré la única soltera del grupo – Volvió a comentar casi saltando, le había contado de su prometido, de eso no había duda.

- ¿OH, si? – Me miro, supe que le había dicho. Camine hasta mi habitación a buscar mi chaqueta para salir. Cuando regrese ella estaba sonrojada, y volví a saber, le estaba dando consejos.

En ese momento el timbre sonó así que deje a Sakura hablando por teléfono para ir en busca de la persona que tocaba la puerta, cuando me encontré cara con… Mei Ling. Me puse pálido, lo se. Ella tenía ese efecto en mí.

- ¡SHAORAN! – Grito saltando sobre mi, y tuve que contenerme para no caer ambos al suelo como en la infancia, pero no funciono caí. Tenía casi tres años que no la veía.

- Mei Ling, levántate, me estas asfixiando – Intentaba quitármela de encima, pero ella siempre tenia la facilidad de pegarse al cuerpo como una segunda piel.

- ¡Mei Ling! – Sentí como Sakura le recibía en sus brazos luego de que ella se levantaba de mi torso.

Respire profundo. Mis planes fracasaban por el día de hoy, pero entonces vi mi salvación. Era tomoyo, y Eriol. ¿Qué diablos…?

- ¿Acaso ustedes…?  
- ¿Qué sabemos porque Mei Ling vino, y lo que le contaste anoche? ¡Obvio que si! – Me susurro tomoyo para luego entrar al apartamento.  
- ¿Por qué siempre que intento hacer algo con Sakura ustedes vienen?  
- El destino, amigo, el destino – Respondió sonriente Eriol – Aunque esta vez nos encontramos a Mei Ling afuera, pues Tomoyo quiere secuestrar a Sakura para elegir el vestido.  
- No hablas enserio – Mire a las tres chicas hablando entre si, con un circulo como si fuera planeado.  
- Y tú y yo iremos en busca de nuestros trajes.  
- No.  
- Si.  
- Voy a cenar hoy con Sakura.  
- Lo sabemos.  
- No.  
- Claro que si ¿A dónde la llevaras? – Comento empujándome fuera de MI apartamento, pero antes logre dejar mis llaves.  
- Al Clow.  
- ¿Clow? ¿El súper restaurante que imita una perfecta decoración del siglo XVII?  
- Si ¿No te parece demasiado? – Cuestione entrando al auto de mi amigo, le deje las llaves para que Sakura usara el mío.  
- Me parece perfecto para una primera cita.  
- ¿Puedes creer que estoy nervioso por ello?

El auto arranco en menos de cinco minutos, así que nos encaminamos a donde sea que estaba la tienda de trajes en realidad solo estaba pensando en lo ansioso que me sentía por la cita con Sakura, como si estuviera en mi primera cita de verdad, como si nunca hubiera salido con una mujer a cenar.

- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar en realidad?  
- ¿De que hablas?  
- No fue ese comentario de borracha inconciente ¿o si?  
- No.  
- Entonces… - No quería responder.  
- Ayer Sakura en medio de su estado de ebriedad, defendió a mi vecino Takumi, en ese momento sentí como algo se encendió… - Sonreí – Pensé con posesión, no quería que ella defendiera a nadie mas que a mi, que creyera en mi a pesar de todo, que no importara lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer, ella estaría siempre de mi lado en ese momento, cuando lo defendió a el, entendí que Sakura hace mucho había dejado de ser mi mejor amigo, ahora era mi compañera de vida.  
- Profundo.  
- Lo se, el amor hace cosas.  
- Si no te conociera diría que has perdido la cabeza.

Reí. Era cierto, nunca en ningún momento se me había ocurrido declarármele a Sakura, pero en ese momento todo se puso claro y luego cuando ella dijo con posesión que quería darme un hijo, lo tuve mucho más claro, la amaba. No la iba a perder por mi estupidez, no lo iba a hacer.

- ¿Hice bien?  
- ¿Eh?

Lo mire de perfil.

- ¿Hice bien en arriesgar la amistad de Sakura por ser correspondido en este amor que siento hacia ella?  
- Debiste hacerlo hace años, así que ahora eso es… mejor que bien.  
- Tenias que venir su cara de sorpresa, era como un fantasma, enserio me preocupe que me pudiera rechazar.

- No me imagino a ti nervioso por el rechazo de una mujer.  
- Sakura es la única que me pone así.  
- Estás enamorado, amigo.  
- Estoy idiotizado, querrás decir – Bromee pero entonces algo en mi mente se encendió - ¿No iremos a buscar un traje, verdad?  
- Tardaste mucho.  
- ¿A dónde vamos?  
- A donde pienso seria bueno llevar a Sakura, después de su preciada velada en el restaurante.  
- ¿Una cabaña? No tendré sexo con ella, no por ahora.  
- Es una cabaña, pero no hay que utilizarla precisamente para eso.  
- Perdón por ser mal pensado.  
- Estoy acostumbrado – Rió el pelinegro a mi lado. 

_- Y tendremos sexo a los dos meses de novios, ¿no?  
- Lamentablemente.  
- ¿Lamentablemente? – Vi su enojo así que corregí para mi salud._

_- No es lo que piensas, es simplemente que me molesta el hecho de tener que ser yo quien te quite la inocencia, dejar atrás a la niña para convertirla en una mujer.  
- Que dulce – Suspiro enamorada, pero entonces volvió a tener control de su expresión - No tienes que temer por eso, escucha, no soy inocente… Eso déjalo atrás, las mujeres vírgenes sabemos mas del sexo de lo que te imaginas, soy una experta… en teoría._

_- ¿Cuál es el punto mas sensible de la mujer? – Pregunte.  
- El clítoris – Sonrojada.  
- ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un orgasmo de punto G, o un orgasmo de clítoris?  
- Uno dura más que el otro – Un sonrojo nivel 3.  
- ¿Se puede tener un orgasmo sin penetración?  
- Si lo haces bien, pues si – ¡Ya hasta tartamudeaba!  
- ¿Te gusta Takumi? ¿Por eso has dudado tanto? – NO pude evitar preguntar._

- Hace dos días fue a la oficina una chica, llamada Emily… ¿Una de tus aventuras?  
- Ni que lo digas, la peor de todas – Gruñí recordando la escena que me monto.  
- ¿Qué paso? – Dijo cuando nos aparcamos frente a una cabaña que bien reconocía.  
- ¿Aquí? ¿Enserio? – Asintió divertido.  
- Es toda tuya hasta mañana en la noche.  
- Gracias, Eriol.  
- Todo por el milagro de los celos – Reí con el aunque algo avergonzado – Entonces ¿Qué paso con la peor de tus aventuras?  
- Se apareció en mi casa dispuesta a obtener mi esperma.  
- No – Reía Eriol mientras veíamos por dentro aquella cabaña.  
- Recuerdo que aquí estuve a punto de declarármele a Sakura cuando estábamos en sexto grado.  
- Si, estaba nevando ¿no?

- Si, tú y ella se perdiendo durante la tormenta, me quede muy preocupado y celoso sin duda alguna en todo ese tiempo.  
- Tu y tus celos benditos.  
- Ni que lo digas, pero es que eras un entrometido en nuestra amistad.  
- Solo era amable, tú eras el impulsivo. No creí cuando me dijeron que eras el heredero de la familia Li.  
- Que romántico – Murmure con el sarcasmo marcado, para salir al balcón – Seria mejor si estuviera nevando, seria mas como aquella noche.  
- Lo se, lastima que te decidieras luego de navidad. 

Y mirando aquella montaña donde una vez se formo una tormenta de nieve, y se perdieron Sakura y Eriol me di cuenta del enorme riesgo que estaba tomando pero que me satisfacía enormemente, es como si todo estuviera en su lugar. Los celos son malos sentimientos, es cierto pero a veces causan cosas positivas en la vida de las personas.


	11. ¿Vale este beso?

**¡Hola! Gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto… Y lo siento por publicar tan tarde es que no he tenido tiempo de nada esta semana, sobre todo por un plan malévolo que tengo en la universidad con mi grupo de amigos luego les cuento que pasa xD Se cuidan, y de nuevo, gracias por leer.**

**Capitulo XI. ¿Vale este beso?**

- Respira profundo, estate quieta… Es Shaoran, nada puede pasar – Murmuraba una y otra vez hacia mi propio reflejo mientras imitaba diferentes muecas de aparente tranquilidad. Estaba muy nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa – Y si te sientes mal, puedes salir huyendo… Nada malo puede pasar, no, nada malo – Intente reir – No me gusta esa risa ¿Qué tal esta? – Rei de otra forma – Demasiado exagerada – Rei nuevamente pero de otra forma – De acuerdo esa me gusta, recatada pero divertida.

_¡Sakura, Shaoran esta listo!_

Mei Ling se había quedado a dormir en mi apartamento por las próximas dos semanas que estaría con nosotros de vacaciones según ella necesitaba nuevos aires, según yo vino para supervisar el avance de mi relación con Shaoran personalmente. Ella siempre se tomaba los temas ajenos a propios, esa era Mei Ling. Sonrei.

_¿Sakura, estas bien?_

¡Oh, Shaoran!

- Si, si estoy bien… estoy terminando de prepararme ¿me esperas unos minutos? – Tomaba bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarme.

_Claro._

Me mire al espejo mientras me levantaba para observarme de cuerpo completo. Tenia un vestido amarillo pastel de un solo hombro, y en esa misma fila bajaba en flores hasta la cadera donde terminaba arrugado, era corto solo ocultaba la mitad de mi pierna alta. El pelo lo tenia suelto con una flor del lado derecho que me hacia ver relajada, cuando no lo estaba. Un maquillaje delicado pero llamativo, selección de Mei Ling.

Cerre los ojos un momento para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta con mi cartera de mano a mi lado, al abrir la puerta me encontré con Mei Ling esperándome con una sonrisa inmensa mientras que yo buscaba con la mirada a Shaoran y lo encontré en la puerta pagando una comida china que había llegado. Cuando cerro la puerta y se giro se quedo en silencio mientras caminaba hacia mi. ¿Acaso no le gusto?

- Estas hermosa, Sakura – Murmuro entregándole la comida a Meiling y brindándome su mano para tomarla.  
- Gracias.

Me fije en su vestimenta; Un traje negro que destilaba elegancia por donde quiera se le veía junto a una camisa blanca sin corbata, estaba casual pero con elegancia, ese era mi Shaoran. Sonrei ante tal pensamiento de posesión, ya quisiera que fuera mio.

- ¿Se pueden largar? – Espeto con aire de aburrida Mei Ling.  
- Es el apartamento de Sakura ¿sabias? – Espeto el castaño.  
- ¿Y?  
- Si ella quiere no nos vamos.  
- Tienes reservación a las 8 – Repuso mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá de mi sala.  
- ¿Nos vamos, Shaoran?

El me miro sorprendido, y luego sonrió.  
- Claro.

Salimos bajo la atenta mirada de Mei Ling a nuestras espaldas. Cuando cerro al puerta de mi apartamento, los nervios desaparecieron.

- Enserio estas preciosa – Le mire nuevamente.  
- Gracias de nuevo.

Bajamos por el ascensor en silencio. La situación era extraña. Teniamos tanto tiempo saliendo pero como amigos, siempre pensando como amigos y ahora somos una pareja, es decir, somos enamorados. Es un gran paso, no sabia ni siquiera que hacer, como actuar. Al llegar al primer piso caminamos hacia el auto de Shaoran que estaba aparcado al lado del mio, me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero asi que entre sin dudarlo un segundo mas.

¡Oh, Dios! Me sentía como una colegiala en su primera cita con el chico mas popular de la secundaria. Cuando el entro en el carro el aire se lleno de tensión, esto de la primera cita entre mejores amigos no era lo mejor de lo mejor solo espero que se arregle con los minutos, y esto llegue a armarse enserio. Suspire cuando el arranco el auto camino a donde sea que me fuera a llevar a cenar.

- ¿Estas nerviosa, no?  
- ¿Soy tan mala actuando? – Lo mire mientras recargaba mi cabeza en el respaldo del asiento del auto.  
- La peor de todas – Bromeo.  
- Gracias.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Por hacerme reir en un momento tan tenso como este.  
- Se que es un gran paso pero no temas sigo siendo yo tu mejor amigo.  
- Lo se – Sonrei – Por eso estoy nerviosa, es difícil salir con alguien que conoce todo de ti.  
- No lo había pensado.  
- Piensalo – Mire hacia el frente – Uno sale con personas diferentes para cambiar de aires y no se, debatir por que tu equipo de futbol es el mejor contra alguien del equipo contrario pero tu y yo, somos los mejores amigos – Reimos ante mi ejemplo – Si hay algo que no sabes de mi, yo tampoco lo se.  
- ¿Te arrepientes entonces?  
- ¡No! Claro que no simplemente defiendo mis nervios.

El camino desde esa conversación se hizo mas fácil de sobrellevar asi que nos quedamos en un comodo silencio compartiendo el aire y la música romantica que pasaban por la radio en ese momento, no insisti en cambiarla como siempre hago tal vez ese fue uno de los signos que le mostro a Shaoran mis nervios.

Nos aparcamos frente a uno de los mas caros y recientes restaurantes de la ciudad. Mire a Shaoran pidiendo una explicación para algo tan caro, y exagerado.

- ¿Qué? – Cuestiono cuando me abrió la puerta de mi lado.  
- No tenias que hacer todo esto.  
- No es tan difícil hacer cita.  
- ¿Ah no?  
- No, son solo dos meses de espera.

¿Dos meses? En ese momento mientras entrabamos por la puerta principal me pregunte nuevamente cuanto tiempo llevaba Shaoran pensando en sus sentimientos hacia mi, temi que fuera mucho tiempo. Me senté cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa y nos entregaban el menú de la casa. Hice una mueca ante los altos precios por la comida.

- No te molestes en mirar precios.  
- ¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga? ¡Son altísimos! – Repuse mirándolo fijamente.  
- Tengo tanto dinero que creo que no existe un numero exacto para definir la cantidad.  
- Halagador – Bromee, el sonrió en respuesta.

Mientras leia el menú segui con la duda de la entrada en la cabeza, ¿enserio desde que le propuse perder mi virginidad con el ha estado pensando en esto? ¿Por qué no había dicho nada?

- ¿Enserio comenzaste a pensar en esto desde mi propuesta?

Me sorprendi de la fluidez de mis palabras pero no podía aguantar mas con esa duda en mi cabeza, asi que mientras esperaba su respuesta que termino por sorprenderlo a el también hasta que sonrió dejando el menú sobre la mesa, y colocando sus codos sobre la mesa me miro.

- No exactamente, cuando me propusiste ser tu primer hombre pensé que estabas loca – Sonrió – Ese fue mi primer pensamiento luego pensé en lo especial que era para una mujer ese momento y a las dos semanas, fue cuando comencé a darme cuenta de lo especial que eras.  
- ¿Desean ordenar?  
- Yo quiero pasta – Pedi sin pensar mucho.  
- Yo quiero lo mismo.  
- En un momento les traeré su orden ¿Desean alguna bebida en especial?  
- Un vino La Frontera del 1994, por favor – Pidio Shaoran mirándome.  
- De acuerdo.  
- ¿La frontera?  
- Si es un buen vino para traspasar nuestras fronteras ¿no crees?  
- Buena idea.

Seguimos conversando sobre cualquier cosa que se nos ocurria sobre todo por las locuras que sabíamos de cada uno de nuestros amigos, sobre todo por la boda de Tomoyo y Eriol que seria dentro de unas dos semanas.

- Esa boda me tiene nerviosa a mi también, Tomoyo anda de un lado para otra y para cualquier decisión me llama a mi ¡como si yo fuera la novia!  
- Eriol no me ha molestado tanto pero hace unos días me pidió que le dijera de que size eran sus zapatos para la boda, no sabes lo estúpido que se escucho eso.  
- Ya me imagino – Reimos juntos, estábamos bien asi.  
- Aquí tienen – Llego el mesero con nuestras ordenes, le sonreí amable e increíblemente sentí como Shaoran gruño.  
- ¿Qué fue eso? – Cuestione curiosa hacia un molesto Shaoran cuando nuestro servidor se fue.  
- Celos.  
- ¿Celos?  
- Si.

Sonrei ante lo fácil que ahora aceptaba sus celos al mismo tiempo que recordaba el gran paso que estábamos dando en ese momento, era un paso riesgoso ahora que me pongo a pensar tranquilamente podía suceder cualquier cosa que la relación amorosa entre Shaoran y yo no funcionara, o que simplemente algún día el se cansara de mi, y me engañara con otra mujer.

Tantas consas podrían suceder que ponerlas en la mesa ahora seria un suicidio para lo que estaba comenzando entre nosotros además ya todo estaba dicho no había lugar para dudas en este momento, solo había lugar para demostrarse el amor que ambos sentían… Esa atracción que había estado escondida hasta ahora.

- ¿Te preocupa algo?  
- No.  
- Dime si te preocupa algo Sakura, podemos volver a atrás no tengo problema – Me tomo mi mano entre las suyas.  
- Tranquilo, no hay nada que me preocupe – Entonces con mi mano libre encerre las suyas – Estoy contigo, nada malo me puede pasar.

Se sonrojo. ¡Oh, Dios! Shaoran esta sonrojado eso era una señal del cataclismo, era muy raro que un hombre tan experimentado como el se pudiera sonrojar pero asi era, sonreí ante ese gesto de vergüenza. ¡Era muy lindo!

Separo sus manos de las mias deshaciendo nuestra unión y me sentí enojada hasta que entendí con una señal de su cabeza que ni siquiera había tocado mi plato, asi que rápidamente comencé a comer con aparente tranquilidad cuando me moria de nervios por dentro sentía la mirada de Shaoran sobre la mia entonces cuando levante la mirada el bajo la suya en busca del menú de postres, deje el plato a la mitad allí servían demasiada comida y yo no comia tanto, además los nervios me cerraron el estomago.

Cuando yo aclare mi garganta para hablar, el bajo la mirada hacia mi plato y frunció el ceño cerrando por completo el menú.

- ¿No comeras mas? ¿No te gusto? Podemos pedir otro.  
- No, gracias es simplemente que dan demasiada comida para alguien como yo sabes lo complicada que soy con la comida – Sonrei nerviosa.  
- Hare que te creo – Dijo pasándome uno de sus dedos con mi comisura de labios para limpiarme un poco de salsa de pasta - ¿Qué comeras de postre? – Sonrió torcida como diciéndome algo que no entendí.  
- ¿Qué me recomiendas?

- Algo dulce, pero caliente… Tal vez con un poco de salsa, pero mojado... – La mire sugestivamente – Salvaje pero timido, una danza entre dos sabores… - Suspire al ver su cara de confundida - ¿No tienes idea, no?  
- ¿Debo tenerla? ¿Dulce pero caliente? ¿Con un poco de salsa pero mojado? ¿Salvaje pero timido? ¿Una danza entre dos sabores? ¿Enserio debo tener una idea?  
- Se suponía – Rei al mirar sus mejillas sonrojarse, si que era distraída le estaba proponiendo un beso – Te recomiendo un helado, algo sencillo que no te llene mucho para asi puedas dormir en la noche.  
- Tengo un buen estomago.  
- Lo se pero sigue siendo mi recomendación – Sonrei malicioso.  
- Quiero Helado de Cerezas entonces.  
- Buena elección – Hice la seña al camarero y cuando se acerco a nosotros le pedi lo que había elegido Sakura.  
- ¿Tu no pediras nada?  
- No, hoy no tengo ganas de nada dulce.  
- ¿Seguro? – Dijo mostrándome un poco su escote al aguantarse en la mesa.

No pude evitar sonreír ante el intento de coqueteo de Sakura. Si, de una manera u otra todas las pobres técnicas de seducción de Sakura me atraían demasiado, es mas, ocasionaban en mi una explosión de deseo que si no fuera un experimentado en el tema de las mujeres hace rato ella y yo estubieramos unidos en cuerpo y alma. La mire sonriente cuando sacudi de mi cabeza esas imágenes.

- Mi postre será al final de esta noche.  
- Touche – Volvio a sentarse derecha pero ahora con una sonrisa.

Entonces volvi a mirar la parte de su cuerpo que me permitia ver gracias a la posición de su silla, ese vestido amarillo hacia maravillas en su cuerpo bronceado además de que a pesar de que no contaba con un escoste super pronunciado, tenia senos y ese vestido le dejaba la perfecta vista para un hombre, discreta pero aventurera. Suspire nuevamente cuando vi como ella saboreaba ese helado de cerezas con su lengua, ¿Cómo seria…? ¡Oh diablos! Debo dejar de pensar en esa manera sobre todo si se trata acerca de ella.

Era MI Sakura pero tenia que respetarla.

- ¿Nos vamos?  
- ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta el restaurante?  
- Si, pero ya me comi el postre – Señalo hacia su copa vacia – Entiendo que cuando comes el postre es para luego irte.  
- Cierto – Sonrei y llame al camarero entregándole mi tarjeta de crédito para que cobrara la cuenta.  
- ¿Se acabo entonces? – La mire extrañado - ¿O vamos a otro sitio?  
- ¡Oh! – Recibi mi tarjeta mientras me levantaba de la silla al mismo tiempo que Sakura, le brinde mi brazo y cuando ella lo cojio empezamos a caminar – Pienso seguir la recomendación de Eriol, y llevarte a un lugar especial.  
- ¿Qué lugar?

Abri la puerta del copiloto cuando me entregaron mi auto para sonreírle cuando ella estaba adentro mirándome curiosa.

- No seas tan curiosa lo veras en unos minutos – Rei cuando ella entro por completo en el auto con un puchero. Se veía tan graciosa.  
- ¿Esta bien esta ropa para donde vamos? – Me pregunto cuando entre en el auto y estaba encendiéndolo.  
- No es lo mas adecuado pero para la ocasión si además de que no habrá publico, solo estaremos tu y yo asi que olvidate de la ropa por unas horas y solo concentrate en mi.  
- ¿Estaremos desnudos?

La mire cuando nos detuvimos en un semáforo de la avenida que quedaba a la salida del restaurante.

- Estas peor que una necesitada.  
- Soy una necesitada.  
- Ni siquiera sabes lo que es el sexo, no sabes lo que es la necesidad de ello – Le guiñe un ojo antes de arrancar el auto nuevamente.  
- Pero se que es la necesidad para tener algo, y esto lo quiero.

Me parquee frente a la cabaña a la que había venido con Eriol esta mañana. Respire mientras escuchaba el suspiro de sorpresa que salió de mi acompañante esa noche y para siempre si todo sale bien, Sakura. Ella salió del auto extasiada con la imagen de aquella cabaña de años atrás de nuestra infancia. Sonrei al tiempo que salía del auto para apoyarme en el auto mirando su espalda.

- ¡Es hermosa! Eriol si que te recomendó bien.  
- Si, Eriol me la recomendó pero fui yo quien te traje asi que el crédito es mio – Dije pasándo por sus hombros mi brazo, la sentí estremecerse asi que me separe para quitarme mi chaqueta por encima que ella recibo con una sonrisa – El cielo esta precioso.

Ella miro hacia arriba recibiendo de lleno la luz de la luna entonces me pareció mas hermosa que aquella noche de navidad. ¡¿Cómo pude aguantar tanto tiempo amándola pero sin amarla a la vez?

- Me encantan las estrellas.  
- ¿Enserio? – Sonrei – Pensé que estabas harta de ellas.  
- ¿Por qué? – Me miro sonrojada.  
- Porque tu eres una de ellas, y cuando eres parte de un grupo te hartas con el tiempo ¿no crees?

Ella giro el rostro mostrándome su perfil entonces volvió a mirarme sonriendo.

- ¿Es común que utilices ese halago?  
- Lo he utilizado una o dos veces – Me avergoncé.  
- Es bonito – Subi la mirada hacia ella pero entonces ella me señalo la casa - ¿Entramos? ¿O solo es para verla desde afuera?  
- ¡Oh! Si, ven pasemos – Tome su mano.

Al entrar ante todo ella exclamaba con sorpresa pues todo estaba lleno de velas, daba un ambiente romantico además de que todo estaba exactamente como estaba hace casi 11 años, todo era tan para niños, era idéntico a aquella época.

- ¿Me das un beso?

La mire sorprendido mientras la veía allí frente a la fogata tirada al suelo con una expresión avergonzada y el pelo alborotado por los movimientos dentro de la cabaña, me pareció tan sensual en ese momento que no dude en acercarme y robarle un suspiro a sus labios sonrojados por el brillo de labio. Mordisquee sus labios con lentitud para luego adentrarme en ella sin importarme ternura, solo quería tomar sus labios como mios una vez mas. Con mi mano apreté su nuca hacia la mia para profundizar el beso y ella respondió enredando sus manos en mi cabello chocolate. La sentía suspirar cuando cortábamos para respirar.

La recosté en el suelo en busca de mas comodidad para nuestro beso entonces antes de darme cuenta ella me estaba quitando la camisa blanca que traia puesta, y yo la ayudaba para eso… en ese momento me detuve pensando si debía continuar o no, sentía mi erección entrando en acción.

- Por favor – Ella susurro contra mis labios.  
- ¿Estas segura? Es la primera cita.  
- Tengo 12 años conociéndote Shaoran, no tengo que esperar mas – Rio.  
- Cierto.

La volvi a besar.


	12. Libertad para amar

**Hola!**

El titulo del capitulo salió de una canción que no tiene NADA DE NADA que ver con la historia pero no sabia que nombre ponerla y estaba escuchando Liberty Walk de Miley Cyrus y puse un titulo con Libertad xD … Un gusto estar con ustedes una vez mas por aquí, les cuento que mi en la universidad ha sido tranquila estos días, pero no será igual de mañana en adelante, mi plan malévolo comenzó a hoy pero los resultados llegan como el viernes jajaj

**¡Por fin hay lemon aquí! Ya era justo ¿No? ¡Era justo y necesario! El pobre autocontrol duro mucho, 11 capitulos es demasiado xD Bueno… espero que les guste, sus sugerencias por aquí por favor.. el próximo será la boda de Tomoyo, por fin también! xD y nos encontraremos con Emily nuevamente pero esta vez un poco mas armada lol**

¡Se cuidan! ¡Las quiero, gracias por leerme! Twitter: PamSantos28 ¡Nos vemos el miércoles!

**Capitulo XII. Libertad para amar**

Sakura levanto sus manos, las coloco en mi pecho y las deslizo hacia arriba hasta sumergir sus dedos en el cabello que caía por mi nuca. Se aferro a mí, posando sus senos suaves sobre mi torso, en este momento ella estaba encima de mí.

Gemí. Toda la contención sexual que había mantenido durante dos meses desapareció de repente. Mi sexo se endureció y sentí como el cuerpo de Sakura se estremecía al sentirme de esa manera, entonces ella gimió dándome más satisfacción al saber que la satisfacía. Me levante para abrazarla con fuerza al mismo tiempo que la besaba con pasión, no me cansaba de su sabor, agarrándole las nalgas y apretándola contra mí para alojar mi erección en el calor de entre sus piernas.

- Shaoran… - La escuche susurrar, y me tense ante la suplica en su voz.

La levante para llevarla a la habitación, al llegar allí la deje sobre la cama matrimonial que tenia aquella habitación entonces la mire allí sonrojada, sus labios rojos por los besos compartidos y aquel pelo alborotado por las incontables caricias de mis manos en el. Ella se hinco en la cama para rodear con sus brazos mis hombros y trato de acercarme a ella nuevamente, me deseaba y eso me satisfacía. Con una de mis manos cubrí unos de sus senos, la sentí estremecerse de placer mientras un gemido salía de ella. Seguí deslizando mi mano por sus puntos sensibles, escuchando sus agradables suspiros ante cada uno de mis roces, le subí un poco el vestido al llegar a la parte baja del mismo para entrar uno de mis dedos hasta sus bragas para sentirla húmeda, sonreí cuando ella contuvo la respiración.

Subí mis manos para apartar el único tirante que tenia aquel vestido para bajarlo un poco dejándolo admirar un sujetador negro con encaje… _sensual, muy sensual_, pensé para mismo al mismo tiempo que ella ahogaba un grito porque encontré su pequeño pezón rosado con mi dedo mientras con mi otra mano seguía explorándola por su cintura aun encima del vestido, ella se apego mas a mi sacando un suspiro por la electricidad de mi cuerpo, sabía que estaba sufriendo por la lentitud del momento pero quería que ella memorizara bien cada una de las sensaciones que la estaban invadiendo además de permitirme disfrutar de su cuerpo al máximo.

La bese con pasión, con el pezón en mi dedo, para luego bajar hacia su cuello, amaba escuchar sus suspiros entonces ella se aferro a mí para echarse para atrás llevándome con ella y dejándome encima de ella. Era increíble el calor que desprendía el cuerpo pequeño de Sakura, pero más increíble era tenerla debajo de mi, excitada de esa manera. Con cuidado termine de quitarle aquel precioso vestido, junto al sostén, pero que ahora me molestaba en grandes cantidades, para quedar admirado ante esas curvas esculturas que hacían de Sakura una mujer soñada. Sin pensarlo mucho tomo en sus labios el pezón que antes estaba acariciando sintiendo como la ojiverde arqueaba su espalda contra mí, excitándome hasta dolerme la erección.

- Shaoran, basta…

La calle con un beso al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la molesta braga negra pero entonces ella se alejo de mi beso mirándome de arriba abajo, así que me fije en que todavía tenía toda mi ropa, le sonreí cuando entendí su mirada. Me levante de encima de ella para quitarme la ropa con extrema lentitud para el propio disfrute de sus ojos verdes ante mi cuerpo; Cuando solo me quedaba el bóxer, me acerque a ella para tomar sus manos y ponerla en las esquinas del bóxer.

- Haz el honor.

Ella me miro sonrojada y tragando grueso. En el momento me quería reír pero solo salió de mi una sonrisa estaba demasiado excitado para reírme. Ella comenzó a bajarme el bóxer dejando salir mi dura erección, la cual casi causa una convulsión en la pobre Sakura pero antes de que eso sucediera la bese aplastándola contra la cama nuevamente. Al tiempo que besaba su cuello, tantee su parte intima dándome cuenta de lo húmeda que estaba, sus suspiros se hacían más frecuentes dándome a entender que estaba lista para mí; así que metí un dedo dentro de ella siendo recibido con un estrecho abrazo de intimidad comencé a moverme mientras succionaba su otro pezón, quería disfrutarla como tenia años sin hacer por tonto.

Cuando ella alcanzo el clímax entre mis brazos me sentí satisfecho por mi buena experiencia, por primera vez en la vida le agradecía algo a las tantas mujeres que he tenido en el pasado. Ella respiraba con dificultad, así que aproveche ese momento para colocarme el condón que aunque ella no recordara en este momento, yo sí. No sería adecuado comenzar nuestra relación dejándola embarazada, así que por ahora esto sería una costumbre. Me coloque en su entrada para entonces comenzar a penetrarla con delicadeza quería que sintiera el menos dolor posible, así que cuando me encontré con su himen, dude.

- Shaoran… - Suspiro rogándome con sus ojos.  
- Esto dolerá, Sakura.  
- Lo sé… - Me miro – Pero son solos unos minutos, luego pasara.  
- Hare que sufras lo menos posible.  
- Se que sí.

Termine de penetrarla para escuchar un grito ahogado de su parte pero esta vez no era de placer, me quede unos minutos quieto esperando que ella se acostumbrada a mi intrusión en su cuerpo pero entonces cuando la sentí más relajada comencé a moverme lentamente para aumentar rápidamente. 

La habitación se lleno de los suspiros y gemidos de nuestra parte, ¡Dios! Nadie me había sido justo sobre lo bueno que era Shaoran en el sexo, era exquisitamente perfecto. Sentía tantas cosas en mi cuerpo con un solo roce de sus manos que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a morir de tan rápido que me latía el corazón, y aunque al principio cuando me penetro me dolió mucho, en este momento no sentía dolor sino una urgencia de tener por completo adentro de mi a Shaoran, sus embestidas hacia mi eran rápidas y fuertes pero no por eso menos satisfactorias, con cada una de ellas me sentía llegar al cielo.

En medio de tanta pasión no me di cuenta cuando había envuelto su cadera con mis piernas profundizando así mas la penetración hacia mi ser, lo escuchaba jadear, estaba disfrutando al igual que yo. Sentí entonces un cosquilleo conocido desde hace unos minutos, tuve otro grandioso orgasmo mientras escuchaba como el nombre de Shaoran salía de mis labios. El cayo a mi lado en la cama, para después de unos segundos sentí como me abrazaba pegando su torso a mi espalda, yo coloque mi mano sobre la suya de mi lado para luego dejarme ir al mundo de los sueños, estaba tan saciada pero cansada. 

Escuchaba su respiración acompasada informándome que estaba dormida, me sentí feliz en ese momento con ella en mis brazos y sabiendo que era mía, solo mía pero sobre todo porque sabía que seguiría siendo así hasta que Dios quiera, que con suerte será hasta la muerte. Sonreí ante ese nuevo Shaoran que veía en mi, un Shaoran comprometido con una persona a parte de su familia, un hombre que piensa en una familia, en el bien de otra persona pero no me había dado cuenta hasta hace unos días que siempre había sido así siempre me había preocupado Sakura de una forma sobre natural, quería por completo tener su atención, quería ser el primero a quien ella llamara cuando estuviera en problemas, quería ser sus ojos y oídos, quería serlo todo para ella y sin darme cuenta, ella se hizo todo para mí.

La sentí girarse para apoyar su cabeza en mi torso, y me sentí feliz. Era feliz con solo estar allí con ella, y con ese pensamiento me deje llevar por el cansancio al tiempo que se desvanecían mis sentidos; Lo siguiente que sentí fueron los molestos rayos del sol que traspasaban mis cerrados parpados entonces fui consciente de que el cuerpo humano que estaba a mi lado antes de dormirme ya no está, abrí los ojos con rapidez acostumbrándome a la luz para buscar su figura en la habitación pero no la vi así que me coloque los bóxers para salir a la sala donde me encontré con ella en el balcón con mi camisa dejándome admirar sus piernas, su cabello castaño anoche suelo hoy estaba envuelto en una especie de moño que dejaba caer algunos cabellos, y el reflejo del amanecer en ella quedaba hermoso.

¿Acaso había algo que no quedara perfecto en Sakura?

¿Qué se hace después de una noche de pasión, es decir después de que se hace el amor, que se hace a la mañana siguiente? Coloque mis dedos para acariciar mi cabellera en lo que pensaba mientras seguía mirando la espalda de Sakura, mis aventuras eran solo de una noche así que ni siquiera dormíamos juntos pero esta vez era diferente, cerré mis ojos un momento para concentrarme.

Tal vez debería prepararle un desayuno delicioso pero no creo que Eriol haya dejado provisiones de comida en la cabaña; quizás deba acercarme y abrazarla mientras le digo lo feliz que soy, revolví mi cabellera ante la impotencia del momento.

- Buen día, Shaoran.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme de frente con los de ella mirándome fijamente, me acerque a ella lentamente y abrió sus abrazos para mi así que la abrace atrayéndola hasta mi torso; Apoye mi quijada en su cabeza mientras me llenaba del olor de su cabello, cerré los ojos para saborear de él.

- ¿Cómo estás?  
- Mejor que nunca – Respondió ella.  
- Que bueno – La intente separar de mi para mirarla pero ella se aferro a mí con fuerza, me pregunte porque - ¿Sakura?  
- No, por favor – Rogo.  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
- No quiero que me veas – Se aferro con más fuerza a mí.  
- ¿Por qué no?  
- No quiero decírtelo.  
- Sakura, por favor, dime – Rogué preocupado, tal vez le había hecho daño y no me di cuenta.  
- No es lo que estas pensando... es que...  
- ¿Qué?  
- Estoy avergonzada… ayer me viste desnuda e hicimos eso, y estoy avergonzada – Explico rápidamente.

¡Estaba avergonzada! ¡Oh, mí querida Sakura!

La abrace con fuerza para comenzar a reírme sin poder evitarlo, debí suponer que la primera vez de una persona como Sakura debía ocasionarle vergüenza pero nunca lo imagine con sus acciones la noche anterior.

Separe un poco su rostro de mi hombro para entonces ver que tenía sus ojos cerrados bien apretados, sonreí ante ese gesto pero me limite a besarla con ternura, quería hacerle entender que no había nada que temer que solo ella y yo sabíamos esto, y que era algo normal; Algún día tenía que suceder. Ella suspiro cuando termine con aquel beso. Entonces la mire, ella estaba sonrojada.

- Te quiero, Sakura Kinomoto.

Ella sonrió abiertamente para volverme a abrazar.

- Yo también te quiero, y mucho ¿Puedo decir algo ahora que me siento menos avergonzada?  
- Claro.  
- ¡Por lo hice! Le he ganado por 6 años a mi paciente – Exclamo mientras se alejaba de mi dando volteretas alrededor de la sala.

La mire dar vueltas como una niña pequeña mientras iba dando su discurso de su victoria por seis años ante su paciente. Suspire cuando termine de reírme y la vi caer en el sillón cansada de dar vueltas, entonces me acerque para sentarme a su lado y abrazarla, ella se acurruco en mi.

- Me convenciste – Susurre en su cabello.  
- Te dije que cuando quiero algo, casi siempre lo obtengo sobre todo si depende de ti – Me dio un beso en la mejilla.  
- Cierto, pero debo admitir que tus actuaciones para seducirme eran muy pobres.  
- Que raro, tu cuerpo no decía lo mismo.  
- ¿Y desde cuando sabes leer el lenguaje corporal?  
- Desde que estoy aprendiendo a seducir.  
- Y eres muy buena seductora – La bese pero en ese instante me dio hambre – Es hora de comer.  
- Revise la cocina, no hay nada.  
- Ese Eriol nunca hace nada bien – Gruñí sabiendo que era mentira porque Eriol era excelente en su trabajo, me levante caminando hasta la cocina.  
- No lo culpes, Eriol no sabía que tu autocontrol duraría tan poco – Me gire para ver su cara desde el sillón.  
- Muy gracioso – Dije con sarcasmo, ella rio - ¿Pasamos el día aquí comiendo comida china, o salimos a comer a un restaurante?  
- Prefiero que pidamos comida china, pasemos el día aquí y luego en la noche volvamos a la casa.  
- Me encanta esa idea – Sonreí volviendo a la habitación para ponerme los pantalones con ella pisándome los talones.

Al comenzar a ponerme los pantalones, ella se giro.

- Créeme Sakura, has visto más de lo que estabas viendo hace unos segundos.  
- Ya no me lo recuerdes, estoy rehuyendo mis pensamientos – Mire seriamente su espalda.  
- ¿Pensamientos, he? Cuéntame de tus pensamientos.

Ella se sentó en la cama todavía cuando se dio cuenta de que ya tenía puestos mis pantalones.

- Algunas vírgenes tienden a imaginarse su vida… sexual antes de tenerla – Asentí para que siguiera, esto me estaba gustando – Muchas… esperan cumplir algunas… fantasías sexuales - ¡Oh, si! Esto me gustaba gustando mucho – Yo…  
- ¿Cuáles son tus fantasías, Sakura?  
- No me atrevo, recién hemos comenzado a tener sexo… es más, recién ayer fue mi primera vez.

¡Fantasías sexuales! Yo tengo varias, y muchas ya las he cumplido con mis aventuras del pasado pero nunca me imagine que la inocente de mi mejor amiga tuviera fantasías sexuales, eso sí era un descubrimiento, un grandioso descubrimiento, me pregunte que otros secretos tendría esta Sakura amante en su pequeña cabecita.

- ¿Dónde deje mi móvil?

Ella un gesto de que me esperara, y salió de la habitación para luego de unos minutos traerme mi móvil.

- ¿Dónde estaba?  
- Lo dejaste cerca de la chimenea cuando empezamos a besarnos.  
- ¡Oh, sí! Ya recuerdo ¿Comida china, entonces?  
- Si – Sonrió ella sentándome a mi lado en aquel sillón que había en la habitación.

Pedí la comida con aparente tranquilidad pero en realidad me seguía preguntando qué tipo de fantasías sexuales tendría Sakura, además de que quería saber el grado de perversidad que tendría cada una de ellas. Cerré el teléfono al hacer el trato con el restaurante domiciliario, y me encontré de frente con la mirada de Sakura.

- Por cierto, esta mañana llamo Mei Ling.  
- ¿Para qué? – Dije mientras le colocaba un pequeño rizo en su oreja.  
- Quería saber si estábamos vivos, y que había pasado entre nosotros – Sonreí ante lo último.  
- ¿Y qué le dijiste? – Murmure en su cuello.  
- Que… Ya no soy virgen.

_**Dos días después…**_

_¿Sakura? ¿Shaoran?_

Escuche los llamados de Mei Ling desde la sala pero estaba muy cansada, había tenido tantos pacientes como nunca en mi vida parecía que todo el mundo con problemas se había reunido para caerme el mismo día en mi oficina, aunque uno simplemente tenga que sentarse a escucharlos es muy cansado, normalmente.

_¿Están teniendo sexo?_

¡Oh, Dios! Después de aquella noche en la cabaña no hemos vuelto a hacer el amor, es algo simple estos días la empresa de Shaoran esta abasteciéndose por tanto Shaoran llega tarde del trabajo tras revisar cada uno de los nuevos inventarios además de que llega muy cansado, y tan solo quiere acostarse a dormir conmigo pero eso Mei Ling no lo parecía entender.

_¡Shaoran, pensé que estarías teniendo sexo con Sakura! _

¿Shaoran? Mire mi reloj aun acostada boca abajo en mi cama, eran tan solo las siete eso quiere decir que el trabajo de Shaoran había descansado el día de hoy ¿acaso habrán terminado de abastecer? No importaba lo importante era que Shaoran estaba temprano en casa, y yo estaba cansada por tanto no habría nada hoy tampoco.

- ¿Sakura?  
- ¿Si? – Conteste al sentirlo sentarse al lado mío.  
- ¿Te sientes bien? Mei Ling me dijo que no le contestabas.  
- Quería que creyera que estábamos haciendo el amor, parece que es lo único que piensa que hacemos.  
- No es eso, es que durante los primeros días una virgen es como una ninfómana, busca sexo hasta donde lo hay – Rio ella desde la puerta.  
- ¿Enserio? – Cuestione sorprendida.  
- Mei Ling, déjate de exageraciones – Rio Shaoran.  
- ¿Eso crees? – Miro ceñuda a mi novio, y luego me miro a mi – Exprésate Sakura, dile lo frustrada que te sientes – Y salió riendo de la habitación ante mi sonrojo.

Me quede en silencio mirando para la puerta para luego mirar a Shaoran que me miraba atentamente reprochándome sin decir palabras, sabía que le preocupaba que trabajara tanto pero es que me gustaba mi trabajo, era una forma de ayudar al mundo.

- ¿Qué? – Me hice la inocente.  
- No me gusta que llegues tan cansada a casa – Murmuro antes de pararse a encender el aire acondicionado.  
- Shaoran es mi trabajo… - Me interrumpió.  
- No discutiremos esto ahora, algún día aceptaras mi propuesta lo sé hasta entonces dejaremos ese tema atrás ¿de acuerdo? – Me miro, y asentí – Por cierto, ¿ya has planeado que te pondrás para el sábado?  
- ¿La boda de Tomoyo y Eriol? ¡No tengo ni la más mínima idea! – El rio.

_¡Yo me encargo de eso!_

- Por nada del mundo deje que te vista – Comento mientras se acostaba a mi lado en la cama.  
- ¿Por qué no?  
- Porque te pondrá de lo más hermosa, y se me hará imposible resistirme a tu encanto.  
- ¿Enserio? – El asintió robándome un beso - ¡Mei Ling mañana vamos de compras!

_¡Iré a chequear mi cuenta de banco!_

Me recosté en su pecho para sentía como él me acariciaba el cabello, estábamos en silencio pero era uno de esos silencios en los que disfrutas cada segundo porque son íntimos. Cerré los ojos esperando dormirme allí en sus brazos, y así ocurrió; pero no duro mucho al rato me volví a despertar, pero ya tenía mi pijama puesta.

- Yo te puse tu pijama cuando me levante a cambiarme la mía.  
- A veces pienso que lees mi mente – Dije para mirarle allí al lado mío.  
- He aprendido a ser observador, no como ciertas personas – Le di un pequeño golpe en sus bíceps que ni siquiera se movieron - Es broma, te quiero así de distraída y tú lo sabes – Reí cuando él me abrazo más fuerte.

Mi móvil sonó en ese momento, y lo cogí dándome cuenta que era mi vecina, Giselle. Ella cuidaba de mi gato Kero mientras yo no estoy en el departamento además de atender que en mi departamento no ocurriera nada raro. Lo tome sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Hola Giselle.  
_Hola Sakura ¿Cómo estás?  
_- Bien ¿Y tú?  
_Bien, y por aquí todo está bien también pero te llamaba para decirte que este fin de semana estaré fuera de la ciudad.  
_- Te entiendo, gracias por todos, yo me encargo.  
_¡Ok! Sigue disfrutando mucho, y me cuentas luego ¿he?  
_- Si, adiós – Suspire mientras volvía a los brazos de Shaoran.  
- ¿Paso algo?  
- Giselle no estará en la ciudad así que debo ir a cuidar de Kero.  
- Ese gato es más de Giselle que tuyo.  
- No digas eso que todos los días me los paso allá, es que estas vacaciones tu hermana estuvo aquí y ahora somos pareja, han cambiado un poco las cosas pero ya extraño a Kero – Reí cuando el bufo por mi comentario.  
- Entonces iremos a dormir a tu departamento, será interesante.

Levante la cabeza para mirarlo atentamente esperando alguna broma de su parte, en los últimos cinco años que tenemos viviendo en casa propia, Shaoran nunca me había aceptado dormir en mi casa, el siempre decía que un hombre no debe dormir en la casa de una mujer a pesar de que sea su mejor amiga.

- ¿Enserio?  
- No dormiré en la casa de una mujer, sino de MI mujer – Dijo antes de besarme con pasión, cuando nos falto el aire se separo – Hoy no te hare nada pero mañana espero no estés pensando trabajar mucho porque vendré temprano a cumplir fantasías sexuales con mi novia – Rio cuando vio mis mejillas rojas.  
- ¿No dejaras el tema atrás, verdad? – Cuestione, el negó – Por cierto, ¿ya terminaron de abastecer?  
- No, pero he puesto a prueba a uno de mis trabajadores para el puesto mientras yo paso tiempo de calidad contigo.  
- Me alegra mucho.

_¡La cena esta lista!_

El se levanto de la cama para luego ayudarme a mí, al salir a la sala nos encontramos con un inmenso menú en la mesa. Nos miramos entre nosotros para saber que era todo esto pero ninguno teníamos ni la mas mínima idea entonces Mei Ling salió con un hermoso vestido negro elegante.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Cuestiono Shaoran.  
- Quise cocinar, y además, quería probarme este vestido – Nos guiño el ojo antes de sentarse en la mesa mirándonos fijamente con una sonrisa - ¿No se van a sentar?

Nos sentamos en la mesa todavía sorprendidos por el gesto de Mei Ling, la última vez que Mei Ling intento cocinar casi destruye la cocina de Shaoran, y todo lo que había en aquella mesa parecía delicioso aunque nunca lo había probado, era comida de Hong Kong.

- Gracias por la comida – Agradecimos y empezamos a comer.

Al cabo de un rato Mei Ling empezó a habla con Shaoran sobre Hong Kong.

- Tu madre se pasa todo el día planeando tu boda Shaoran es como si ya la boda tuviera fecha.  
- Sera ostentosa, lo sé – Se lamento Shaoran.  
- ¡¿Ostentosa? Yo diría que exagerada, y viniendo de mí, es grave – Sonrió ella – Y tu hermana anda como loca con su boda mientras que tu madre solo piensa en tu boda que todavía no tiene fecha y en el heredero que le darás, dice que tendrá tus ojos – Rio ella.  
- ¿Mis ojos? Con suerte tendrá los de su madre – Me miro, y me sonroje volviendo mi mirada al plato para comer – Además ni siquiera tengo fecha ni planes por ahora – Le di un punto, yo tampoco tenía planes.  
- ¿Iras a la boda de tu hermana, verdad?  
- Ya tengo reservados los pasajes de Sakura y de mi – Lo mire sorprendida – Sabes que estoy siempre preparado, no te sorprendas.  
- No estoy sorprendida por eso, pero es que… - Tome aire – Ahí estará toda la corte de la familia Li.  
- ¿Y?  
- Se sentirá intimidada, Shaoran y tú lo sabes.  
- No lo permitiré lo sabes bien, Sakura además… son simples ancianos que se creen los más sabios del mundo pero nada mas – Mei Ling asintió ante eso también.  
- Es cierto, Sakura… Además desde el día en que te vayas a convertir en la esposa del heredero Li en ese momento tendrás que enfrentarles, les gusta intimidar – Miro las copas y se levanto de la mesa – Necesitamos vino.

Cuando ella desapareció de nuestra mirada, Shaoran llamo mi atención.

- Te quiero – Y me beso lentamente.  
- Yo también te quiero.  
- ¿Me perdí de algo? – Pregunto Mei Ling cuando llego con la copa de vino hasta la mesa.  
- No.  
- Eso quiere decir que si – Nos guiño el ojo.

_**Continuara…**_

**PD: Sakury Li Fallz ¡Te esperamos! ¡Extrañare tus reviews por todo este mes! :D**


	13. ¿En el cuarto de limpieza?

**¡Hola! Como ya sabran todos ustedes la semana pasada no publique por problemas de tiempo con la universidad, pero avise por Twitter espero que se hallan enterado con los rumores ehmm... espero les guste este capitulo, me costo muchisimo no tuve mucha inspiracion y por eso deje la boda de tomoyo para centrarme en ello en el otro capitulo quise darme una segunda sesion de sexo antes de irnos a la boda y no queria que el capitulo se tornara muy largo, asi que espero les guste.**

¡Nos vemos pronto! 

**Capitulo XIII. ¿En el cuarto de limpieza?**

Estaba sentada en el balcón que daba al jardín de la hermosa mansión de la madre de Tomoyo mientras veía correr a las personas encargadas de la decoración de un lado para otro recibiendo ordenes de mi mejor amiga que yacía a mi lado haciéndose todo un proceso de belleza, con una limonada a la mano suspire aburrida cuando señale las mesas que faltaban por preparar entonces me hice una pregunta apresurada hasta mi misma ¿mi boda con Shaoran, seria así?

Sacudí la cabeza ante esos pensamientos tan absurdos por ahora, me levante de la silla para estirar las piernas sintiendo la insistente mirada de mi mejor amiga y cuando entraba al gran salón, también sentí la insistente mirada de Mei Ling, que esos últimos días había dormido con Tomoyo en todo momento, es más, había ayudado más que yo en esa boda pero es que la verdad a mi no me gustaba ese loco y estresante ambiente de tener todo controlado. Volví a suspirar dejando la limonada en algún sitio de aquella gran mansión.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – Di la vuelta para encontrarme con la mirada preocupada de Shaoran.  
- No, solo estoy aburrida pero tranquilo sobreviviré – Bromee recibiendo una sonrisa de su parte.  
- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?  
- ¡Oh, no! No podría hacerle eso a Tomoyo y a Eriol – Lo vi con una caja en sus manos – Sigue ayudando solo daré una vuelta para estirar las piernas – Sonreí.  
- Esta bien – Y salió dejándome sola en aquel inmenso salón, por lo menos sin nadie que conociera allí solo estaban aquellos que fueron contratados para ayudar.

Subí a la habitación de Tomoyo, que una vez había pertenecido a ella, para dizque vigilar que todo estuviera en orden pero me encontré con la inmensa habitación de color amarillo pastel totalmente sola pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió sino el hermoso vestido de novia que había confeccionado mi propia amiga para ella misma.

Un vestido blanco en satén de seda revestido en tull bordado, con cola y mangas finas a los hombros en ostra en transparencia dándole un toque delicado; La cola no era de más de 2 metros pero ese tull bordado le daba un encaje precioso como de otra época pero perfecto para la ocasión de este momento, sonrió cuando recordó lo que su madre siempre le decía.

_Una boda, por más lejana que sea la novia, pone melancólica a una mujer. Siempre recuerda eso Sakura, hay ocasiones en la vida que una mujer no puede evitar sentirse melancólica aunque sea la mujer más feliz del mundo._

¿Melancólica? Reí internamente por eso. Era muy feliz, tenía un novio estupendo, un trabajo fabuloso, un departamento propio, un carro y hasta un gato. Sonreí por el pobre Kero que andaba por ahí en caminando en la casa de Tomoyo.

Me senté en la cama frente al vestido mientras recordaba los últimos momentos vividos con Shaoran a mi lado, han sido perfectos todos y cada unos; es más, a veces creo que estoy soñando y en que en cualquier momento despertare estando sola pidiendo desesperadamente a mi mejor amigo que me desvirgara. Hoy vería a las hermanas de Shaoran, todas estaban en la ciudad pero habían decidido pasar la tarde con el prometido de Shiefa, y en la noche vendrían a la celebración.

Estaba nerviosa, sería la primera que las vería siendo la novia de Shaoran. Tome la cabeza entre mis manos mientras miraba al suelo concentrada en alguna parte del que no encontraba para nada interesante pero que sin embargo me tranquilizaba a sobremanera.  
¡Tomoyo se iba a casar! ¿Dónde quedaba yo en esa ecuación? Sonreí dramáticamente era la mejor amiga que no quería quedarse sola de la novia, volví a sonreír. Tal vez terminaría como la madre de Tomoyo con una hija idéntica a Tomoyo, y yo siendo una importante psicóloga de Japón, si seguro. Rodé los ojos ante mi broma privada.

Entonces ahí en la esquina de aquel gran estante en la habitación de Tomoyo estaba aquel libro que marco mi adolescencia por completo, el primero de muchos otros que vinieron luego; Un amante de ensueño, de Sherrilyn Kenyon; Era increíble el tiempo que había pasado desde que lo había leído por primera vez quedando fascinada desde entonces por ese mundo de las relaciones sexuales pero aun así esperaba el amor.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que le daría mi primera vez a mi mejor amigo? ¡Nadie! Bueno tal vez todos, menos yo. Lance una carcajada a la soledad en aquella habitación mientras seguía mirando el libro a la distancia.

No se cuanto tiempo pase allí hasta que sentí como alguien me pasaba su fuerte brazo por los hombros e inmediatamente reconocí esa presencia.

- Shaoran… - Suspire.  
- ¿Me dirás que te pasa voluntariamente o tendré que insistirte hasta morir?

Me sorprendí por su pregunta, sintiéndome desconcertada al principio pero luego entendí su urgencia.

- No me pasa nada, solo estoy… - Dude – Romántica.  
- ¿Romántica?  
- Si – Asentí entonces le señale el vestido frente a mí, el sonrió.  
- ¿Quieres casarte? – Lo mire como si estuviera loco, el rio – Mei Ling anda llorando mientras ruega al cielo porque su fecha de boda se acerque.  
- Estamos fregados.  
- Tres bodas en menos de tres meses – Murmuro.  
- Nos quedamos solos, Shaoran.

En ese momento escuchamos como en la planta de abajo la madre de Tomoyo lanzaba un grito que nos asusto, y rápidamente corrimos el pasillo para llegar a las escaleras donde al final de las mismas estaban todos reunidos al parecer por la misma causa entonces nos dimos cuenta de que mi padre estaba en la puerta pero estaba hincado.

¿Acaso será posible que…?

Shaoran me miro, y le devolví la mirada pero esperaba encontrarme con confusión pero lo que vi fue una disculpa, es mas hasta algo de preocupación. ¿El sabía algo que yo no sé? Mire hacia mi padre y el estaba allí pero cuando miro hacia mi entonces se levanto del piso sin despegar la mirada de mi.

- Sakura…  
- Déjame – Comencé a bajar los escalones bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras me di cuenta de que todos me miraban a mí. No sabía cómo me sentía en ese momento quería avergonzarme por ser el centro de atención, pero también me sentía confundida según lo que había visto solo me daba una explicación mi parte racional.

Mi padre le pidió matrimonio a Sonomi.

- Sakura déjame explicarte… - Tartamudeo sorprendido.

¿Explicarme? No estaba enojada tampoco estaba triste, solo estaba románticamente melancólica. Sonreí mientras lo envolvía en un abrazo debía demostrarle que no estaba enojada con él; Se que mi mama hubiera querido esto, que mi papa volviera a ser feliz pero lo difícil de entender era que fueran ellos dos, es decir… ambos se odiaban según lo que recordaba cuando me separe sentía a Shaoran a mi espalda, y me gire para sonreírle más el se mostro impasible, el sabia que ocultaba algo así que volví a mirar a mi padre.

- ¿Por qué no me contaste?  
- Quería que llegara el momento indicado, no sabía que ibas a estar aquí así que decidí dar el paso.  
- ¡Ay, papa! Sabes que siempre te apoyare… - Sonreí para mirar a Sonomi aun cautelosa de mi - ¿Y la tía Sonomi te dio una respuesta antes de que yo llegara?  
- No – Dijeron todos a la vez, Shaoran rio.

Me tomo del hombro para ponerse a mi altura.

- Comiencen de nuevo, por favor – Entonces se sentó en la escalera e invitándome a sentar, yo me senté junto a él en lo que todos tomaban asientos para ver como mi padre se unía en compromiso con mi tía.  
- No te creo eso de siempre te apoyare, papa pero sé que no estás brava me imagino que estas confundida ¿no? – Le sonreí.  
- Me conoces tan bien.  
- No, soy tu conciencia – Y me robo un beso causando asombro en dos caras.

¡Mi hermano! Rápidamente me levante automáticamente del lado de Shaoran; El había tomado la delantera pues estaba levantado como un militar quien ve a su mayor, ¡Oh, Dios! Volví la vista hacia el frente viendo una sonrisa de mi padre, y una cara de asesino serial en mi hermano.

- ¿Están juntos?  
- Si – Tartamudeamos. Mi hermano intimidaba cuando quería.  
- ¡Felicidades, chicos! – Entonces después de abrazarnos se giro hacia Touya – Está creciendo ¿no?  
- Si pero tengo una pregunta…  
- Touya no lo hagas – Yue hablo.  
- No, déjame hacerlo – Tomo aire - ¿Te has acostado con mi hermana, mocoso?

¡Diablos!

- Si.

¿Qué…? No siempre hay que ser sincero ¿sabían?

- ¿Y era virgen?  
- Si.

Sentía mi rostro de un intenso color rojo.

- ¿Por qué ella?  
- Porque la quiero, Touya – Me atreví a mirar a Shaoran, eso fue lindo – La quiero y pienso responder a todas tus preguntas si con eso tu paz mental vuelve a su tumba sabiendo que yo la estoy cuidando.  
- ¿Para el resto de tu vida?

¡Oh, no! No.

- Si.

Sabía que diría eso y sabía que dolería también… ¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos fue lo que dijo?

- Necesito un trago – Fue lo único que salió de mi boca en cuanto procese lo que él había dicho.  
- Sakura…

Camine hacia la cocina pero entonces fui interceptada por Yue. ¿Yue? Lo mire sorprendida.

- No soy un hombre curioso pero todos aquí nos preguntamos lo mismo.  
- ¿Qué?  
- ¿Le temes al compromiso? Li es el mujeriego y libertino – Shaoran resoplo – Tu eres la mojigata y abnegada chica rara del siglo XXI.  
- ¿Eso es un halago? – Esperaba que no.  
- No – Vi un asomo de sonrisa, eso era nuevo - ¿Tu estas dispuesta a estar el resto de tu vida con Li?

¡Claro que sí!

- Recién estamos comenzando esta relación pero sé que no puedo vivir sin él desde hace más de diez años.  
- ¡Ay qué lindo! – Suspiro Tomoyo - ¿Seguimos con mi boda?

Todos asentimos pero entonces recordé que mi padre iba a pedir matrimonio así que silbe para atraer la atención de todo el mundo, todos me miraron. Ahora me sentí aliviada de tener su atención.

- Mi padre iba a pedir matrimonio – Recordé todos asintieron.  
- Ok… - Estaba nervioso – Sonomi Daidoji ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – Se hinco mostrando el anillo que una vez perteneció a mi abuela.

¡Oh, Dios! Todo el mundo se casa entonces Shaoran se acerco a mi oído.

- No te muerdas los labios, no sabes lo que eso causa en mi – Susurro.

Mi piel se erizo ante la idea. Me estaba comenzando a sonrojar.

- Si, me quiero casar contigo Fujitaka Kinomoto – Y lo abrazo.  
- Si sigues utilizare el cuarto de limpieza – Lo mire con sorpresa – No lo dudes.  
- No lo harías.  
- ¿Es un reto?  
- ¿Te conviene que sea un reto?  
- Oh, sí – Sacudió la cabeza sonriente – Muchísimo.

Camine hasta mi padre para felicitarlo junto a los demás, sentía a Shaoran a mi espalda pero eso no me importaba lo importante era saber por qué diablos me sentía tan excitada ante la idea de hacerlo en un cuarto de limpieza ¡Por Dios! Estoy comenzando a creer que las vírgenes somos ninfómanas los primeros días, enserio que sí.

- ¡Bien! Dentro de un mes es la boda de la hermana de Shaoran, dentro de dos meses es la boda de Mei Ling y dentro de… - Froto su barbilla, ay no – cuatro meses es la boda de nuestros padres, Sakura – ¿Cuatro meses? ¡Que rápido! Mire a Tomoyo inquisitivamente - ¿Y la de ustedes es cuando?

¿Qué diablos…?

Me sentí sonrojar desde el último pelo de mi cabeza hasta el dedo más pequeño de mis pies.

- Tenemos dos semanas juntos queremos tomarlo con calma, Tomoyo – Respondió Shaoran.  
- ¡Que bien! Me dan tiempo para regresar de la luna de miel, y preparar los vestidos.  
- Claro.

Todos se espaciaron por los diferentes rincones de la casa para seguir preparando todo para la boda de Tomoyo entonces Shaoran me paso un brazo por el hombro.

- ¿Todavía necesitas un trago?  
- Oh, sí.  
- Bien, porque yo también necesito uno – Me guiño el ojo.

¡Dios! No podía entenderlo en ese momento me comprometí con Sakura sin dudarlo pero al ver su reacción me pregunto si ella solo me vera como un novio más en la lista hasta el indicado pero entonces me dije que no porque Sakura no se entrega a cualquiera entonces se me ocurrió que tal vez la desesperación por perder su virginidad la había unido a mí. ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?

Al llegar a la cocina nos encontramos con el inmenso pastel de bodas o por lo menos el camuflaje de uno para la recepción, todo en la cocina era un desastre esto de planear una boda era muy estresante a pesar de haber contratado a mas de cien personas para tu ayuda pero recordé que era la boda de Tomoyo, una boda que no sería nada delante de la de Mei Ling eso lo tenía claro.

- ¿Qué deseas?

La mire mientras me sentaba en la mesa que había en la cocina, era muy hermosa sobre todo el día de hoy y no entiendo porque. Tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos, era como si ocultara un secreto y me pregunte que seria.

- ¿Qué deseas tu?  
- ¿Yo? Pues… - La interrumpí.  
- Es la segunda vez que tartamudeas conmigo.  
- ¿La segunda vez?  
- Si, la primera fue antes de irme a Hong Kong.  
- Cierto – Se quedo callada pero sonrojada. Lo entendí.

Mire hacia la puerta que estaba en la esquina sintiendo como ella me miraba, volví a sonreír. Esto sería excitante. Tantee mi bolsillo derecho en busca de un condón, y cuando lo sentí la mire.

- ¿El trago primero o cumplimos tu primera fantasía sexual?

Ella me miro como si hubiera hecho algo terrible, pero su sonrojo y sus labios secos me demostraban la inmensa atracción que representa la idea de hacerlo en el cuarto de limpieza para ella. La inocente Sakura cada día me sorprende mas pero no tenia porque demostrárselo

En mis años de mujeriego nunca lo hice en un cuarto de limpieza así que sería una primera vez para mí pero se lo diría cuando estemos allí dentro, ella utilizaría eso para echarme atrás en mi plan de hacer el amor con ella antes de que comience la noche.

- No lo harías, Shaoran – Un suspiro salió de ella.  
- Ven acá, Sakura.

Ella camino dudosa hasta mi donde puse mis manos en su cadera para besarla lentamente sin entrar mi lengua en ella solo quería saborear sus labios, demostrarle lo que iba a suceder allí adentro con un beso inocente.

- Inténtalo, Sakura… Tu cuerpo lo desea – Baje mis dedos por su brazo causando estremecimiento en el mismo. Sonreí.  
- Es una locura.  
- Se de gente que lo ha hecho en ascensores, baños públicos y hasta en autos.  
- ¿Tu?  
- Ascensores, si. Baños públicos, no. Autos, no pero estoy dispuesto a probarlos contigo – Ella cerró los ojos cuando la volví a besar y acaricie su ombligo – Vamos – La tome de la mano para llevarla a la habitación de limpieza.

Cerré la puerta cuando estuvimos adentro y luego evalué el cuarto en cuestión. No era muy grande, completamente blanco y con muchos estantes con toallas y cosas así, nada importante en realidad. Una posición cómoda para el cuarto sería la de atrás pero no sé si a Sakura le gustaría esa posición pero podría probar.

- ¿No sabes hacerlo en un cuarto de limpieza?  
- Solo pensaba que posición podríamos usar aquí – La vi sonrojarse.  
- Atrás.

Eso no me lo esperaba.

- ¿Atrás? ¿Segura?  
- Muy segura.

Me le acerque para entonces tomar un flequillo que se escapo de su cabello colocándoselo en la oreja; ella suspiro. La bese lentamente.

- Eres una bruja encantadora.  
- ¿Bruja? No sabía que eso era un halago.  
- Me has hechizado – La bese de nuevo – Completamente.

La apreté contra mi cuerpo mientras embozaba una sonrisa. La sentí estremecerse sabia que ella había sentido mi viril excitación.

- No es un buena idea hacerlo aquí, alguien puede venir y… - Susurro contra mi boca pero la interrumpí.  
- Ha sido una muy buena idea – Dije delineando el contorno de su boca con mi lengua, haciéndole estremecer. La escuche gemir cuando mordí su labio inferior, estaba excitándose. Ella se agarro a mi casa para entonces yo poder besarla con toda la pasión contenida desde hace minutos cuando le propuse esto.

Comencé a bajar mis manos por su cuerpo para atrapar uno de sus senos en mi mano, masajearlo mientras ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás por la excitación del momento. Siempre me habían gustado los senos de Sakura no eran exageradamente grandes pero tampoco excesivamente pequeños, eran perfectos para mi mano.

La alce en brazos y ella con sus pies envolvió mi cadera haciendo que nuestros sexos a través de la ropa; esa fricción causo estragos en mí pero tenía planes para Sakura. Tome sus senos de nuevo en mi mano para luego besarla de nuevo, con mas profundidad. Cuando abandone su boca fue para ir a su oreja a echar cizaña.

- Eres delicioso, Sakura ya estoy por probarte mas directamente – Ella gimio en respuesta.

Me detuve un momento para quitarle la camisa encontrándome con un sosten de encaje negro que rápidamente le quite deseaba disfrutar de sus pezones, cuando los vi libres la deje en el suelo para quitarle el pantalón corto que cargaba para entonces quitarme mi ropa también menos los bóxers necesitábamos mas de esto.

- ¿No te quitaras el bóxer?  
- ¿Quieres que lo haga?  
- No, dejame hacerlo a mi – Entonces se me acerco dudosa a quitármelo pero lo hizo liberando a mi excitado amigo – Que grande.  
- Gracias – La alce en brazos para entonces besarla con pasión.

Los estantes rechinaron cuando el peso de Sakura se apoyo en ellos nuestros sexos volvieron a rozarse pero sin nadie de por medio, ella tenia la respiración entrecortada y yo la acompañaba en ello. El momento era inolvidable.

- ¿Sabes? Nunca lo he hecho en un cuarto de limpieza.  
- Es incomodo.  
- Excitante, diría yo – Sonreimos.

Baje la cabeza para tomar en mi boca uno de sus pezones acariciando el tenso brote de mi novia, succionándolo, mordiéndolo; Ella arqueaba su espalda para mi. Ella tomo mi cabeza desde mi pelo para acercarme mas a ella, apretándose contra ella mientras yo hacia magia con mi boca. Gimiendo en respuesta a mis caricias.

Lami el valle de sus manos para bajar a su estomago, metiendo mi lengua en su ombligo ella grito en ese momento, baje a su vientre para llegar a la parte mas intima de Sakura que solo yo había tocado. Eso me alegraba enormemente. Si, era un hombre afortunado. Le separe las piernas, ella quiso avergonzarse pero tome uno de sus senos para sacarla de la realidad.

Comence con mis dedos a rozar su feminidad, presionándolos entre ellos sintiendo como ella respiraba entrecortadamente, los suspiros y gemidos eran música para mis oídos. Enterre mi cabeza en sus piernas para dar lengüetazos, sentía los espasmos en su cuerpo debido a mis caricias eso me gustaba pero también sentía el incesante dolor de lo duro que estaba. Entonces ella se arqueo contra mi, y aproveche para entrar un dedo en su estrecha entrada, ella grito consumida por la pasión. Saque el dedo y sonrei cuando ella gimio en respuesta para entonces subir despacio por su cuerpo.

- Estas casi lista para mi, cariño – Murmure apoyándola en el estante donde el frio metal causo en ella estragos por su expresión.

Sintio las pequeñas manos de Sakura en su espalda, en sus hombros, en cualquier sitio donde pudiera alcanzar y alcanzo su trasero causando gemidos de mi parte. Me gustaban sus inexpertas caricias, me excitaban como ninguna mujer lo había hecho entonces pensé en que tal vez el amor pudiera utilizar la pasión a su placer, sonrei ante la idea.

- Me estas volviendo loco.  
- Te deseo, Shaoran – Susurro en mi oreja para luego pasar a mis labios donde me beso con pasión dejándome sin palabras.

Entre el beso tantee con mi erección la entrada de mi novia para entrar en ella de una estocada donde fui recibido con el calor de su excitación como siempre, ella suspiro al sentirme dentro deje que se adaptara a mi tamaño para entonces empezar a moverme rápidamente mientras ella se apoyaba en mis hombros. Debia admitirlo era muy excitante estar escondidos como dos adolescentes en la escuela teniendo sexo.

Cada estocada era mas rápida y profunda que la anterior, nunca pensé que Sakura podría ser una mujer tan apasionada pero si que lo era, y amaba decirlo pero yo soy su único hombre entonces segui penetrándola hasta que nos atravesó al mismo tiempo aquella oleada de placer que casi nos hace perder el sentido mientras nuestro cuerpo temblaba por el placer.

- Eso fue… - No podía respirar.  
- Sera la ultima vez que lo hagamos en un cuarto de limpieza.  
- ¿Segura? – Sonrei cuando sali de ella para dejarla en el piso.

Nos sentamos en el piso desnudos mientras recuperábamos nuestro ritmo normal de respiración.

- No lo hicimos por detras.  
- Tenemos tiempo.

Ella rio.

- ¡Oh, Dios! Si me lo hubieras dicho hace dos semanas no te lo hubiera creido – Comenzo a recoger su ropa del suelo.  
- Yo si – Me levante.  
- Lindo trasero.

Sonrei dándole la espalda, me puse la ropa para después girarme a verla. Estaba despeinada, ojos brillosos, mejillas sonrojadas; la imagen mas tierna de Sakura, la imagen de post sexo. Rei.

- ¿Qué?  
- Me encanta tu imagen post sexo.  
- ¿Se me nota mucho? – Cuestiono pasándose una mano por el pelo.  
- No tanto como quisiera – Le robe un beso saliendo del cuarto de limpieza para que ver que no hubiera nadie.

_**Continuara…**_


	14. ¡Cuidado! ¡Sakura esta celosa!

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! Este capítulo me ha hecho pasar muchas cosas por lo cual he gozado mucho xD… He tenido que recurrir a mis locos amigos hahah… Espero les guste y bueno disfruten mucho este capítulo.**

**¡Aparece Emily! Lo increíble es que actualmente en mi país hay una ''tormenta'' con ese nombre xD hahaha como son las casualidades hahah.**

**PD: Tengo que encontrar 500 palabras para Living with my ex porque si no me matan por Twitter xD**

**Capitulo XIV. ¡Cuidado! ¡Sakura esta celosa!  
**

Me mire al espejo por última vez en aquella noche. Mi largo pelo castaño echado a un lado completamente liso, un vestido color fucsia con un toque morado que se ajustaba a mis curvas y era cruzado bajo el pecho por un lazo de color negro, y me quedaba hasta el punto justo debajo de mi trasero. ¡Oh, Dios! No podía usar algo tan sexy a la vez que me sentía tan confiada, pero así era. Sonreí al espejo.

- La boda va a comenzar – Gire para encontrarme con un traje Gucci completamente negro que le quedaba a la perfección a mi modelo preferido, mi novio.  
- ¿Qué tal? – Me señale, el sonrió.  
- Mas perfecta y me sentiría inferior – Entonces rozo mi mejilla con sus dedos – Quisiera besarte pero se te arruinaría el gloss y sinceramente no quiero morir, por lo menos no a manos de Tomoyo así que después de la ceremonia tu y yo tendremos unos besos ardientes.  
- ¿Delante de todos?  
- Siempre está el patio de atrás – Me guiño el ojo para tomar mi mano.

Cuando llegamos al lugar de la ceremonia me quede asombrada por lo que hicieron las flores, puestas mientras me estaba con las chicas en la sesión de belleza. ¡Eran perfectas! Al fondo del pasillo había una cúpula rodeada de rosas en forma de caída y enredaderas sobre las columnas. El pasillo estaba adornado con una alfombra blanca y en los bordes con muchos pétalos de rosas rojas.

Caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada de la cúpula donde debíamos esperar para recibir a Tomoyo que venía acompañada de mi padre, pero teníamos que esperar. Me fije en Eriol frente a mi vestía un traje Gucci muy parecido al de Shaoran pero era totalmente blanco, estaba muy guapo y le sonreí, se le veía nervioso.

- ¿Nervioso?  
- No tienes ni idea, querida Sakura – Miraba el final del pasillo constantemente.  
- Ella vendrá, Eriol.  
- Espero que sí, Shaoran – Respondió con sarcasmo – Estoy loco por verte en mi situación.  
- Creo que es la hora – Ambos chicos me miraron y yo les señale la puerta que se había abierto.  
- ¿Qué pasa con eso?  
- Le dije a Tomoyo que abriera la puerta al balcón de su habitación cuando fuera a salir.  
- ¡Estas bromeando! – Exclamo Eriol.

Shaoran y yo reímos mientras nos ubicábamos en nuestros sitios determinamos. Yo era la dama de honor de Tomoyo, mientras que Shaoran era el padrino de la boda entonces escuchamos la música de la marcha nupcial, me fije que Eriol había temblando mientras Shaoran intentaba no reírse en un fallido intento. Le hice una seña entonces dejo de reírse pero con los labios apretados, en cualquier momento se volvería a reír.

Tomoyo estaba precioso con su vestido blanco; Mei Ling venia adelante con las flores mientras dos niñas tomaban la cola del vestido de Tomoyo, mi padre en traje un traje negro Armani que venía del brazo de Tomoyo, todos los invitados elogiaban el vestido de Tomoyo mientras que ella disfrutaba del momento más importante de su vida, su boda.

¡Era increíble! Sentía como si hubiera sido ayer la primera vez que conocí a Tomoyo.

_- ¿Kinomoto, no?_

_Mire hacia aquella voz y me dejo sorprendido su belleza. Su pálido rostro y sus grandes ojos azules, decorados con ese largo pelo negro agarrado en dos graciosas coletas pero aun así era muy bonita esa chica._

_- Si._  
_- Soy Tomoyo Daidoji, ¿puedo sentarme a comer contigo?_

_Asentí. Nos quedamos en silencio mientras ella se acomodaba frente a mí para comer._

_- Me encanta tu cabello – La mire sorprendida por el halago._  
_- Y a mí me gusta el tuyo._  
_- Que pena que no podamos cambiarlo ¿no?_  
_- Si, que pena – Entonces la mire fijamente – Mi madre tenía el pelo como tú._  
_- ¿Enserio? ¡Espero tenga tus ojos! Serian un combinación perfecta – Sonrió extasiada consigo misma, y yo me reí._  
_- Si._

En ese momento no pude decirle que mi madre estaba muerta pero eso no impidió que con el tiempo ella lo supiera; Sorprendiendo pues no me miro con lastima como las demás, sino mas bien con mucho respeto como si yo hubiera sido valiente, desde ese día había sido mi mejor amiga. Sacudí de mi cabeza los recuerdos; Cuando llego a mi lado ambas entramos en la cúpula para entonces comenzar la ceremonia.

- Hermanos míos estamos aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio y ante los ojos de Dios, a Tomoyo Daidoji y a Eriol Hiragizawa – Tomo la biblia que había en su mesa – Eclesiastés 4:9 – 12 – Nos miro atentamente - Dos son mejores que uno, porque ellos tienen un buen retorno para su duro trabajo. Por que si ellos fallan, uno podrá levantar a su compañero; pero pobre del que esté solo cuando el caiga y no tenga otro que lo empuje hacia arriba. Otra vez, si dos descansan juntos, ellos tendrán calor; pero ¿cómo puede uno tener calor solo? Y sin embargo un hombre puede prevalecer contra uno que esté solo, dos lo resistirán.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante esas palabras. Eran tan ciertas, entonces mire a Tomoyo estaba llorando. Sonreí ante eso seguíamos siendo unas románticas.

- ¿Vienen a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente?  
- Si – Respondieron ambos.  
- Unan sus manos – Ambos lo hicieron mirándose fijamente ¡iban a decir sus votos!  
- Yo te quiero a ti, Tomoyo Daidoji, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida – Y le puso el anillo.

Ella sonrió.

- Yo te quiero a ti, Eriol Hiragizawa, como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en el prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida – Repitiendo lo mismo.  
- ¿Alguien tiene alguna objeción? - _Odio este momento_, pensé - ¿No? Entonces por el poder que me confiere la Iglesia, los declaro marido y mujer – Guiño el ojo a Eriol – Puedes besar a la novia, y él lo hizo pero no pude fijarme bien porque Shaoran me beso a los segundos después.

Cuando nos separamos le sonreí.

- ¿Estás loco?  
_-_No, solo estaba muriéndome desde el otro lado por besarte además acéptalo esa lectura te dio ganas de un beso – Me guiño el ojo, le sonreí asintiendo.

Todos se reían porque la travesura de Shaoran había contagiado a todos en la boda, todos aquellos que tenían pareja se estaban besando entonces en el medio del publico vi a la madre de Shaoran. ¡Lo juro! Se me paralizo el corazón. Estaba seria, MUY seria.

- ¿Ya la viste, no?  
- ¿Qué hace aquí? – Curiosee alisándome un poco el pelo.  
- No sabía que vendría pero lo supe cuando la vi entrar.  
- ¿Por qué me besaste delante de ella?  
- Eres mi novia y soy un hombre libre – Le interrumpí.  
- Heredero Li.  
- Eso es solo un titulo – Y me robo otro beso.

Cuando nos separamos ya los novios estaban saliendo de la cúpula entonces les seguimos detrás tomados del brazo, y no creo que fuera mi idea, pero al pasar por el lado de la madre de Shaoran, sentí un escalofrío. Entramos en el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción de la boda, allí nos sentamos en la mesa preparada para nosotros cuando estuvieron todos los invitados. Mei Ling, anfitriona, comenzó a hablar.

- ¡Damas y caballeros! – Reímos ante su entusiasmo - ¡Ya se casaron! Así que lo que falta es el baile, el primer baile de los novios, el primer baile que simboliza un nuevo comienzo en sus vidas que ahora es una sola – Miro hacia nuestra mesa – Por favor.

Tomoyo y Eriol se levantaron de sus asientos para colocarse en el centro de la pista de baile todo tenía un ambiente tan romántico. El la tomo de la cintura, ella envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de él mientras se escuchaba la canción ''Only Hope'' de Mandy Moore.

- Se ven enamorados.  
- Están enamorados – Corregí a Shaoran a mi lado mientras no despegaba la vista de ellos.  
- Me pregunto que estará pasando por tu mente ahora, tienes una expresión que nunca había visto y eso es mucho decir – Bromeo.  
- No lo sé – Entonces lo mire – No tengo un pensamiento especifico paso de un pensamiento a otro totalmente diferente en segundos.  
- ¿Pensamientos negativos?  
- No – Repuse – Cuando Tomoyo entraba a la cúpula recordé la primera vez que la vi, luego pensé como habían cambiado las cosas y el tiempo que había recorrido – Me miro esperando mas así que suspire – Cuando el juez leyó la lectura de la biblia pensé en lo ciertas que son esas palabras, y en los muchos amigos que tengo.  
- Si, tienes muchos amigos – Sonreímos - ¿Y cuando ellos se besaron?  
- ¿Qué?  
- ¿Qué sentiste cuando ellos se besaron?  
- Los envidie por un instante – Volví a mirarlos – Pero solo un instante.

Sentí su mirada en mí mas lo ignore perfectamente. Si, les había tenido envidia por un minuto pero es que era tan hermoso el momento que por un momento yo desee ser la novia, y estar viviendo ese momento y eso me llevo a la pregunta ¿algún día me casaría? ¿Algún día, el mujeriego de Shaoran, decidiría casarse conmigo?

- Lo hare.  
- ¿Qué? – Lo mire asustada ¿lo había dicho en voz alta?  
- Sakura ¿Cuándo será el día que aceptes que puedo leer tu mente a través de tu rostro? – Bromeo, le di un codazo.  
- ¿Todo bien? – Cuestiono Tomoyo cuando llegaron a nuestro lado.  
- Si – Repuse rápidamente.  
- ¿No van a bailar? – Mire la pista después de la pregunta de Eriol, para luego mirar a Shaoran.  
- Esperare que Sakura se termine su trago.  
- Esta bien.

Cuando termine mi trago Shaoran me tomo de la mano para caminar hacia la mesa que estaba reservada para la familia Li, entonces respire hondo mientras imaginaba como sobrevivir a la mirada reprobatoria de la señora Li impecablemente vestida con un vestido negro largo totalmente sencillo pero que dejaba admirar su escote… _Que atrevida_, pensé.

- Mi mama no come gente, es más, ni siquiera come carne.  
- Estas muy gracioso hoy ¿verdad? – Lo mire sarcástica.  
- Me la estoy pasando bien.

Llegamos a la mesa. Me fije en que todas las chicas Li venían acompañadas por sus parejas respectivas hasta la señora Li tenía a su lado a un hombre corpulento pero no por eso menos agradable a la vista. ¿Sería su novio? Shaoran no me había comentado nada acerca de eso.

- Madre, hermanas – Inclino su cabeza en una muestra de respeto, y yo hice lo mismo.  
- Siempre tan formal, querido – Entonces me miro – Querida Sakura ¿Cómo te trata la vida?  
- Muy bien, gracias a Dios – Sonreí… _Por lo menos me llama querida _- ¿Y a usted?  
- Igual que a ti, querida entonces… ¿Cuándo me pensaban contar de su relación?  
- Solo tenemos dos semanas, madre… Quería esperar a verla en la boda de Mei Ling pero se me ha adelantado asistiendo a esta boda.  
- Comprendo. Tus hermanas me han insistido tanto que no he podido negarme.

No pude evitar preguntarme… ¿Por qué diablos tanta formalidad? ¡Eran madre e hijo!

- Con su permiso, madre – Y salimos de allí para entrar en la pista de baile - ¿Tanta formalidad? Pues así es en la familia Li, por lo menos con mi madre porque la mía no será así.

Ok, enserio necesito clases de autocontrol en el rostro. Esto me está asustando.

- ¿Soy tan obvia?  
- Para el que te conoce, si.  
- Gracias – Murmure.

Comenzamos a bailar, era una canción lenta así que nos dejamos llevar por la canción. Estábamos en un ambiente tan perfectamente romántico que creía que iba a morir de un infarto, mi corazón latía muy rápido debido a la cercanía de Shaoran además de que sentía su respirar en mi cuello. No lo entendía a veces ¿Cómo es que nunca me sentía así cuando estaba con él hasta hace dos semanas? No me sentía así desde hace más de diez años. Suspire.

- Mi madre aprueba nuestra relación.  
- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro?  
- La conozco.  
- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan observador?  
- Desde el día que me di cuenta que me gustas mucho.  
- Tierno, pero poco original – Lo mire sonriendo.  
- ¿Poco original? – Asentí – No decías eso en el cuarto de limpieza.  
- Touché – Me sonroje.

La canción termino entonces cuando nos encaminábamos a la salida de la pista de baile sentí como un brazo fuerte me halaba a su lado para darme cuenta de que Tomoyo había comenzado a bailar con Shaoran mientras yo le sonreía para comenzar a bailar con Eriol, y debo admitirlo, era un buen bailarín. 

- ¿Esto es un plan maligno, verdad?  
- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – Ella sonrió.  
- Mei Ling estaba secreteando contigo hace menos de dos minutos.  
- ¡Ay, Shaoran! – Me dio un pequeño golpe en el torso - Solo queremos causar algo de celos en Sakura.  
- ¿Contigo? No creo que funcione – Ella volvió a sonreír.  
- ¡Claro que no! Eriol trajo a una persona que creemos será perfecta para darle celos, una de tus ex.

Tuve un mal presentimiento cuando ella menciono a una de mis ex; No pude evitar preguntarme quién diablos seria esa chica que iban a utilizar para darle celos a Sakura.

- ¿Quién?  
- Una tal Emily.

¡Diablos!

- No es una buena idea.  
- Se su historia contigo y Sakura por eso me encanto cuando se me ocurrió el plan.  
- ¿Por qué quieres poner celosa a Sakura? – Intente respirar.  
- ¿Qué es una boda sin algo de acción?– Reímos juntos.  
- Tendrás mucha acción esta noche en tu habitación.  
- No hablo de ese tipo de acción.  
- Lo sé pero esperaba que cambiaras de idea.  
- No lo hare – Termino la canción – Tranquilízate, esta noche tendrás el mejor sexo de la vida.  
- Esto se va a poner feo.  
- Eso espero – Alejándose con Eriol mientras yo caminaba hacia Sakura.

Cuando llegue la bese.

- ¿Por qué fue eso?  
- Porque te quiero.  
- ¿Enserio? Creo que no lo entendí – La volví a besar.  
- ¿Ya?  
- Si, creo que esta bien por ahora.  
- Me gusto ese por ahora – Bromee de camino a nuestra mesa pero entonces Emily se cruzo en nuestro camino.  
- Hola.

Sentí a Sakura tensarse a mi lado. Lo sabía. Esto no iba a terminar bien. Suspire mientras miraba fríamente a Emily.

- Buenas noches, Emily – Trate de pasar por su lado más ella me tomo del brazo. ¡Ay Dios! Hoy no iba a tener sexo ya lo tenía claro.  
- ¿Tan rápido se van?  
- Estamos cansados queremos sentarnos – Repuse - ¿Nos disculpas?  
- ¿Por qué tan callada, Sakura?

Mire a Mei Ling que pasaba en ese momento a nuestro lado mas ella ignoro mi furia comenzando a bailar con su prometido.

- No acostumbro a hablar mucho.  
- No me pareció eso la última vez que nos vimos.  
- A mí tampoco me pareció que fueras insistente - ¿Ya les dije que estaba jodido?  
- ¿Qué te digo? Me gusta sorprender a las personas.  
- Eso es halagador, ya entiendo tu propuesta del otro día.  
- No soy la única que hace propuestas indecentes – La mire confundida.  
- ¡Bueno! Fue un placer verte, Emily… Sakura ¿vamos a la mesa?  
- Claro – Comenzó a caminar dejándome solo.  
- Con tu permiso – Me aleje de ella siguiendo a Sakura.

Antes de que Sakura se sentara la tome del brazo delicadamente necesitaba bajar un poco su furia para que la fiesta siguiera en paz aunque algo me decía que eso solo había sido el principio de todo un plan planeado por tres cabezas.

- No sabía que venía – Repuse.  
- Yo tampoco lo sabía y eso me molesta – Sacudió su cabeza – Esperemos no la volvamos a ver en la noche entera.  
- No creo que sea posible – Lamente ser el consciente en esta conversación.  
- ¿Por qué no? – Cruzo sus brazos.  
- Estamos en un mismo salón, en una misma celebración… - La mire esperando que terminara por mi – Seria demasiada suerte si no la volvemos a ver.  
- Entonces espero que te mantengas lo más alejado que puedas de ella.  
- Créeme que lo hare – Sonreí seductoramente - ¿Quieres probemos la parte de atrás?  
- No tengo ganas – Se sentó en la mesa mientras yo la seguía resignado a mi suerte.

Tome un sorbo de mi trago mientras miraba directamente hacia la pista de baile donde estaban mis hermanas bailando seductoramente con sus prometidos, sonreí. _Debería ser un hermano celoso, _pensé internament_e._ Tome otro sorbo suspirando mire a Tomoyo… _O tal vez un asesino en serie, _me reí ante ese pensamiento.

- Sakura.  
- ¿Si, Tomoyo?  
- ¿Me acompañas al baño?  
- Claro.

Ambas se levantaron para ir al baño dejándome solo con Eriol.

- ¿Por qué me hacen esto?  
- Amigo ahora te esta rechazando pero cuando vea la segunda parte de nuestro plan se volverá tan loco que querrá sexo hasta delante de nosotros.  
- ¿Segunda parte? – Lo sabía.  
- Si – Me miro sarcástico - ¿Creías que ese era el gran plan? Perdón pero hay tres cabezas en este plan.  
- No vengas a hacerte el ofendido.  
- Estoy ofendido – Bromeo tomando a Mei Ling cuando paso a nuestro lado - ¿Quieres bailar?  
- ¿Cómo negarme al novio?  
- Vamos.  
- Genial – Susurre para mi mismo mientras cerraba los ojos.  
- ¿Qué es genial?

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los azules de Emily a centímetros de mi rostro.

- ¿Podrías alejarte un poco?  
- No decías eso hace unos meses.  
- Hace unos meses no tenia novia – Se sentó a mi lado.  
- Ni tampoco querías una.  
- ¿Interrumpo algo?  
- No - ¿Qué se le dice a una mujer celosa?  
- Estábamos hablando sobre aquella noche, nada importante ¿cierto?

¡Bien por mí!

- Tu misma lo has dicho – Respondió por mí.  
- Te noto algo enojada ¿pasa algo?  
- No.  
- ¿Quieres acompañarme a bailar, Shaoran? – Ambas me miraron.  
- Estoy ocupado esta noche.  
- Comprendo – Ella sonrió – Otra noche será. Nos vemos.

Se alejo moviendo sus caderas exageradamente sensual.

- ¿Ya te cansaste de recordar esa noche?  
- No estoy recordando nada – La mire seriamente.  
- ¿Esta noche eh? – Se cruzo de brazos.

La mire extrañado.

- No te hagas el tonto – Levante mi ceja – Le dijiste que estabas ocupado por esta noche – Remarco las últimas dos palabras y entonces lo entendí.  
- Sakura no quise ser grosero.  
- ¿Grosero? ¿No podías decirle estoy comprometido y no puedo bailar con ninguna de mis ex?  
- No es mi ex.  
- Con ninguna de mis aventuras.  
- No es una aventura.  
- ¿Entonces qué es? – Exclamo ¡Gracias a Dios hay música! La tome del brazo sacándola del salón para entonces llegar al patio.  
- Sakura te quiero ¿sí? Ella no me importa en lo más mínimo, así que por favor deja tus celos y solo disfrutemos de esta boda.

Ella me miro llorosa.

- Ella me saca de quicio.  
- Es lo que quiere – Le bese la frente.  
- Se que eres bueno en la cama pero ¡Dios! ¿Hasta viene a la boda de Tomoyo siguiéndote?  
- Gracias – Sonreí seductor pero me puse serio – Tomoyo la invito.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Quieren ponerte celosa, y créeme ya lo estas.  
- Eres un idiota ¿Sabes?  
- Si, pero soy tu idiota – Y la bese.

Sus labios me recibieron con placer envolviéndome en un mundo de placer pero entonces ella se separo de mí respirando agitadamente.

- Ni lo pienses.  
- ¿Por qué no? Podemos probar el aire libre – Sonreí sobre sus labios.  
- Estamos en la boda de Tomoyo, y pienso disfrutármela.  
- ¿Siendo una celosa?  
- No, ya que se que es un plan lo ignorare completamente.  
- Esa es mi chica.

Entramos nuevamente al salón donde estaban Tomoyo y Eriol en el centro de la pista haciendo la tradición de las bodas, que el novio el quite la liga a su esposa… con su boca. Todos estaban riéndose por lo roja que estaba Tomoyo ante la situación, nos comenzamos a reír sin poder evitarlo. Cuando logro quitárselo entonces la lanzo directamente hacia mí y yo la tome.

- Te toca bailar con quien agarre el ramo.  
- Lo sé – Le sonreí.  
- Espero no sea Emily.  
- No lo será porque Mei Ling estará por ahí, créeme – Reímos.

En ese momento comenzaron a servir la cena así que guarde la liga en mi pantalón para evitar pensar en ello porque podía ocurrir la semejante desgracia de que Mei Ling dejara que Emily la tomara para su plan maligno de celos hacia Sakura pero no podía preocupar a Sakura con mis tontas supersticiones, además también estaban mis hermanas y la propia Sakura.

Suspire ante mis consuelos.

_**Continuara….**_


	15. Tu, yo… Juntos

**Capitulo V. Tu, yo… Juntos.**

_- ¡Y Tomoka toma el ramo entre sus manos! – Exclamo Eriol desde la parte del Dj junto a Tomoyo que había lanzado el ramo._

_Aunque me sentí triste por no ser Sakura la que bailaría conmigo también me sentí aliviado al saber que no era Emily, me acerque al centro de la pista para bailar junto a los novios y Tomoka, por tomar el ramo, cuando puse mi mano en la cintura de Tomoka sentí que mis manos no se sentían cómodas allí; era como si de alguna forma mi cuerpo supiera que mi corazón estaba junto a una castaña que estaba bebiendo demasiado rápido desde la mesa de padrinos y novios._

_El baile termino rápido, mi cuerpo bailo automático sin realmente prestar atención a ninguno de los pasos más parece que lo hice muy bien._

_- Buenos pies, Li._

_- Gracias, igualmente._

_Camine con tranquilidad hasta aquella ojiverde que me traía loco desde hace unos días para acá, cuando llegue le di un beso arrastrándola para el jardín donde quería demostrarle cuanto la quería._

Con sus manos bajo mi vestido acaricio mi entrada con devoción, eso debería ser un pecado capital el hacer sentir con solo una caricia a una mujer de esta manera, es mas debería ser castigado. Suspire ante su beso desesperado de que ambos pudiésemos completar aquel acto tan precioso que había perdido durante 24 años.

- No podemos hacerlo aquí, alguien puede vernos – Suspire cuando sentí su beso en mi clavícula.

- ¿Y eso te preocupa en qué sentido?

Reí al escuchar su pregunta tan estilo de psicólogo.

- Oh Doctor me preocupa en el sentido de mi reputación – Lo aleje un poco cuando sentí que se reía.

- ¿Tu reputación? – Me beso una vez más en los labios para separarse completamente de mi, y apoyarse en la silla contigua a nosotras – Esta boda ya me aburrió ¿podemos irnos y hacer cosas más divertidas? – Me tomo de la sentándome encima de sus piernas.

- Le prometí a Tomoyo que me iría cuando se vaya el ultimo invitado – El suspiro ante mi respuesta.

- De acuerdo – Se levanto conmigo en brazos y me bajo con cuidado, cuando estuve en el suelo lo mire confundida – Vamos a deshacernos de los invitados.

- ¡¿Estás loco? No podemos hacer eso.

- Mírame hacerlo.

Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta donde estaba el Dj esperando nuestra señal para apagar la música, pero yo simplemente no podía despedir a la gente porque quisiera otra sesión del mejor sexo de la vida, no tengo como compararlo pero seguro que es el mejor. Cuando Syaoran me dejo en la mesa me di cuenta de que los invitados que quedaban eran aquellos de confianza así que podíamos simplemente explicarle que podían irse porque seguro estaban allí por compromiso.

Syaoran tomo el micrófono y mientras desenredaba su pie del cable no se dio cuenta de que se estaba complicando al decir las cosas, mas me quede escuchándolo.

- Buenas Noches, fue un honor compartir con ustedes pero ya los novios se han escapado, y solo queda beber y como muchos de nosotros andamos conduciendo lo mejor es ir a casa a descansar para mañana que es domingo, disfrutar de nuestra familia y pues… - Entonces miro al frente – y pues solo quedan a los que puedo decirle que se larguen – Miro a su madre – Excepto a mi madre que con mucho respeto y preocupación le sugiero que vaya a dormir.

Todos rieron por el cambio drástico del discurso de Syaoran, y él me miro acusadoramente mientras dejaba el micrófono y dándole la orden de apagar todo al Dj.

- ¡Hey, Syaoran!

El miro a su hermana, Shiefa.

- Tienes que contarnos cómo fue que Sakura y tu comenzaron a salir.

Me sonroje porque recién había pasado la prueba de la madre de Syaoran y todavía no estaba preparada ni me sentía en confianza de decirle que había comenzado a salir con su hijo pidiéndole que me quitara mi virginidad.

- Es una graciosa historia.

- Estamos ansiosos por escucharla – Vi la maldad en el rostro de Mei Ling.

Syaoran me hizo la señal de que fuera hacia la mesa de su familia así que me levante con la poca dignidad que me quedaba al imaginar la cara de todos cuando escucharan toda la verdad, cuando llegue a la mesa Syaoran saco una silla para mí y me senté a su lado.

- Bueno la historia comienza con un Syaoran enamorado de su mejor amiga pero que sabe que si le dice o le hace algo a ella la va a perder, y ese es el peor castigo que podría yo recibir así que no he dicho nada en estos años y me he dedicado a vivir de mujeres, aventuras y cosas de una noche – Todos asintieron mientras yo procesaba la nueva historia, y está en cierta forma me gustaba más que la real – Un día me encuentro con Sakura y veo que le gusta un chico, y me pongo celoso porque la peor parte era que el tipo me caía bien, y sabia que se merecía a Sakura pero no podía siquiera pensar en que ella no fuera de otra persona que no fuera yo, así que un día la lleve a una cabaña que fuimos cuando estábamos más pequeños, exactamente en sexto grado, un paseo de la escuela o algo así y pues le dije lo que sentía con respecto a ella, ella lo tomo de la forma más madura y me acepto. Listo, fin de la historia – Todos nos quedamos en silencio mientras Syaoran destapaba otra botella de Champagne y tomaba un sorbo.

- ¡Que romántico! – Exclamaron las hermanas de Syaoran, y Mei Ling aplaudía.

- Una buena decisión, hijo.

- Gracias.

Escuchaba a todo el mundo hablar pero yo no podía despegar mi mirada de ese hombre que estaba a mi lado tomando champagne mientras respondía a los comentarios de los que nos rodeaban. Aquel Syaoran que fue mi amigo desde la primaria hasta ahora es solo una parte de una hermosa persona que ahora era mi novio, este Syaoran que estaba frente a mi era muy diferente; Era la persona que mas me quería, que me apoyaba en todo por mas loco que fuera, aquel que nunca por mas dificultad que haya me va a soltar, ese era mi Syaoran y yo lo quería con todo mi corazón.

- Bueno ya nosotros nos vamos, ¿verdad, Sakura?

- Si – Me levante justo después de Syaoran y me despedí de todos con la cabeza.

Caminamos en silencio. Yo, porque aunque ya había asimilado todo lo que sentía hacia la persona que estaba a mi lado no me cansaba de esa sensación que sentía cuando el colocaba su mano en mi espalda baja.

- ¿No olvidas nada?

- Mi ropa esta en el piso de arriba, pero mañana tengo que venir a ayudar a Mei Ling con los de organización así que mañana me la llevo – Sonreí.

- De acuerdo – Cuando llegamos al auto, el me abrió la puerta pero antes de entrar el me detuvo y me miro - ¿Todo bien?

- Todo está muy bien – Sonreí ampliamente, y él me dio un beso.

- Vamos a casa – Asentí entrando al auto.

_Didn't know what to get you,  
ordinary just wouldn't do,  
but I just found my perfect gift for you._

- Me encanta esa canción.

- Es bonita. ¿No tienes hambre ni nada que desees hacer antes de llegar a casa?

- Si como un bocado mas, explotare.

- No quiero que pase eso así que sin paradas – Le sonreí.

- Sin paradas.  
_  
I hear Church bells ringing,  
carols singing harmony with me now._

Syaoran conducía por la ciudad con la rapidez que los autos de la ciudad le permitían, y debo decir que no era mucha.

- Fue muy bonita la historia.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Tenía miedo de que no me creyeran.

- Pareció muy real – Me acomode en el auto, me estaba dando frio, y al parecer Syaoran se dio cuenta pues me entrego el saco que había estado usando hace unas horas. Lo tome y lo abrace – Demasiado real, diría – El me miro de reojo – Por un momento me lo creí.

- Puede que una parte haya sido verdad.

- ¿Cuál parte? – Curiosee.

Nos detuvimos en un semáforo y él me miro.

- La parte de que siempre estuve enamorado de ti, y que te lleve a la cabaña.

- Hemos perdido mucho tiempo.  
_  
You are lookin' so lovely,  
even If the lights go out._

El siguió conduciendo cuando el semáforo se puso en verde pero suspiro ante mi último comentario.

- Mucho – Y me tomo la mano – Pero ese tiempo que perdimos nos conocimos más que ninguna pareja que conozcamos ¿Te acuerdas lo mucho que duraron Tomoyo y Eriol para ser novios?

- 3 años.

- Tú y yo nada más duramos un día.

- Eso debería ser un record – Bromee, y el rio.

- Si, debería serlo.

_We've got mistletoe and firelight,_  
_on this cold december night,_  
_the snow outside will set the moon,_  
_as I sing my song._

El silencio que quedo después de nuestra conversación era uno de esos silencios sin tensión, solo éramos el, yo y la soledad. Mire por la ventana la ciudad que desaparecía a la velocidad; Sonreí ante lo mucho que ha cambiado todo en solo días, y tuve miedo de que todo estuviera hiendo muy rápido pero me tranquilice al saber que no importara lo que pasara sabia que la amistad que antes nos unía a mí y a Syaoran se encargaría de mantenerlo a mi lado aunque sea como amigo, aunque nunca me conforme solo con eso.

_We've got mistletoe and firelight,_  
_on this cold december night,_  
_the snow outside will set the moon,_  
_as I sing my song,_  
_sing my song for you._

Nos detuvimos frente a mi edificio del cual tenía más o menos 3 días que no veía y me pareció extraño regresar a mi casa, sonreí ante esa sensación. Abrí la puerta del copiloto saliendo a la acera mientras Syaoran terminaba de apagar el auto, y recoger sus cosas que estaban en la parte de atrás. Mire mi edificio pensando en el poco tiempo que pasaba allí, y que algún día tanto Syaoran como yo tendríamos que acostumbrarnos a estar una noche separados no toda la vida podíamos estar durmiendo en casa diferentes.

- ¿Lista?

- Claro – Entramos por la entrada para luego entrar en el ascensor, allí inmediatamente Syaoran marco el numero 5.

- Con el tiempo que tenias sin venir a mi casa pensé que ya no te sabias la dirección.

- Muy graciosa, Sakura.

- Es cierto – Comencé a reírme, y él me miro confundido – Recuerdo la última vez que viniste.

- Yo no.

- Con razón. Estabas tan borracho que cuando llegue a la comisaria para recogerte el policía me dijo que no podías siquiera estar sentado en el suelo porque según tu el suelo se movía – Tome aire para calmar la risa – Fue una noche muy movida.

- No sé que me paso esa noche – Me puso el brazo en mis hombros y me dio un beso en la mejilla – Pero me alegro de que te llamaran a ti.

- Soy la más cercana a ti en esta ciudad.

- Si, además ¿te imaginas que hubieran llamado a Eriol? – Me reí mas fuerte al imaginarme - ¡Me hubiera dejado en la comisaria hasta la mañana siguiente!

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en la tercera para dejar pasar a mi vecina, alias demasiado sexy para ser real, con un escote que hasta yo tuve que mirarlo. Ni siquiera levante la vista a Syaoran para no confirmar mis sospechas de que estuviera mirando sus senos, pero entonces ella se fijo en mi.

- ¡Hola Kinomoto!

- Hola, Aihara – Levante un dedo en señal de saludo - ¿Cómo estás?

- Pues algo cansada de tanto bailar y ya tu sabes, compartir con los amigos – Resalto la palabra compartir.

- Excelente.

Aihara Tsukino es una gran chica es solo que es demasiado sexy. Tiene unas curvas que casi no se ven en una asiática, y una piel bronceada porque siempre en verano visita a su padre en el Caribe además de que según se tiene una cuenta bancaria de lo más sexy también, pero eso no le quita la sencillez y simpatía que la caracterizan, aunque esa simpatía a veces se confunda con otras cosas.

- ¿No nos vas a presentar? – Señalo a Syaoran.

- ¡Oh, perdón! Syaoran te presento a mi vecina, Aihara Tsukino y pues Aihara te presento a Syaoran, mi novio.

- ¡Oh que bien! Ya me estaba preguntando si eras lesbiana, porque si era así podía llamarte un día que estuviera en una orgia - ¡Demasiado grafica para una ex reciente virgen!

- Gracias por pensar en mi – Sentí que Syaoran se contenía una carcajada.

Las puertas estaban abrieron en mi piso, y lo agradecí a Dios enormemente.

- Un placer, Aihara – Salí cuando sentí que Syaoran hizo la reverencia de despedida – Buenas noches.

- Disfruta mucho, Sakura.

Las puertas se cerraron, y la carcajada de Syaoran salió de su boca.

- ¡Debiste verte la cara Sakura!

- ¿Cómo la gente puede hablar tan fácilmente de eso? – Abrí la puerta de mi departamento para que mi gato Kero inmediatamente saltara a los pies de Syaoran con complejo de perro – No entiendo porque Kero te odia tanto.

- ¡Este gato no es un gato, es un demonio! – Reclamo mientras lo llevaba arrastrándose por todo el departamento, hasta encerrarlo en su casita – Ya podemos estar tranquilos tu y yo, o si tu quieres hacemos una orgia – Lo mire reprobatoriamente – Solo era una broma Sakura.

- Suelta a Kero.

- Quiero pasar tiempo de calidad con mi novia, y ningún demonio que se cree perro pero que en realidad es un gato me lo va a impedir – Se sentó a mi lado en el sillón para quitarse los zapatos - ¿Por qué no conocía a tu vecina?

- Se mudo aquí hace 2 meses, y siempre viene a esta hora – Me quite los altos zapatos.

- ¿Es prostituta?

- ¡No! Es la hija mimada de un hombre rico que vive en el Caribe, y vive sola aquí mantenida por su padre mientras disfruta de ir a discos y acostarse con chicos todos los días – El me miro ceñudo – No es prostituta, es un gran chica muy simpática, debo aclarar.

- Son las 3 AM, así que pienso es una buena hora para ir a dormir.

- ¿No que íbamos a hacer el amor? – Me subí arriba de su cadera uniendo nuestros cuerpos a través de la ropa - ¿O ya no quieres?

- ¿Cuándo un hombre se puede atrever a rechazar una sesión de sexo genial? – Me beso lentamente mientras colocaba su mano en mi rodilla.

- Tal vez cuando quiera hacerlo con una mujer sexy como mi vecina.

- ¿Tu vecina? – Me volvió a besar mientras se levantaba conmigo caminando hacia mi habitación – No vi ninguna mujer más sexy que tú en ese ascensor.

- ¿Enserio?

- Créeme estos ojos reconocen una mujer sexy, irresistible o como dicen en estados unidos, una femme fatale cuando la ven – Me recostó en mi cama con el encima, pero entonces se levanto para girarme de espalda y bajarme el cierre, volviéndome a girar.

- ¿Qué haremos hoy?

- Una orgia.

- ¿Y dónde está la tercera? – Le pregunte.

- Tú vales por dos.

- ¿Tanto grito?

- No exactamente – Me beso mi clavícula causándome aquellas sensaciones tan conocidas los últimos días.

- ¿Y qué me hace tan especial que valgo por dos?

- Que te quiero, y mucho – Bajo mi vestido para el inicio de mi cadera – Nunca lo olvides.

- Yo también te quiero, y mucho más que tu a mí.

- Eso lo vamos a averiguar ahora.

Comencé a reírme al sentir como me hacia cosquillas mientras me besaba el nacimiento de mis senos. Si, definitivamente tal vez íbamos muy rápido pero también definitivamente estaba seguro que nosotros estábamos preparados para sobrevivir a la carga que eso conllevaba.

_**¡Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia!**_

_**Se que muchas deben estar enojadas conmigo por tardar tanto en publicar pero es que el tiempo me ha hecho muchísima falta, y cuando tengo tiempo estoy bloqueada pero ya descubri como sacar el tiempo cuando estoy inspirada para poder cumplirles.**_

_**¡Gracias a todas!**_

_**Me gustaría escuchar sus sugerencias, criticas o lo que sea que quieran expresar de la historia a través de sus reviews o tweets a través de mi Twitter, busquen en mi perfil o sino en los anteriores capítulos.**_

_**PD: Manana les traigo el capitulo de mi otra historia ''Living with my ex''**_

_**PD: Ya tengo dos capitulos aparte de este preparados, asi que publicare interdiario hasta el dia 14, y de ahi en adelante si no hemos terminado, pues semanal.**_

_**Total de paginas WORD: 7  
Total de palabras: 3,339**_


End file.
